Breaking Point
by Sunsetfireice82
Summary: Between friendship and love there comes a moment of truth. How will a friendship that has lasted through battles and war handle the addition of a special Miko, who desperately needs some TLC? One thing is for sure; nothing will ever be the same! MxM, MxFxM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters! Except a few of my own; no spoilers... ;)

" _Friendship is constant in all things save in the office and affairs of love."- William Shakespeare_

 _Between friendship and love there comes a moment of truth_.

Breaking Point

Chapter 1

Petty thievery was the strange foundation on which their friendship began. He was the Spirit Detective to bring them to Justice or rather parole, and they were the ones who learned, that the new Spirit Detective was nothing like they expected. The start was rocky, but Yuusuke Urameshi (a human who had died unexpectedly and was revived with powers) was the type of guy that both Kurama, (a centuries old kitsune bandit who had been reborn in the body of a human) and Hiei (a fire elemental with Koorime blood), quickly learned saw the good in them and never once treated them like criminals. He treated them like friends from their first mission to now. And trust just followed.

After many missions where they all put their lives on the line,Yuusuke died again for the cause only to be revived as a Toushin (a youkai with extreme strength and agility known as a battle god in the Makai). Now the three (youkai) Spirit Detectives of the Reikai or at least that's what they had been called before they were fired, were bonded almost in brotherhood. Their friendship endured war and battles growing all the stronger for the hardships, after all, time was nothing to them now, they had eons of it. Even pitted against one another their friendship never wavered. It seemed that even "love" could not break apart the trio as Yuusuke was now finding out.

He leaned his head back against the hard wooden bench and closed his eyes. Rain poured in steady rivulets down his face washing away any tears he shed. His dark hair was soaked and glossy in the half light of the storm and the setting sun. He looked up at the dark grey sky of the human world, his sable eyes fixed on details no human could see. This world was beautiful and empty. His mind wandered, he could remember everything in stark detail. The shade of her eyes, the curve of her lips, the hateful words that had ripped his heart to pieces. And his breaking point, her demand for him to leave his friends behind, her demand for him to be normal.

The date started typically with no signs of a pending fight, but their whole relationship had been on eggshells for the past several weeks. He and Keiko had been friends since childhood and as a human he had loved her. Since his last mission in Mushiori City and his return from the Makai three years prior, any time he mentioned his work or his friends, Keiko would button up tighter than a clam, with a scowl, she hated anything that reminded her that her life was not average. If Yuusuke kept his mouth shut she would complain that he was being angry and moody. Today had been Keiko's first day off of work in ten days and Yuusuke thought to surprise her with a full day of fun activities that he knew she loved. Arriving on her doorstep at seven o'clock that morning Yuusuke took her to her favorite breakfast diner and presented her with tickets to the most popular amusement park in Tokyo also the most expensive. The money was the one perk that Keiko never complained about, because of Yuusuke's youkai heritage.

When he awoke as a Toushin he had come to learn that he was the ancestral son of one of the kings in the Makai, Raizen. When Raizen died of starvation two years later Yuusuke would have been made king in his place but not wanting that sort of responsibility, he instead changed the whole governing system of the Makai. Now the king was decided by a tournament held every three years and because the first king was a close friend of his late "Father" Yuusuke was given his lands as a Lordship or a lesser kingship. Either way Yuusuke was financially set for his life time, however many centuries that would be. The problem came with exchanging Makai currency for human world dollars, and that he left to the new King of the Reikai and his former boss Koenma. Since the exchange was not simple, Yuusuke did odd jobs for Koenma on top of running a Ramen noodle stand as a cover for his freelance Spirit Detective work. Keiko hated that too.

Entering the park after the short train ride they looked around looking for one to ride that wouldn't make Keiko sick. She was never an adrenaline junkie like Yuusuke, but she still liked a good roller coaster providing it was mild. Picking and riding all the milder ones Yuusuke looked longingly at some of the more complicated thrill rides. After several hours, he even had his nose in the park pamphlet and was reading the description of these rides out loud. "Ho, check this one out Keiko! Three full loops and a double corkscrew while hanging on for dear life the whole time! You don't even sit in a car! You're strapped in a seating harness. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Hiei tried it and he squealed like a little girl?" he asked without even thinking. He laughed at his own joke and then glanced at Keiko realizing too late his mistake.

"I fail to see how you can possibly think, I would find that funny." She huffed sarcastically folding her arms tightly across her chest. She looked like she had just eaten a lemon with the sour expression on her face. She turned and walked towards the ride they had been heading to, a calm boat ride through a fake jungle.

"Kurama would have laughed." Yuusuke muttered to himself following behind her. Keiko's back went ramrod straight. The good mood of their date died instantly as Keiko turned on her heel and walked towards the exit of the park. Yuusuke followed after her dreading the ride home, he needn't have worried. After they got a suitable distance away from the crowds Keiko ripped into him.

"Kurama this and Hiei that! I don't care about what Hiei's reaction to a roller coaster would be or whether Kurama would laugh at him with you! Why can't you be a _normal_ human when we are together? We never talk about human things like jobs, or where to go on vacation. Even talking about the weather, would be better than having to hear you constantly talk about your _demonic_ life." She finished scathingly. " You know I hate that!"

Yuusuke felt his blood start to boil. Keiko always did this to him! She would nit-pick about the things in his life that he had no control over. Sure he could stop being friends with Hiei and Kurama, but the root of her problem was with him because he was no longer human. When Yuusuke remained stubbornly silent trying to not let his temper get the better of him Keiko continued with her tirade.

"We could walk away from this life of yours Yuusuke. You could quit being a Spirit Detective and Koenma could give you something to erase your memories and then we could get married. We could adopt human children who need a good home. Your old life would never bother us again, if you no longer remember it. You could stop being a fighter and get a real job. You could be normal if you would only let yourself try. You don't have to be a demon."

At this Yuusuke's self-control finally exploded. Everything that he had held back for the past several weeks flooded out of his mouth. He couldn't have stopped it had he wanted to. His fists clenched at his side knuckles white he gritted his teeth to keep from yelling. "I have done everything you asked me to do, Yukimura! I am a youkai king, but enrolled in a human high school and graduated two years ago because you asked me to. Don't you realize how embarrassing it was for me to be a "human" student who was 4 years older than all the others? I endured their human mockery for you because I wanted you to be happy, but even I can't change my blood. I am not normal Keiko! Being a _Youkai_ is part of my D.N.A. I can't change that no matter how much you wish me to! I can't erase it and I can't forget it! I can't stop fighting to protect you, because I love you. If I were to stop fighting, you and our children would be the first ones to suffer. I have enemies Keiko don't you remember the times you were targeted? I fought for you" his voice softened as he calming down somewhat pulled her into an embrace even though she tried to fight him. He spoke quietly in her ear one arm holding her close, one hand resting above her stomach.

"I want to marry you and I want you to bear _my_ children, our children. I want to swell with pride as our children grow inside of you and have the best of everything that we can offer them together, Keiko." Keiko ripped herself away from him and landed him with one of her famous punches. Except as a youkai her punch did nothing more than likely break her hand.

She looked down her nose at him with hate and disgust rolling off of her in waves. As she clutched her hand to her chest she snarled,"you want me to spawn your demonic offspring?! That's rich! As if I would ever allow myself to become pregnant with a demon baby. I would sooner abort the thing than give birth to it! It has become quite clear to me today I am only deluding myself. Who would stoop so low as to marry a piece of trash like you? Yuusuke Urameshi we are through! Don't ever speak to me again you worthless demon scum!" Turning on her heel she stormed away, leaving Yuusuke standing alone at the edge of the amusement park. The cacophony of laughter and bright music did nothing to alleviate the dark mood and shock that settled on him like a shroud. He was not aware of his knees hitting the concrete and leaving two indents in the stone as he dropped. A few startled girls shrieked in shock and ran from him, but he ignored them. He'd lost her. It was over.

Yuusuke blinked as he fought to keep his tears from falling, his eyes red and burning with the effort. As though to mock him the clouds above him ripped open to pour out their contents in a torrent. Now he was miserable, hurt and on top of that soaked. He did not even bother getting up from the ground. Yet, her ending their relationship had not hurt him nearly as much as her rejection of who he was. Everything he had endured for her meant nothing and it didn't hurt as much as he thought it should have. Keiko had been everything to him hadn't she? He frowned at his thoughts.

He had fought for her life in the dark tournament and he had returned from the Makai for her as he promised, but something had changed when he was gone. His human reasons for loving her had faded, as the first Makai tournament had reached its conclusion and he had come to terms with being Youkai. Perhaps it was that he had become more youkai and less human during the three years he was gone. Living in the crimson skied world of the youkai he had never felt more himself and at home. He could run at speeds athletes here could only dream of and he never had to concentrate on walking gently enough to not leave craters.

This human world was too fragile. Keiko was too fragile. He could never even think of taking her in to his world to show her the wonders. He could never completely relax around her for fear he would break her. That constant caution wore on him, he tried to hide it by telling himself he still loved her. That he had just been away from her for too long, but here was his undeniable proof that a human and Toushin could never be together. Now he understood why his old man had left his human lover after they had been together once. A human could never withstand the world that Youkai lived in. They would never be strong enough.

He was the son of a youkai king, and she was just a miserable pathetic human. Youkai valued power and Keiko was a weakness. Hiei had told him that over and over again. Now he wished he had listened. Picking himself up he made his way out of the amusement park and away from their obnoxious human laughter. He sought refuge in a deserted park and sank on to a wooden bench. Her words still ringing in his ears. Worthless, he'd heard it all his life and she had been the one when he was human to defend him. She had been the one he fought for and nearly died for again and again. He felt sick. Maybe he was too youkai to live in the Human world. Or maybe he was just broken. Maybe he didn't have a place. He leaned back against the sodden wood and closed his eyes letting his mind go blank.

Garbed from head to toe in his customary black cloak, a shorter figure stared out of the window in the living room on the second floor of the western style home he often stayed in with his friends. He was like a living statue, a shadow come to life- as his carmine eyes never left the spot that he gazed. The only movement, was that of the pulsing lavender light under his warded bandanna. His muscular body tensed and poised Hiei looked uncertainly out of the window in Kurama's house. His ruby eyes narrowed in thought.

Kurama set his book down and looked over at the apparition with concern in his verdant eyes. "What is it Hiei?" he asked as he stood up and carried his tea cup to the kitchen, his loose crimson hair swishing behind his lithe frame. A frown tugged at his lips as he pondered the only beings that could make Hiei react like he was. Normally the black haired male was aloof to everyone and everything, except Yuusuke and his twin sister Yukina. Kurama had the suspicion that Hiei was secretly in love with Yuusuke but respected him enough not to pursue him because of Keiko.

Hiei had been agitated more than usual the last hour. His eyes hadn't left the window. Now and then there had been a purple glow from the Jagan, the third eye implanted in Hiei's forehead. It was covered by a soft white cloth ward but for some reason Hiei had it open beneath the cloth. Hiei ran a hand through his gravity defying hair that rose like a black-flamed spiky mess on his head. The only change in his black hair was a highlight of white in the shape of a star-burst centered directly above the Jagan.

"Yuusuke is in pain, yet I can't sense him fighting anyone." He said suddenly his deep voice suddenly dark with worry.

"Wasn't he supposed to be going on his big date with Keiko?" Kurama asked as he returned. Worry evident on his beautiful features. He watched Hiei closely.

Hiei growled. There were many things that Hiei the Jaganshi hated; tears, especially those cried by a female, losing in anything, Lies, deceit, store bought convenience food including ice cream and Keiko Yukimura. Not necessarily in that order. Hearing that Yuusuke was in pain and with the twit was too much. This time he would put a stop to this farce. He had not told Yuusuke but Keiko was not the girl next door type she acted like. She was actually a bit of a tramp. He had tolerated Yuusuke dating the trollop because Yuusuke claimed to care about her. But he was not staying silent while she hurt him again. "I don't care, that "date" is over!" he stated before he reached for the lock on the window and was stopped by a slim hand on his arm. Carmine eyes shot to the pale hand with a glare. "What the hell-" Fury flashed in his eyes, but quickly turned to confusion. As the red head pointed at his feet.

Kurama hid it well but Hiei could read his worry for Yuusuke in the movements he made. One pale hand swept through his hair in the back likely taking stock of the seeds hidden there."You took your shoes off by the door, don't you want them?" Kurama said before letting go and moving to the door to get his own shoes and an umbrella. Hiei shrugged his muscled shoulders but moved next to him and began pulling his black boots back on.

Shoes on, Hiei was out the door and frowning impatiently as Kurama locked the door behind them. Tucking his keys away and checking he had his wallet Kurama opened his umbrella and said, "Lead the way Hiei."

The battle had not gone well. The Sengoku Jidai city of Edo was in ruins. Buildings were now in broken heaps of wood, some even charred from the fire. The bandits had been thorough, at least with the destruction. They had not however succeeded in escape. Kagome could not stop running her fingers over the blood soaked subjugation beads of her fallen hero. She had not slept much and though she had eaten she had no appetite. Food tasted like ashes in her mouth and often times would only make her nauseous. Still she ate at every meal at the behest of her friends. Although she knew her time here in this era was almost up, she just could not drag herself away from the place she had last held him. Inuyasha was gone, leaving whatever he had wanted to tell her unsaid in the wake of his death. Soundless tears rolled down her cheeks as she rubbed her fingers over and over the beads.

 _They, a ragtag bunch consisting of a Hanyou, Miko, Taijiya, Ookami_ _and Monk along with some assistance unintentionally of course from a full blood Inu youkai,_ _had defeated Naraku a vile and evil hanyou who had terrorize and tormented all of them in one way or another,_ _four years before and Kagome had just come back eleven months ago. After defeating Naraku, he had one last trap planned and sent Kagome into a void. Upon escaping the void she had been unable to cross to the past, as the well she used for transport refused her passage for three years. Finally the day of her eighteenth birthday the well opened once more and she had eagerly returned to her hanyou Inuyasha._ _Since then Kagome and Inuyasha had been trying to fit their lives together. Hunting for shards had been one thing but normal everyday life was something entirely different._ _Their wedding had been planned for the end of the month the night of the one year anniversary that she had returned. It was supposed to be the beginning of their lives together._

 _The sun had set merely two hours before the attack and Inuyasha's human night had begun. There was no chance he would survive such a wound with so long before dawn. The attack happened so fast, there had been no warning and no chance to prepare._

 _Youkai had come seeking the one who called himself Inuyasha. They had come seeking the jewel of four souls which no longer existed in a form that could be stolen. No one except Kagome knew exactly what that really meant._ _Kagome and Old Kaede had managed to place a barrier over her hut and the shrine and to shield the people of the city so those who had run for shelter had survived. Inuyasha had refused to cower and hide to wait out the attack till morning. He had walked bravely out to defend his home and his intended. To his credit he had taken four of the youkai with him to the spirit world even without the use of Tetsuaigua the fang shaped sword left to him by his father. The youkai attacking had laughed mockingly at him as he had drawn the rust and chipped blade. But they didn't laugh as that same blade took two of their comrades. He'd been stabbed but still fought. Even as the last two youkai pinned him down and drew their filthy blade across his throat, he fought. Cursing them with his last breath he managed to wedge Tetsuaigua between his killer's ribs and through its heart. His light had gone out with his last act and Kagome had turned the last one to dust in her grief._

Gently, old Kaede- Kikyou's younger sister, the grandmother like miko; took Kagome's hands into her wrinkled calloused hands and held them. Her voice like her body was worn with age. "Kagome child, I have had a premonition thy life is in danger. Dear one, this place is no place for thee to linger. I will handle all of the necessary tasks to lay our hero to his rest, I will make a tomb for him and he will receive every honor we can afford him. I promise thee that. Go and heal thy heart and if the kami are willing we shall meet again one day. I have sent word to Miroku and Sango to let them know. They will understand. Nothing remains for ye here but pain. I will help ye pack quickly and escort ye to the old well. Then I will seal our side child."

Slowly Kagome's eyes filled with tears and slid down the pale skin of her cheek. She knew that Kaede was right. Her waist length midnight colored hair fell forward and hid her face from view as she leaned over Inuyasha's beads, silently her lips moved as she begged him to forgive her for leaving. It seemed there was no place for her in his world without him. After a few moments had past, her shoulders stopped shaking in those horrid silent sobs. She was dirty and her hair matted, she looked awful but she climbed to her feet and began to gather her things from the hut Inuyasha had built for them.

Kaede helped her pack her things quickly, noticing at the bottom of Kagome's bag were the robes she had worn that horrible night still stained with Inuyasha's blood. She sighed heavily but had not removed them or asked to wash them for her; instead she packed everything on top of them. Tearfully Kagome hugged her mentor and the woman who had become a grandmother to her in this era. Lightly she kissed the woman's cheek. Hoping her message would be understood then she turned and without looking back. She walked the direction of Inuyasha's forest. Old Kaede walked silently beside her, her wizened eyes watching for danger. The feeling and premonition still fresh in her mind.

As they arrived at the well Kaede hurried her to the old structure "Go child, don't look back ye will be in our hearts, forever."

Kagome waved good bye and walked the last steps to the well. Sitting on the edge with her legs inside the well she sat there for a long moment her shoulders silently shaking with sobs. Tightly she clutched Inuyasha's beads Kaede had given her. Clenching her eyes closed she jumped into the darkness of the well from this side for the last time.

The tall male with silver hair the color of moonlight and golden eyes like molten suns stared at the place where the Miko had disappeared into the bright flare of blue light and magic. "Where is the woman?" he growled. No longer able to pick up her scent he stalked to the well and glared into its depths. No trace of her remained. "I will not ask you again hag, where is she." He turned angry eyes on the old woman and she flinched but remained silent as her hands moved through the spell. As there was a flash of light and then the constant hum of the well died she looked up. He raised his lips in a silent snarl. "Well?"

"She is out of thy reach, forever," the words had scarcely left the old woman's lips before blood spilled down her chin. Four long slashes cut deeply into the old Miko's chest and she stumbled back towards the well falling against the side as her life ebbed. "Ye will never find her now." she coughed with her last breath.

Sesshomaru turned his back shaking the blood from his claws. He was a proud youkai lord, and slowly during the time hunting for Naraku he had begun to feel some pride for the mixed blood in Inuyasha. The hanyou had earned his respect, but even so he had mixed that blood with that of a miko, not just any miko but the miko who had fought beside him. He'd thought Inuyasha would have learned to keep his distance after the first miko he was infatuated with betrayed him. But that foolish welp... "I will find her no matter where you have hidden her. The girl will die just to be certain that his line is finished." His molten gold eyes flashed to dull red as he turned and walked away, his lips twisted in a wicked grin.

After a time of letting his mind blank, Yuusuke tore his gaze from the sky to stare at the ground, watching the rain water pool into puddles that tomorrow would be played in by children wearing rain coats and boots. He felt empty and cold, lost and worthless, just as she had said. He couldn't even feel the chill of the rain as it soaked through his hair and ran down his face. His clothes were soaked and clung to him, but he wasn't aware of any of that. All he could feel was numb. His chest hurt and it was hard to breathe but he had experienced worse pain and ignored it. He wasn't aware of how cold his skin really was until a hand landed on his shoulder. The heat of that touch seeping through his sodden shirt surprised him. He hadn't even noticed Hiei approach. He could feel the weight of Hiei's eyes on him but couldn't summon up the energy to turn his head. Suddenly the rain stopped falling on him and made a soft shushing sound as it hit fabric and bounced off. He slowly raised his eyes to see the expensive dress pants and shoes of the person beside him. The scent of menthol and roses told him Kurama was standing beside him. Feeling the comfort of the youki of his friends he finally raised his head.

Kurama held an umbrella over his head and Yuusuke looked up in to the warm concerned verdant gaze of his friend and he felt the first tear spill from his eyes to land among the water droplets on his hand. He tried to breathe and it came out a choked sob. Hiei's hand tightened in the wet fabric it was easy to feel his anger in the action. Yuusuke tried to laugh it off but more shaky breaths and another sob broke free. Hiei let go of his shoulder and grabbed his collar intent on shaking him. But another tear rolled down his cheek and fell.

Hiei stared at Yuusuke's tear on his hand in near horror and fury. He had never seen Yuusuke cry before or since the day Genkai had died a second time. This was unacceptable! He hated to see such pain in someone he cared for- respected. Gods, who was he kidding. Ever since Yuusuke had looked at him and uttered the words "I trust you." Hiei had been hooked.

His Mother's kind may have been frigid as the ice that birthed them, but his Fathers blood sang hot in his fiery veins. He wanted Yuusuke, for everything like he had never wanted another soul. The strength of his feelings for the Mazoku overwhelmed him at times and he honestly had no idea what to do with them. Now seeing him like this he was utterly lost on how to take away the pain not just for Yuusuke but for himself as well. Slowly he let go of Yuusuke's collar as Kurama touched his arm. Now was not the time.

Kurama sat next to their leader still holding the umbrella over them all and put his arm around Yuusuke's shoulders. Hiei silently took his cue and sat on Yuusuke's right raising his ki to warm the air. Kurama sighed, he had a fairly good idea what had happened but, he hoped he was wrong. Yuusuke had mentioned to him that he was planning on proposing properly to Keiko soon, and Kurama had halfheartedly encouraged him. "Shall we at least get out of the rain, Yuusuke? We might not be able to get sick as youkai but it is hardly comfortable to be soaked to the skin in chilly rain water. Let's go back to my place and have some hot tea and then if you feel like it you can tell us what happened, okay?" Yuusuke silently nodded and slowly climbed to his feet, Hiei jumping instantly to his feet to stand beside Yuusuke made Kurama pause. Had he hurt both of them tonight with his carelessness? A soft gasp and the wet sound of a body hitting the ground and splashing in one of the deeper puddles startled them all. Hiei spun his hand on his katana ready to defend Yuusuke and Kurama spun on instinct. Then he relaxed a soothing expression sliding on to his face as he saw the small figure trapped under a larger than possible backpack. They were struggling in the water and mud and Kurama wondered why he could not hear any cries for help.

Kagome climbed out of the well and wiped her eyes. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to answer any questions about Inuyasha. Her family would think nothing of it if she didn't come home for a time and being the middle of the night they were not even aware she had returned. Mentally she went over the supplies in her bag and nodded. If she was careful she could easily live off her supplies for a good three weeks. By then she could find a job and start anew. She would contact them then, after she was settled, but not now.

Hefting her pack on to her shoulders and shifting things in her pack so that her quiver was not getting squashed she gathered up her unstrung bow tucked that in carefully as well so that it would not get damaged in the rain she could hear pouring down on the roof of the well house. Looking through the front pocket she found a sutra written by Miroku and placed it under the lip of the well and out of sight sealing the well from her side too. Then silently she opened the shoji doors and closed them again without a sound. Silent as a shadow she slipped across the Shrine and carefully down the stone stairs. Once safely on the sidewalk she broke into a run. She had to get as far from this place as she could.

The closest train station was easily reached if she cut through the large park two blocks away. She could sleep there and take the first train going anywhere. She was soaked to the skin in moments from the heavy rain that was washing everything away. Normally she loved the rain, but tonight the rain was serving a purpose, tonight the rain was washing away the woman known as Kagome Higurashi and leaving just Kagome, a broken Shikon no Miko; an immortal who did not belong in either world. It was for the best that she left this part of Tokyo; too many people knew her and would mention seeing her to her family. Maybe not contacting them again ever would be for the best too. Then they would never know that she was no longer human.

Her feet splashed through the puddles as she ran in the heavy rain, her heavy bag bouncing against her back almost painfully as the precipitation made the bag heavier the wetter it got. She didn't hesitate at the entrance to the park and she paid no heed to whom or what might be lurking inside. Her mind was set and her focus was not as shaky while she ran. Her emotions were in chaos and she had closed off her powers for now she had no need of them. She had not eaten the night before unable to stomach the simple fish stew again. Her stomach lurched and Kagome stopped to turn into a bush where she retched till there was nothing left in her stomach. The rain quickly washed the putrid smells away and Kagome shakily continued on her way. She mentally calculated the money still in her wallet in her bag and thought longingly of tempura and pot stickers. Even a burger sounded amazing.

She was so intent on getting through the park that she did not see the uneven sidewalk until her foot caught it. Her hands flew out to stop her fall but she landed hard on her knees and then as her inertia continued she sprawled on the unforgiving pavement in the middle of an icy puddle, tears blurring her sight, her heavy yellow pack pinning her where she fell. She struggled helplessly unable to ask for assistance. Her shock in watching Inuyasha die had made her mute. The only thing she could do was lay pinned and weep silently into her hands. Mentally begging someone, anyone to help her.

Hands gently moved the heavy pack, as a kind voice questioned, "Are you alright miss?" Kagome was unaware of the sight she was covered in the mud she had landed in. Her cheeks were smudged as well from when she had buried her face in her hands to weep. Kurama's eyes widened as his nose told him of blood's presence on her and that it was youkai in origin. Glancing at Hiei he noticed that the apparition had also noticed as had Yuusuke, the scent cutting through his emotional fog like a knife.

Three pairs of eyes assessed her but all they saw was a small female covered head to foot in mud. Covered in the filth, they could not determine her age or her actual appearance save that she wore the soaked red and white shrine garb of a miko. Around her slender neck hidden partially by the long strands of her soaked and muddied hair was a set of black beads spaced at intervals with youkai teeth. She was tiny, roughly a little taller than Hiei had been five years ago when they had all met, soaked to the skin and dirty from her fall.

Kagome rubbed her eyes to clear them of her tears smudging more mud and nodded her thanks, brushing off her clothes and noticing for the first time the mud covering them. Her eyes filled once more with tears. She clutched the beads around her neck, where the blood scent seemed to originate, before curling into herself and weeping. Yuusuke cast a glance at his friends and saw them nod. Kurama sighed softly as he could hear no sound even though her mouth was open. Her silence bothered him. "Miss, I am going to pick you up and carry you somewhere safe that is close by. There is no point in staying out in the rain we will only end up ill. There is an all night bath house where you can clean up and I insist you use it to your hearts content."

"I'll carry her, Kurama. No point you getting all muddy." Yuusuke said picking her up before they could argue. He scooped up her bag separately and slung it easily over his shoulder. He could fall apart later. Right now this took priority. The weight of her bag surprised him. It was far to heavy for a girl her size to carry and she felt as though she weighed nothing. She didn't fight or protest in the slightest, another thing that worried them all. They could be rapists or murderers for all she knew and she wasn't even trying to fight! In fact the woman didn't respond at all as she continued to cry those horrible silent sobs.

At least they were silent to Yuusuke and Kurama. For Hiei it was another matter. With the Jagan her sobs had sound and meaning. He could hear her clearly and he felt the grief in her broken thoughts. Her mind was closed to him but he kept hearing one name cried over and over: Inuyasha.

He had heard once of a hanyou called Inuyasha. He had been the hanyou who had defeated the evil Naraku in the quest for the jewel. The legends said he died a hero and that he was mourned by all those who knew him. But no one mourned more than the Shikon no Miko, who was to have become his mate. But Inuyasha had died only a fortnight before their wedding. No one had ever heard what became of the missing Miko but this woman knew a name centuries old, was mourning a hanyou who was five hundred years plus dead, how in the seven hells was that possible?

Flanked by Kurama and Hiei Yuusuke carried the woman to the all night bath house and there they waited for her to change and bathe all of them lost in confusion about the conundrum just dropped on them. The female was faster at her bathing than they had anticipated but she did look 100% better clean.

Kagome came out of the room and bowed to the males who had been kind enough to help her in the park. They felt familiar to her as all youkai did. Oh yes, she knew what they were and it was also why she knew she was in no danger. Youkai she could defend herself from it was humans who terrified her.

Yuusuke stared. He didn't mean to look at her, but now that she wasn't wearing those awful clothes and she was dressed normally and out of the rain he could see her clearly. She was gorgeous. Her still wet long midnight hair framed a delicate feminine face with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. Her full pink lips turned down a little but they still looked kissable. Her figure no longer hidden, curved in all the right places and he noticed Kurama openly admiring her while she wasn't looking at any of them. Even Hiei was checking her out covertly of course. Yuusuke's only thought at that moment was: damn. It was clear that she was not as young as they had assumed with her full figure that of a woman. Her eyes were too knowing aged with some experience they couldn't begin to guess. She had changed in to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt much too light for the weather.

Without much argument from the silent woman they all made their way to the 24 hour café just outside of the train station. Yuusuke carried her inside and Kurama asked for a table, some hot tea for the woman as well as a large order of gyoza and tempura vegetables and a round of hot sake for himself and his friends. The woman excused her self limping slightly to the restroom leaving her things behind.

As soon as the door closed Kurama peeked into her pack and raised an eyebrow at what he found. The first things to meet his gaze were her bow and arrows like the kind he had seen in museums. He had only seen one other bow like hers and it had been over five hundred years old and it was a collector's piece worth a very large amount of money. Her arrows were in perfect condition even the fletching was new. He could smell the same scent of blood coming from somewhere within her pack and frowned. There was no time to search through her bag.

"She will be coming out in a few seconds Fox." Hiei warned as he watched the door. Carefully Kurama replaced her bag as she had left it. He would need longer to discover her secrets. And he would discover, them it was not a choice, she had been covered in the scent of youkai blood and she was dressed as a Miko, two things that set his blood a boil and his mind racing with his need for answers.

As she returned she gave her rescuers a sort of smile and Yuusuke felt a jolt through his system. 'Youkai blood,' he reminded himself before he got too interested. Not one to beat around the bush Yuusuke leaned over and whispered "demons, what do you know of them?" as she settled on the bench next to him. Kurama rolled his eyes and Hiei glared. Yuusuke never was good at being subtle.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer and then lowered her head before she dug around in her pack. Pulling out a notebook she wrote: "not as much as I would like to, why do you know where I can meet some youkai to question?"

Kurama read her words slowly trying to find any hidden meaning. He was taken back by the way she had underlined the word youkai. Most humans that knew of them, called them demons insisting that they spawned from their idea of hell. To call a youkai a demon was rather like a racial slur. All youkai hated it. "If I did, what would you want with them?" he wrote back thinking it odd she was writing instead of speaking. Was there a reason she did not speak to them? Was this a sort of game or could she just not speak.

She studied them all silently and then she leaned over the notebook; Kagome wrote one word that left them all puzzled, "Friendship." She paused for a moment before she wrote "I'm Kagome, who are you guys?"

Yuusuke leaned closer and whispered "I will be happy to tell you my name if you will answer one question for me. I don't want to sound rude but, why do you smell of youkai blood?" Leaning close to her he could smell a variety of scents her hair smelled of the shampoo she had used to wash with, but behind all of that she smelled of ozone, she smelled of power. That caught his interest, a human with power who possibly wanted to befriend youkai? Was she for real? Unknown to him Kurama and Hiei were thinking along those same lines but for different reasons.

Her face fell and tears began to fall from her red puffy eyes rolling down her cheeks as she wrote in a shaky script. "My- best friend died in my arms. And yes he was youkai." she covered her face trying to regain her composure.

"I am so very sorry Kagome. My name is Kurama. He is Yuusuke and our friend Hiei. I apologize for all of the questions but we mustn't be too careful. Is there something we can do to help you, my dear?" Kurama asked kindly. Something about her story was off but he couldn't place it. Maybe it was the look on her face that told him a "friend" was not an accurate description.

When she started to cry, Yuusuke wanted to kick himself for doubting her and bringing up such a topic, but he had to be sure. Just as Kurama had said they had to error on the side of caution. If she was dangerous they had to know so that she could be taken to the Reikai. But Kagome seemed practically harmless. She couldn't know that they were S class youkai and that no human power was enough to worry them. Still she was beautiful. He watched a tear roll down her cheek and noticed that it sparkled as it splashed on the table. Was it possible that after Keiko, the gods would see fit to show him humanity was not a lost cause and send him proof?

Hiei however used the chance to nudge at her mental barriers but he found no way through them. This girl- woman was powerful if she could thwart the Jagan. Who was she, really? She bent to write something and Hiei snatched the notebook from her. "Speak onna, there is no need for this irritating game." She sighed and held out her hand for the pilfered notebook. "No, speak woman. I refused to indulge this whim."

She shook her head slowly and pointed to her throat. "Hiei, she cannot." Kurama began to explain, but Hiei glared.

"You can't speak? Yes, you can." He stated as his Jagan glowed behind his headband. **^Now onna, tell me why you are refusing to speak to us. This game stops now.** ^ Hiei demanded mentally his voice making her jump. She looked as him curiously and then a slow sad smile spread over her lips, it didn't touch her eyes. She didn't however look away meeting his gaze with hers.

 _ **~Its not a game. So you are...an elemental right? Kurama san is a kitsune but he feels strange, off somehow like there are two beings sitting there. I haven't figured out Yuusuke san's kind yet though. ~**_

 **^Onna-^** Hiei warned his eyes narrowing at her wayward thoughts. **^You are at my mercy and my patience is wearing thin.^**

 _ **~Oh, right. Um my grandmother said it was some kind of reaction to the shock of seeing my f-f-friend die~**_ her mental voice quivered and Hiei was unsurprised to see that tears were flowing from her eyes as she looked at him.

^ **Show me.^** Hiei demanded pushing again against her mental barriers. There were no weaknesses that he could grip to rip it open, rather like a wall, a smooth wall with no flaws instead of the typical curtain. He mentally growled in frustration.

 **~I can't. Forgive me, but we all have secrets. I swear to you I am no threat.~**

Kurama glared at his shorter less patient friend and wrapped an arm around her. "Hiei, Kagome san is very fragile at this time and you must be gentle with her. I want answers too but forcing her to speak isn't possible."

 **^I know the shock muted her^** Hiei interrupted mentally. **^She told me, Kurama. She also told me that you are a kitsune** _ **but you**_ __ _ **feel strange, off somehow like there are two beings sitting there.**_ Kurama started and blinked down at the woman removing his arm casually. ^ **and I am an elemental and she hasn't figured out** **Yuusuke's kind. This is a dangerous onna. You saw how she was dressed and the weapons she carries. She is a Miko powerful enough to thwart the Jagan.** **The question is why does she want friendship and did she kill her friend? ^**

 ***** _She thwarted the Jagan, dear Inari! She is a threat to all of us then. She could potentially do some damage or even kill one of us._ _But as she said something is off. So don't you_ _dare ask her that about her friend_ _Hiei! Would a Miko_ **cry** _after every mention of her youkai friend's death if she killed them? Think about it Hiei, look at her she loved this friend. A_ _male to whom she was very close. I would wager not only a friend. Perhaps a lover or intended._ _Look at her eyes and tell me that the pain there isn't similar to Yuusuke's. She loved this youkai who ever he was.*_ Kurama replied to Hiei through their mental connection. Hiei glared back at the Kitsune.

Their order arrived at the table and Kagome looked hungrily at the food. Yuusuke noticed the look and pushed the plate her way. "Eat, they won't finish their discussion anytime soon." she snatched the plate devouring the gyoza very quickly. She looked longingly at the tempura. She had an apology in her eyes for the empty plate but she felt like she hadn't eaten in a week and the smell of cooking she was more used to ignited her appetite once again and she was famished. Yuusuke waved his hand silently giving her the go ahead and she devoured the tempura too.

Yuusuke watched her eat like a starving stray and realized that the pain she was feeling must be enormous. He could see it in her eyes and the way her shoulders drooped. He was positive that she was just what she said, needing a friend. He slid closer to her on the bench in a reckless and sudden move and grabbed her up in a hug that startled them both. She didn't move for a moment and then slowly she hugged him back. "I don't know why I know this, but you need a hug right?" he whispered to her. Kagome buried her face in his shoulder and nodded.

She closed her eyes and let herself feel safe in his arms though she felt the pain and confusion in his aura and tightened her arms around him. " _You need a hug too don't you_ _Yuusuke? I can feel your pain. I don't know why you are hurting but I can't let it alone. So you need this right?_ " she asked silently in her thoughts.

Hiei turned his eyes from Kurama and watched them, even in this public place he would kill her if she threatened Yuusuke and damn the consequences. The onna was dangerous, but strangely gentle even though she knew Yuusuke was a youkai she was willingly comforting him. What a puzzling onna. But he could not help the twinge of jealousy that a woman they had just met was bold enough to hug Yuusuke when he had not mustered the courage.

After a moment Yuusuke let her go and as she opened her mouth to say some thing he popped the last piece of tempura from that plate in her mouth. She shook her head as she ate the bite. Her stomach growled and Yuusuke grinned at her somehow feeling lighter like hugging her had made everything alright again. She blushed and ducked her head mouthing 'sorry.' Yuusuke shook his head still smirking "Sorry for what, being hungry? Eat Kagome. Kurama ordered the food to be eaten," he said picking up another piece of vegetable tempura and dipping it into the sauce. He held it out to her with his hand under it to catch any drips. Kagome giggled silently as she took the offered piece from his chopsticks with her teeth. The second plate of tempura disappeared swiftly after the first bite.

"Um, Kurama I think we will need some more food." Yuusuke said looking at the now empty plates and back at their very hungry guest. They all looked at the small slip of a woman and Yuusuke laughed as her stomach growled again. "Have you not eaten in a while?" she shook her head in answer and looked to Kurama.

Kurama eyed the empty plates and the guilty look and raised his hand to call the waitress over. When she arrived Kurama quickly gave the order for a second order of everything plus whatever was already standing by to be served. Slyly he slid a bill in her hand and she smiled and went off to fetch the plates that the chef had just finished preparing. When the plates arrived Kagome bounced a little with excitement making Kurama and Yuusuke laugh.

Hiei however was faced with a strange collection of pieces to a puzzle called Kagome. And the direction those pieces were falling had him faced with an unbelievable possibility. He was youkai so he had seen and done things said to be impossible but how this woman knew Inuyasha enough to mourn him, her acceptance of youkai, her knowledge of youkai types and her ability to sense Yoko also her power great enough to block the Jagan, now she was an impossibility. He knew for a fact that human miko no longer needed power like hers so the blood line had thinned. So how was a miko with her power here in the human world? She had to be...but it was improbable. He did not believe in fate or in coincidence but if not that then what? They just happened to run into a woman who knows about youkai, likes youkai, wants to be friends with youkai on the day that the Keiko bitch decides to be a bitch and hurt his Yuusuke. Simply impossible he needed proof. And all of that proof was three feet away in a giant yellow pack...He could play nice until he knew for sure and then he wasn't sure what to do.

Kurama picked up a pair of chopsticks and picked up a fried noodle and held it out to her. Hiei rolled his eyes as he pushed the cup of tea towards her reheating it a little to make it the perfect temperature. And then pouring his friends a drink of heated sake he sat down next to Kurama and picked up his own set of chopsticks.

Kagome eyed him while she chewed the noodles. Her eyes silently plead for him not to join in, but Hiei was not in the practice of making anything simple but he was also not in the habit of doing things like feeding onna's that were fully capable of feeding themselves, so he picked up some noodles and popped them into his own mouth.

Kagome smiled at him gratefully and picked up the sake, she held it out in offer and he picked up the empty dish in front of him with a nod. If she wanted to pour him sake he had no reason to refuse.

They passed the evening enjoying the company and the males enjoying their selves feeding her while she poured them their sake and ate every bite put in front of her with gusto. Time slid by and before too long it had gotten later and the storm had lulled. Kagome yawned, jaw cracking. Kurama glanced at his watch and sighed. "Time for us to head home, Kagome, do you have somewhere to go?"

Slowly she nodded and bowed her silent thanks. Hiei put his hand on her bag. "You will be doing no such thing Onna. As if the three of us would allow you to sleep in a train station with no where as a , put that thought out of your head."

Kurama and Yuusuke looked at her in shock and then looked at the smug look on Hiei's face. Somehow they got the feeling Kagome had wanted to keep that information to herself. However now that it was in the open Kurama eagerly rose to the occasion.

"My place is nothing terribly fancy, but I have a guest room and it has a private bathroom. I insist you spend the night out of the rain. Tomorrow we can help you to locate another place if you wish. I live just a short train ride from here or a rather long walk or short run if you prefer. The rain has paused for the moment but it will get worse before the night ends so…" He offered his arm to her with a smile. She took it slowly and he picked her up once again when she winced as she took a step. "I noticed that you are favoring your right ankle so I will make a poultice for it when we get to my place." He turned to Yuusuke who had gone quiet. "You will stay as well. I will not take no for an answer."

~Bossy Kitsune! ~ Kagome huffed mentally. Hiei smirked.

 **^ You will be living in the "apartment" for as long as you have nowhere to go. We will not let you sleep in a tent or at a train station. Don't bother trying to lie, we can tell when you do. Kurama's place is a house he is renting. It has five bedrooms and two levels. It even has a small guest house. It's also not even in Tokyo but just outside of it. ^** Hiei told her mentally as he picked up her pack. Opening it to shove the notebook inside.

~bossy Elementals too!~

"I'm going to run and beat the storm. I hate getting wet and you two will be slower. I'll carry her stuff back." Hiei said to the other males before he was gone.

Kagome frowned at the place he had been standing a moment ago. Yuusuke and Kurama seemed to be trustworthy but she wasn't sure about Hiei. All of her secrets were in her bag and written in a journal. With Hiei gone so too was her means of communicating with these two as he had taken her notebook. Damn.

Kurama threw some bills on the table and nodded to Yuusuke who took Kagome from him and then Kurama was gone as well. "Alright, let's go hop a train." Yuusuke said with a grin. Kagome sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, it wasn't as though she could complain. Her stomach was full and her eyelids were heavy. Yuusuke's steady breathing and pleasant natural clean smell soon had her eyes closing and her mind calming. She had come to be used to her male youkai friends carrying her, Inuyasha used to love doing so. First on his back and then in his arms like Yuusuke was doing now. But it wasn't as though Koga hadn't done the same.

There was just something comfortable about this Yuusuke that set her at ease and made her feel safe. Kurama made her feel similar, but Hiei- he made her feel completely exposed and vulnerable. It was not a pleasant idea to consider that her thoughts were not hers alone when the shorter dark youkai was around. She shivered.

Soft concerned chocolate brown eyes turned to her as he paused in his steps. "Kagome, are you alright?" he asked feeling her tremble. Her sad cobalt eyes opened as she looked at him. "I know things have happened really fast, that have changed your life, I can tell. I know the feeling." He cradled her small form with one arm as he pulled out his wallet and bought two passes for the train they needed. "Would you like to hear a story Kagome? You know to pass the time?"

Kagome smiled a little and nodded.

"Alright, it began just after my fifteenth birthday." Kagome blinked this beginning was a lot like her own, "Now I'm no saint and I was known as the great Urameshi a nasty punk from Sarayashki Junior High school. I was human then or rather I thought I was. I hated school and teachers and I was well known for my fists having the strongest punches in the city. Quite a rep huh?" he chuckled at her eager look. "There I was having a crappy ass day when I spot this dumb kid. This little kid is playing ball on the side of the road. I warned him about it and continued on my way. Suddenly I hear screeching tires and I act. I leaped for the kid about to be roadkill, I shove the kid outta the way and bang! I'm dead."

She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head in confusion. Yuusuke chuckled at her reaction, "I won't bore you with the emotional shit, but I did an ordeal to win back my life and as payment I am assigned the Spirit detective of the Ningenkai. Yep, I won the right to fight evil and protect the humans and all that. All around protector of the good stuff, as my friend Kuwabara says."

Yuusuke grinned as he watched her reactions to his words. She was silently laughing enjoying the story as he told it, something Keiko never had. Keiko had never wanted to make friends with "demons". Truthfully it wasn't hearing that her friend who died was youkai, or that she was looking for youkai friends, it was the look she had given him of disapproval when he had said they were demons. She had been genuinely displeased with his use of the term. Going so far as to underline twice the word youkai when she replied to the question. Silently in her own way she had told him more of her character through that then any other way she could have. She clearly hated the term demon and refused to allow it. Yuusuke also had, gathered that she would be totally cool about youkai oddities like claws and fangs too.

"My first mission was to get back these three things that had been stolen. That's how I met Kurama and Hiei. They were the thieves. Before you go thinking that they are evil or whatever, I have to say that they have come a long way since that time. Now, I trust both of them with my life. Kurama is great at the brainy stuff that confuses most people and thanks to his human side he has a good grasp of the emotional stuff. I'll let him tell you more if he wants. Now Hiei, well he's different. Where Kurama is light Hiei is dark." He felt her shiver again and shook his head. "He's not evil, but he can be confusing. He wouldn't have spoken to you at all if he didn't want to help you even just a little. He isn't like that. Hiei is black and white no grey at all. And he's honest about things to a fault. He hates lies and deceit. It took me till last year to really understand him. You will see that underneath that cold facade that Hiei is actually kinda nice in his own way. He is a great guy and if he gives you any problems you come to me and I'll set him straight."

'You like him.' she mouthed.

He blushed a little, "Maybe." Yuusuke winked as he picked her up once again and carried her off the train at their stop. He was quiet the rest of the walk. Kagome relaxed in to his arms again and was soon sound asleep. With Kagome asleep he now had way too much time to think on everything. Surprisingly though his thoughts didn't go immediately to Keiko or their break up fight. They went instead to Hiei.

Yuusuke blushed, god Hiei...His expressions, his body, his laugh, his eyes...He was such a freak, liking his male friend like he did. Kagome was right, he did like Hiei as much more than a friend. Somehow Keiko must have figured that out and gotten jealous. Had he really talked about Hiei so often as to be said constantly? Did that make him gay? Or was he just a fucked up mess? Kagome was hot, and he would certainly not mind sliding between her thighs, but Hiei rocked his world too. Was he bi? God, he didn't know! He couldn't ask anyone except Kagome, but he didn't know her enough to do so yet. Or did he? Maybe, if he had the chance he could ask her what she thought.

Her mouth open in a silent scream Kagome bolted upright and panted as tears poured from her eyes. She felt a displacement of wind and a pair of hands gripped her shoulders. Still in the haze of her nightmare she threw herself into the chest of the male, her body wracked with silent sobs. She clung to the warm body like a life line. _**~Inuyasha! No! Please! Stop bleeding! It won't stop! Inuyasha!~**_

Fingers gripped the cloth of his clothes with white knuckles. Her body shook with horrible sobs that only he could actually hear. And God he wished he could not. He honestly hated to see this woman, this unique female cry. Hiei looked down at the woman in shock. He'd heard her scream and rushed to assist her. She had made no physical sound and so the other two slept undisturbed. He had moved to wake her and now he found himself in a rather awkward situation. When she had flung herself weeping at him he had been taken off guard and her slight form had pinned him where he sat. She was clinging to him tightly too. He felt her tears soak through his thin tank top and he sighed. "Onna calm down. It was a dream." He said in his best attempt to be gentle. Now that he knew who she was, he could afford some kindness to her.

Hiei had run on ahead and in the pretense of helping her to settle in, searched her things. He had emptied her pack on to the floor and was rummaging through when Kurama came in and began putting things in drawers. Hiei had paid him little attention as he continued sifting through her things. The blood soaked robes had given them both a start as it was obvious from the amount of blood coving the cloth that the friend she spoke of had bled to death. Hiei narrowed his eyes as Kurama set the robes aside to ask her what he should do with them. Hiei went back to searching. His hand brushed a leather bound book and he waited until Kurama turned away before he tucked the book into his shirt. He would read it later.

For some reason he felt unwilling to share his find with the kitsune. Maybe it was, simply knowing something that Kurama didn't, or maybe it was his own certainty that if she was who he thought she was Kurama would most likely pursue her- she was rather beautiful as humans went. He still wasn't ready to see another of his teammates suffer the pains of female cruelty. He was certain that this book contained the guilt and the confession of what had really happened to her friend. Whatever his reasons he was cautious as he finished rummaging through her things and left. It occurred to him then that Yuusuke was alone with the woman and he darted off to follow them.

He watched over Yuusuke like a silent shadow. When he noticed the woman was sleeping in Yuusuke's arms he frowned. Yuusuke seemed deep in thought and as much as Hiei wanted to he had never established a metal connection with Yuusuke allowing him his mental privacy. Mostly because it was the one thing he could do for Yuusuke to return his trust. Having his back was a given, so this was Hiei's unspoken gift. His eyes scanned the Toushin slowly taking in all of the details of him, the sadness in his eyes, the weight of his steps and the droop of his shoulders. He looked like he had been beaten; defeated. His hair fell around his face wildly and no longer gelled back. His clothes still rather wet clung to his figure as he walked and Hiei had to force his eyes away from the muscles that the wet shirt and pants revealed. This was foolish, Yuusuke was still with his human and Hiei would never be in his arms. With a shake of his head Hiei vanished in to the night.

Finding a quiet place in the attic where he had set up a kind of room for himself, Hiei settled down on the futon he'd acquired and with a snap of his fingers he lit the several lamps and candles surrounding his little area. He still didn't use electric lights. Pulling out the book he looked it over. The cover of the book was well worn and fraying in several places and Hiei raised an eyebrow at the condition it was in. Shrugging he opened the book and began to read…

The more he read the more he respected the woman and the more he realized the legends about her and her quest were all lies. He had judged her unfairly. It took all of his will not to rush down stairs and demand that she explain the rest of the things she had written for she had ended mid sentence. He felt her when Yuusuke brought her in to the house for the air somehow seemed cleaner and the urge to ask her his questions grew. But she was asleep and so he listened to Yuusuke and Kurama put her in the guest room beneath him and then walk further in to the house. He was curious about the days occurrence with Yuusuke looking so broken so he moved along the frame boards with the grace of a cat until he was over the living room.

He could hear Kurama in the kitchen and the sound of water running then the creak of the couch as someone settled on it. "Relax Yuusuke, put your feet up." Yuusuke on the couch then. "Your tea will be ready in a few moments. Oh, Yuusuke are you crying?"

"I did it Kurama. I told her I wanted to marry her. I told her I wanted to have children with her and she punched me in the face. She wanted me to be normal and to forget about everything. She even said we could get married then, but when I told her I wanted her to have my children she said-" Yuusuke drew a shaky breath and Hiei grit his teeth. "She said she would rather abort them than to carry my demon spawn."

"That bitch!" Kurama hissed. And Hiei vehemently agreed. Were it not something Yuusuke would be upset at him for Hiei would happily hunt the harpy down. "Yuusuke she didn't deserve you."

"I know. And after everything I think I am more upset that she called you and Hiei demonic! I lost my shit Kurama. I lost it and I told her how I felt about school and how embarrassing that was and how I fought for her and that I couldn't stop fighting and she dumped me." he laughed without humor, "I didn't feel the hurt I thought I would, in fact I felt relief. I thought that she was a pathetic human and then I felt sick. Everything I have done till now was for her and for nothing."

The couch creaked and there was a soft whistle. "Not nothing Yuusuke, you have me and Hiei." He heard Kurama in the kitchen and the couch creaked again.

"Yeah, you are right Kurama. Remind me sometime to ask you something about Hiei. Night K'rama, sorry about the tea going to waste. I'm beat." then Hiei heard Yuusuke's steps on the wooden floor and up the stairs, the door to the second guest room opened and closed.

"Good night Yuusuke." Kurama said softly though it was too late.

It was a little known fact and one he would deny to the grave but he was just as curious as Kurama when it came to puzzles. Normally he could brush it off with his –I don't-care –attitude, but damn if this woman's secret would let him do that. As luck would have it, her room, it seemed was right below his. That would make it convenient to continue trying to find a weakness in her mental barriers as she slept. And now he had other worries, what question about him did Yuusuke want to ask Kurama and why not ask directly? He crept back to his futon and laid down. His mind spun in several directions, he pondered on each of them until the house was silent and still and many hours had passed.

It was while he was pondering all of his thoughts that the peace of the night was shattered by an anguished scream that echoed in his mind, brought him to his feet and jumping down one of the hidden entrances to the attic and into her room. It was her scream that drew him to her bedside to find her mouth open as tears poured from her eyes. Her tears bothered him and he wanted her to wake so that she would stop crying over a male so unworthy of her love. Gripping her shoulders he was going to shake her a little but before he could he found himself pinned by the distraught priestess who was shaking with mentally agonizing sobs.

"Onna stop this foolishness. You and I both know that tears do not revive the dead. Stop crying over a foolish and heartless bastard like him." He hadn't meant his words to be so harsh. He hadn't meant to make her pull away from him like he had slapped her. Damn it. She moved away from him scooting to the other side of the bed and wedging herself in the corner furthest from him. Her eyes were dark with anger and her mind snapped closed to him as though she had slammed a door.

 _ **~You read my journal?! How dare you presume to know anything about him? He might have been foolish and stubborn but he was honorable and more than anything I loved him. He died protecting everyone in our village even though it was his human night. His body was broken right before my eyes and I could do nothing as he bled out in my arms. I know tears won't bring him back I'm not a fool. Did you have anything else you wanted to pour salt in, I could give you plenty to use against me. ~**_ She was crying tears of rage and pain as she turned away from him.

Hiei felt guilty as he reached out his hand to try and stop her from withdrawing from him completely. Already he knew that her thoughts were out of his reach and though he could speak to her she would not answer back. Speaking mentally would do nothing he would have to speak aloud. All he could do was to apologize for his thoughtlessness.

"Onna-Kagome, words are not easy for me and I do not waste them speaking constantly. I just spoke without thinking. I did not mean to hurt you. Onna, I do not say this lightly, I did read your journal but only so I might know better how to help. I wasn't looking for things to use against you." Hiei waited, hoping that she would not make him grovel for forgiveness.

Her head didn't turn, but her thoughts opened a little barely enough for him to catch her thoughts but not enough for her to hear his. _**~I don't trust you, but I don't hate you or anything. I shouldn't have lost my temper. I'm sorry, Hiei san. ~**_

"Hiei is fine. Titles make me uncomfortable."

 _ **~Me too. ~**_ Her mental blocks opened a little more and she sat up. She still kept her distance from him physically but she was looking at him again. He sat down on her bed with his back to her. "Onna why did you save the dead priestess, I don't understand."

 _ **~Which time? If it was the cave then it was because I couldn't leave her behind. If it was the time I healed her by purifying the miasma, I don't know either. I never hated Kikyo, even though my life was nothing to her. I couldn't hate her because I felt sorry for her. Can you imagine what it must have been like to know that some other woman with your soul was with the male you loved and even though you are dead all you are causing him is confusion? I can't imagine how much pain she was in until the moment she finally could rest when she died a second time in his arms. ~**_

"Would you really have given up your life for her just to make him happy?"

 _ **~Yes. I wouldn't have hesitated either, however he never would have forgiven me for leaving. Even if there was a way for her to be revived with my soul he wouldn't have been happy. The guilt would have destroyed him. I could never make someone suffer that way. Kikyo wanted him to change for her, but he would have resented her for it. I never wanted him to go through that for me. ~**_

Kagome sighed silently and scooted closer to him. The way he was sitting seemed so dejected and lonely. Slowly her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she laid her head on his back. _**~Why do you look so confused and lonely, Hiei? You have two great friends who I am certain would do anything for you. Yet you keep your distance like you expect to be thrown away at any second. Why? ~**_

Hiei glanced back at her in surprise, he had no idea how she had read him so completely. In just a matter of hours she had seen through him like reading a book. He'd never let a soul close to him except by default. Mukuro had plucked the thoughts and memories from his mind. Kurama didn't even know his past. Maybe someday he would open up to Kagome but it would not be this night. "I do as I must to survive, onna. You should at least try to sleep a little more. Kurama and Yuusuke and I will protect you so relax and sleep."

Kagome nodded and lay back down her eyes closing wearily. Hiei got up, moved and sat down on the window seat. Crossing his arms he leaned back on to the wall and closed his eyes. His Jagan glowed purple beneath his warded bandana as he allowed it to keep an eye on the occupants of the house. He watched over Yuusuke and Kagome mostly though due to the emotional state they were in. At least that's what he told himself.

He rarely allowed himself to sleep but for some reason he felt himself drifting off and before he knew it he had begun to dream. His dreams were of bright colors and starry skies and a lonely well in the center of wooded clearing, where sat a tall figure hunched and weary. His sable eyes no longer shining with mirth. His tan skin was pale and greyish, it was then Hiei noticed the trickle of blood on his chin and his eyes drifted down to the sculpted chest and the gorgeous muscles and he froze. There was a gaping hole where Yuusuke's heart should be and as his eyes took in the macabre scene he saw it in Yuusuke's hand, a glowing pink jewel covered in blood. On the ground half laying in Yuusuke's arms was Kagome her sightless eyes staring at nothing, her mouth slack and blood pooled around her her heart also missing. Yuusuke's mouth moved with a rattling whisper "Hiei, you came too late..." Hiei's eyes shot open with a gasp. "Yuusuke!"

~*oOo*~

A nose twitched as he unconsciously inhaled trying to place the smells. Kurama sat up and looked at the clock on his nightstand. It was barely six. His ears perked at the sound of sizzling and popping coming from the kitchen. He smelled miso and rice along with fish and a few other things he couldn't place due to the eclectic smells. Getting up and throwing a robe over his bare chest and shoulders Kurama began to follow his nose.

Yuusuke met him in the hall and looked like he had just awakened himself. His black hair was tousled and stuck up in several places. The sleep pants he had borrowed hung low on his hips and he was bare-chested. Sometime during the night his youkai blood must have come to the surface for Kurama could see the fading impression of the youkai markings on his body. Kurama looked slightly confused at the Mazoku "Are you cooking something?"

""Nope I just woke up. Smells good though doesn't it?" Yuusuke said with a deep breath. "I can smell bacon and eggs and pancakes. Damn I think I'm starving just smelling it."

Ah that was the other smells he could place all of them now and indeed they made his mouth water. With a shrug he followed his overzealous house guest to the kitchen. Hiei met them in the hall he looked upset but he glared at them both before walking past and through the kitchen door.

Kagome dressed a clean set of priestess robes with the sleeves tied back, held a frying pan and a pancake flipper. She slid the pancake around the nonstick surface and with a twitch of her wrist she tossed the pancake out of the pan catching it easily again batter side down. She set the pan back on the stove and Yuusuke clapped.

She jumped at the sound and then silently laughed to herself. Glancing at the pancake she smiled and beckoned them to follow her. They did and Kurama gaped. The dining table was set perfectly and a very large stack of pancakes and other breakfast foods adorned the table. He knew the rice and miso had been in the house but the rest? She waved her hand in invite before ducking back into the kitchen. With a click the stove had been turned off and she returned with another plate piled high with light fluffy pancakes and a tray of pan fried fish.

She frowned as she saw they were just looking at all the food and hadn't touched it. Setting her burdens down she sat between Yuusuke and Kurama. She reached over and pointed at the rice bowl with a question in her eyes. Yuusuke nodded and she happily dished him up some steamed rice. Kurama smiled as she repeated the action with his and Hiei's bowls. She then dished up her own and picked up her cooking chopsticks. With a shake of her head she picked up Yuusuke's plate and heaped it with a little of everything and then she reached for Kurama's.

"I believe I will dish up my own but thank you, Kagome."

She nodded and smiled as she snatched Hiei's plate and quickly heaped it with just as much as Yuusuke's. He frowned at her but took the full plate. She hadn't noticed Kurama filling her plate while she had turned to hand Hiei his food. When she turned back around her eyes widened comically at the amount of food on her plate. Kurama looked at her innocently. "You are my guest Kagome, you eat first my dear."

Yuusuke froze with his forkful of food halfway to his mouth. Kagome sighed and giggled silently as she picked up her soup and delicately sipped it. Kurama, she noticed only ate what she herself ate as though he were uncertain of the food's safety, till she partook of it.

 _ **~Hiei please tell Kurama san he is hurting my feelings. I would never harm anyone who has been kind to me. I wanted to thank all of you for caring for me last night.~**_

Hiei frowned after his nightmare he wasn't feeling particularly chatty. "Fox, you are making Kagome feel badly. She says this is a thank you for last night's help. Eat the food, Kurama and stop acting like she did something to it. It tastes good so enjoy. Kagome is not the type to poison anything."

Kagome silently gasped shaking her head vehemently. Kurama looked embarrassed and bowed his head. "Forgive me Kagome but it is in my nature to be distrusting of anything the cook will not eat. I certainly did not think you would have done so on purpose but errors on the side of caution have kept me alive a long time."

Kagome kept her gaze locked with his as she took a bite of everything on her plate. Raising her eye brow she silently challenged him. He laughed. "Point made. It is very delicious Kagome. I wonder though at the quantity of food that was not here when I went to bed last night."

Kagome blushed and took a large mouthful of pancake. Hiei frowned. How had she gotten out of the house without him noticing? He usually slept light enough that any movement would have woken him. That he slept so deeply made him anxious. He cast a glance covertly at Yuusuke and then Kagome silently relieved that they still breathed. A wayward thought made him pause.

Yuusuke laughed. It was a deep rich and warm sound that made Kagome silently laugh too. Kurama laughed again too and Kagome felt for the first time that maybe she would be alright as long as she could laugh and eat with her new friends the pain wasn't so crippling. Hiei had been asleep when she woke and snuck out.

Hiei caught her eye and raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean you snuck out and back without me noticing because you hid your aura? Onna, how are we supposed to protect you when we didn't even know you were gone? Did you wear that?" He asked distastefully.

 _ **~All of my other clothes were filthy and this was all I had clean. As for protecting myself- ~**_

Kagome shook her head and held up her hand. Summoning a little power to her fingertips she flared her energy a little. Kurama backed up swiftly as did Yuusuke and Hiei. She shook her head and quickly let it die again.

 _ **~I was just showing you I can protect myself- I would never hurt anyone unprovoked. ~**_

"You have an odd way of proving things onna. I could have killed you and you never would have seen me coming. Next time warn somebody. It's alright she was showing us that she has the ability to defend herself. She isn't purifying anyone today." Hiei slammed his katana back into his sheathe and growled at her.

Kagome looked down at her plate and curled in wards her tears dripped off her nose and landed with soft plops. Yuusuke recovered from the shock and pulled her into his arms. "I trust you Kagome; you just startled us is all. Miko with your powers according to Kurama are extremely rare now days. It was instinct to jump away from danger not mistrust. Nobody likes to be protected all the time and I am glad that where youkai are concerned you can fight back," Yuusuke hugged her. "My job though is to make sure you don't have to fight alright?"

Kagome nodded. She drew a deep breath. _**~Tell them Hiei. Tell them who I am. I don't want to hide it. Danger will come seeking me and you should all know who and what I am. ~**_

A feeling of dread coiled in his belly. Bringing to mind his nightmare. "Onna, what are you that we don't already know?"

 _ **~ I am the physical manifestation of the Shikon Jewel. ~**_

Hiei felt his eyes widen his dream taking on new meaning. "You are the jewel of four souls? What the hell Onna!" He jumped up and knocked over his tea in the process. Kurama jumped up as well staring at her in disbelief. Yuusuke just looked confused.

 _ **~I was charged to be its eternal protector and it merged with my soul. ~**_

"So you are saying that not only do we have the Shikon no Miko here but that you are the damned jewel itself?" he spluttered angrily his eyes blazing and the hand on his hilt gripping so tightly his knuckles were white.

 _ **~Yes. ~**_ she nodded her head.

Kurama stared at her before taking a step closer. Yuusuke reacted to the anger by pushing Kagome behind him. "Hiei calm the hell down. I want an explanation before you lose your cool. You too Kurama, calm down and stop acting like you have seen a ghost. "

Kurama got a hold of his emotions and sighed. "Yuusuke, it is no surprise you do not know of the legends it became obscure and you grew up in the human world, but in the Makai her tale was a story told as a bed time story to children. My own mother told it to me when I was just a kit."

A book Kagome knew well, landed at Kurama's feet. "The stories are lies, Fox. Read that. It's in her handwriting. I found it last night. I think you will be very interested in what it says you should read it too Yuusuke," Hiei said before he stormed out of the room.

Kurama picked up the worn journal and opened the cover. " _I thought I would keep track of my adventures here in this journal so that one day I can tell my story to my children if I have some_." He read aloud. " _I suppose I should begin at the beginning it all started on my fifteenth birthday…"_

Yuusuke picked up reading after a time and Kurama cleaned up the breakfast and did the dishes. Kagome offered through gestures, but he declined. After the kitchen was clean both he and Yuusuke went and got dressed for the day. Then they resumed reading aloud for several hours before Kagome got up to make lunch. He and Yuusuke shared a look as they read her account of the attempt to kill her by Kikyo the dead priestess. Kurama had the feeling that Kagome had not wished to remember certain things she had written about at that time.

As they continued to read the more they began to understand why Hiei had said the legends were lies. Kagome was more than the legends had said; she was amazing in every way possible. Although they could not say the same for the male named Inuyasha. He seemed like a fool to both of them. What male would have difficulty choosing between the dead and the living? Especially when the living was Kagome? It was unthinkable that anyone would choose anything or anyone over the priestess who had fallen literally into their lives and they had known her less than a day. Inuyasha traveled with her for years and he had treated her so badly and yet she –

"I l _oved him. I loved Inuyasha and it hurt to think that he only saw her when he looked at me. It was worse watching him run after her the day after Naraku had turned the windscar on him. He told us that Kikyo had given him the shards she stole from me. To think she wished Inuyasha dead after everything they had gone through already, but he still defended her from all of us."_

Yuusuke held up his hands, "no more Kurama. I feel like we are intruding on her personal life and I can see that she is hurting- to hear all of this now that one of her friends died. I want to know which one but I can't ask her."

"It was Inuyasha. He died defending Edo during his human night. He died in front of her bleeding to death in her arms. He wasn't just her friend either, it was two weeks before their wedding." Hiei said as he moved into the room and took a seat picking up a sandwich from the tray Kagome had brought in before she secluded herself into the room she had slept in the night before.

"Oh Inari, I had no idea! Hearing his name over and over is probably killing her slowly and making her heart feel like its bleeding. You are right Yuusuke, hearing this is hurting her and I didn't see it. I think that we know what we need to about Kagome." He turned to the Mazoku, "Yuusuke why don't you go give the journal back to her and I will make some phone calls. Our priestess will need some new things. We certainly cannot let her go out in to the world alone now that we know what she is. To protect her we could say that she is a relative or cousin to one of us."

He paused to think. Yuusuke looked a lot like her but he did not think that anyone would buy him suddenly offering a home to a lost relative. "I suggest me. As it so happens my step brother's aunt gave up a child for adoption sixteen years ago so no one will think Kagome odd to be suddenly part of my family, even though she is nineteen she looks rather young. The Hatanaka side of my family is not well known so it should be fine. Whatever happens, Koenma must not discover her true identity. This is vital. As she is now Kagome would be a walking target. We will need to introduce her to all of our friends as my cousin. Hiei can implant a memory of meeting her into my family should we need though, I don't plan on her ever meeting my family. "

Hiei shook his head, he was certain this was not going to work very well. Kurama was acting strange. Why was he suddenly wanting her to be under one of his family names? "What about her appearance Fox, surely the Reikai has some sort of file on Kagome."

"Hey yeah, I forgot about that, good thinking." Yuusuke commentated.

"Yuusuke go get Kagome. We will need to explain everything to her. Meanwhile I will go get a few things at the store for her. I will be back try to explain things to her, alright you two?" Kurama didn't wait for a reply as he left swiftly leaving Hiei and Yuusuke staring at the closed door.

"So, Hiei do you get the same feeling that I do that Kurama is acting kind of weird?"

"hn, he is acting like a kitsune."

"What does that mean," Yuusuke asked turning towards the hiyoukai. He noticed that Hiei looked exhausted.

"It means, Yuusuke that we will have to watch him very closely. The Shikon no Tama is the ultimate jewel and I know a fox that would do anything to get his hands on it."

Yuusuke knocked uncertainly at her door and heard a sniff and the sound of a book shutting quickly. Her soft foot falls grew closer to the door and the door opened slowly. Her wide cobalt eyes looked at him curiously as if asking "What?" Yuusuke smiled at her. "Can I come in a sec, Kagome?"

She nodded and moved away from the door. "I came to give this back to you. I'm sorry we read it. I had no idea-, " he stopped from saying his name again. "Anyway we decided that the best way to help you is for you to live here permanently. Red- er Kurama came up with an idea to keep your identity a secret and I think you will like it. It's like this- Kurama has a human family and there he is Shuichii Minamino well two years ago his mom married this guy Hatanaka and he has a sister who gave up a kid for adoption sixteen years ago so it's perfect. You get to be Kagome Hatanaka, Shuichii's cousin. What do you think?"

Kagome blinked at all the information that had just been thrown her way. It was true that she would need an alias if she was to live her life anew and it certainly seemed like Shuichii or rather Kurama had all his ducks in a row on this. But even with a different name she still looked like Kagome Higurashi. Slowly she frowned as she looked pointedly at her reflection in the mirror above the desk. She had just gotten used to her appearance did she really _want_ to be someone different? She shook her head.

"Yeah we thought about that too. Kurama ran to the store." Yuusuke said misreading her gaze in the mirror.

"I think I can help you in the appearance department if you are willing to take on the name change, Kagome." Kurama said as he walked into the room with a couple of paper sacks. He set them down on the desk and pulled out two small boxes from one, "Auburn red or blonde?" he asked.

Yuusuke scrunched his nose. "Red definitely blonde would look fake on her and she would look foreign too."

"I thought so too but I had to give her a choice. So Kagome which one do you like?"

Kagome walked over and picked up the box of red and looked at the color samples of what her hair would look like. She frowned deeper as she shook her head handing him the box. He smiled as he turned away missing her answer. _**~none~**_

"Close your eyes a moment alright?" he asked. She shrugged and closed them. Kurama slid a pair of glasses on to her face and looked at her. "Ok you can open them again."

Yuusuke blinked and then blinked again. Damn she looked good! The glasses did a good job in changing her appearance and he figured the hair color would do the rest. Except- "hey Kurama how do we get past the knowing about youkai thing, there are bound to be questions."

 _ **~listen to me!~**_

Kurama tapped his chin and then grinned. "Simple we told her. She noticed something odd and we couldn't just shrug it off. Kagome is a very intelligent woman after all." He tapped her nose and smirked at the blush on her cheeks. So she liked compliments did she? He would remember that. "So then Kagome, shall we do your hair?"

 _ **~No!~**_ She shook her head again with a determined look on her face but Kurama again wasn't really focused on her but on what needed to be done and Yuusuke who sat down on the floor with his back against the bed to wait, had closed his eyes. Neither of them saw her actions.

Kurama pulled Kagome behind him and disappeared into the bathroom leaving the door open for ventilation. A moment later Kurama came out with a worried look on his face, he was muttering to himself about human misuse of toxic chemicals and Kagome's reaction.

 _ **~ugh~**_ Kagome went and opened her window to let fresh air flush out the chemical smell from the dye. The smell made her stomach roil and she had nearly gotten sick in front of Kurama. Turning Kagome moved over to where Yuusuke was and sat next to him. She leaned her shoulder against him and he smiled over at her. Her color looked a little better he could see the pink returning to her cheeks whereas before she had been pale and slightly green.

Hiei entered the room holding his nose. "What is the horrible stench and what do I have to kill to stop it."


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again! Another wild ride for my favorite characters! As always i welcome feed back!

Sunsetfireice82 (ps I don't own the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho any others are mine... ^_- ) From this point on Updates will be every Saturday ^_^

Chapter 2

"Nothing Hiei, it was just the dye for Kagome's hair. She had a awful reaction to it so we had to do without the hair color idea. " Kurama explained as he put the glasses on her again. "Meet Kagome Hatanaka."

Hiei and Yuusuke gaped at her and Kurama had to suppress a growl at the way Yuusuke was looking her over. Now that he had given her one of his family names he felt more protective of her than before and he most definitely did not like the way these two males were looking at her. Baring his teeth a little for an instant he put his arm around her shoulders to turn her to face him.

Hiei noticed the actions and frowned, what the hell was with Kurama all of the sudden? Kagome wasn't blood so it shouldn't cause his instincts to rise for them to look at her. Hiei nearly slapped his forehead. Kurama had given her his family name. True it wasn't the one he was called by but the family of the Hatanaka's fell under his protection as well. Great. Well that plan was destined to cause problems and he was going to nip it in the bud right now.

"Kurama she can't take your name. it makes you act instinctively protective of her. If you act that way around her someone will question it. She can take the surname of Hanamori." He paused to be certain Kurama had caught his meaning.

 _ **~thank you~**_

"We can keep the idea that she is from another town and that you offered her a place to live out of the goodness of your heart when we ran into her at the park. We will keep the idea that we told her about the youkai when something strange happened. Maybe she saw Yuusuke's markings or something like that. Or perhaps we could save her from some marauding youkai." He shrugged.

 _ **~it certainly happened enough...~**_

Hiei looked at her and sighed "Either way she is under all of our protection, the strongest will be the lead in this," He hated admitting his weakness in comparison to his team leader; he had built up his strength to equal Yuusuke's and have a chance at claiming him for his own and then Yuusuke is made a king. Completely out of his league unless he is made king of the Makai, Hiei gritted his teeth, "Yuusuke that would be you. Just as in the Makai, Mazoku kings come before right hand men and heirs. Do you have any complaints Kurama?" He waited for the kitsune to shake his head before turning to his leader.

"Do you have any Yuusuke?" Kurama asked as he sighed. He hadn't meant to get so protective of her it was just, knowing who she was now and knowing some of what she had been through concerning males. She had just lost her lover and already males were sniffing around her.

He did not include himself in that thought for he was a patient soul and he could bide his time until she was ready to love again. Kurama had decided while reading her journal that he wanted her, just as he was almost certain that Hiei had done although the apparition had given no clear signs. The very fact that Hiei had spoken his thoughts told volumes of his feelings, interesting. Yuusuke made no effort to hide his interest in the Miko and he was certain that at some point interest would become love, but if he could win her affections his teammate's desires would mean nothing.

He frowned in thought, love was not a fair battle field and the slightest thing could either tip the scale for or against any of them. Ah, but he was getting ahead of himself, friendship had to be well established before love could blossom properly.

 _ **~ What's wrong with me staying me? Why Hanamori? ~**_ Kagome asked irritably to the only one who could hear her.

 **^Why not? ^** He replied ignoring her first question and focusing on the second. Hiei was feeling rather pleased that she had once again opened her thoughts to him.

It was what she was, a small fragile flower in a vast forest of uncertainty, a forest he would protect her from whether she knew he was or not. Kagome was unique and his respect for her was greater than any other being in his eyes. In fact he too had nearly growled seeing Kurama and Yuusuke in her room with her. His ire had greatly increased when he realized that Kurama was in the bathing room with her. And he was upset about Yuusuke for an entirely different reason. Damn them, both of them. They were both sniffing around the Miko like hungry wolves.

They didn't see her cry last night. They weren't the ones who held her as she cried out for her lover in the dark. He had been and he had heard her every scream of anguish. A new male was the last thing she needed. Kurama should know better and Yuusuke, hadn't he been dumped last night? Shouldn't he be pinning over his beloved human? Apparently Yuusuke was more fickle than he had thought if he was over his Keiko already. Ok that wasn't fair but he was confused. He wanted Yuusuke and due to the youkai laws he couldn't make a move on anyone above his rank. As mukuro's heir he out ranked Kurama but as a Lesser King Yuusuke was above them all.

He silently growled. Baka he should have said that he would take the lead in Kagome's care since he was the only one she could speak to. That way he could have kept these fools away from her until she was ready. Hiei knew that someone as wonderful as Kagome would never come to care for a creature as awful as himself but that didn't mean he could not win her friendship.

 _ **~It's not me. I think I like it better that I am just a friend. I don't want to be part of Kurama's family. I don't think I'd fit in very well. No offence to Kurama.~**_

 **^No offense was taken Kagome. I promise you that. ^** Hiei thought to her, infinitely pleased that she had rejected the Hatanaka idea on her own.

 _ **~Yuusuke is a king? What and where is the Makai? ~**_ Kagome asked silently toweling her wet hair to dry it. She looked at Yuusuke and giggled. _**~He doesn't act like a king.~**_

 **^Technically he** _ **was**_ **a king, but he gave up his right to rule through a ridiculous tournament. Now the winner of the tournament held in the Makai becomes the king for the space of three years. Unless the king decides to abolish the tournament there will be another one this spring. Yuusuke and Kurama and I will be entering. ^**

He looked at her with serious eyes as he finished answering her question. **^The Makai is the world where the youkai exist now. It has always been there but around the human change in power just after your time in the past, the Reikai ordered all youkai to flee to the Makai or die. To ensure peace in the Ningenkai, this world, a barrier was put in place that would keep youkai from coming back. ^**

 _ **~You want to be king? ~**_

He looked at her for a long moment. **^ To a youkai power is everything and no one has more power there than the king. Yuusuke gave up his title and his lands but the current king was a friend of Yuusuke's ancestral father. So he was made a lesser king** **and given control of his lands under him. I too am a lord but only as the heir to a lordship. ^** He added with a slight growl.

Kagome got up, walked over to the apparition and sat next to him. Lightly she rested her hand on his. _**~You are upset with Yuusuke's choice right? That's why you want to be king. But you are wrong you know. Just because he was made a lesser king**_ _ **because his ancestor died doesn't make you less than him. Yuusuke is Yuusuke and Hiei is Hiei so what's wrong with just being the best you can be for you? I can tell you are already very powerful maybe even a little more powerful than Yuusuke, so shouldn't that be enough?~**_

Hiei's eyes widened as she mentally spoke with him. She was amazing. How had she known just what to say to calm his uncertainties? And her willingness to touch him in such a gentle way, who was this Miko called Kagome? What had she not written in her journal about herself? She had written about her battles and her feelings but how had her companions felt about her? Had she always been so warm and understanding? If she had always been this way, then Inuyasha was more a fool than he thought. He was glad now that she could not speak, for he didn't want his teammates to know her kindness as he did. **^I am not upset with his choice. Only with my rank. It denies me that which I want more than power.^** The thought was out before he realized he had sent it to her and she looked at him and then over to Yuusuke. He had said too much.

Kurama looked at his watch, "Kagome, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" He asked giving her a winning smile. She shook her head in the negative with a smile. She had planned for dinner and tonight she was making Oden. Typically it was a winter dish but Fall was close enough and she loved Oden especially her mother's recipe; she wanted to share it with her new friends, her other family had loved it especially Inuyasha. Her smile fell and became brittle and she lowered her face in to her hands. Would it always be like this for her now? Would everything constantly remind her of the one she had lost. Would it always feel like her soul was torn in two?

She felt arms surround her and leaned into the embrace. Her nose filled with the smell of slightly burnt cinnamon and she sighed. She could place each of them by their smell. Kurama smelled of mint and slightly of roses, Yuusuke smelled clean with an earthy smell. She liked it, because it reminded her of night time in the Feudal Era.

The wind would blow through the trees carrying with it the same earthy smell. It smelled like home; home, where Inuyasha was no longer waiting for her. Inuyasha had smelled of pine and wind. She missed burying her nose in to his fire rat fur kimono and breathing him in. She missed the way his eyes would light up as he would laugh. She missed his smile and the way her name sounded on his lips. Tears began to spill through her fingers and dripped on to her lap. Jumping up she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She couldn't face them right now. Her heart was breaking and she just couldn't let anyone see it.

Kurama and Yuusuke gaped at the spot she had been and at the sight they had both witnessed of Hiei hugging Kagome while she cried. They had been startled enough by Hiei not pulling away when she touched him. Something had happened to their cold companion to make him softer around her. It was unnerving to think she had been there one day and already things had changed. Yuusuke was fighting an internal war. Hiei hugged Kagome but he wanted Hiei, or to be fair maybe them both. God he was so greedy.

Arms once again encircled her and she jumped startled that there was someone there. Her eyes widened as she looked up in to bright carmine eyes. ^ **I knew you would run from us and you thought it to me so as soon as you moved I came in. You can't out run me Kagome so don't try. Inuyasha, did he like to see you cry? Of course not, he loved you right? Do you think he would have ever wanted you to suffer alone? Mourn him but don't hide it. We know that you are in pain so there is no need to run from us. I can help you if you wish. I can dull his memory in your mind or I can erase him completely, but I won't do anything until you ask me to.^** Just by offering he was breaking the rules of the reikai. If he went through with it he could forfeit his life, but for her...

 _ **~Erase Inuyasha?! But that would be- I can't. ~**_ The fire of determination flashed in her eyes. _**~I won't. ~**_ Her shoulders squared and she lifted her head. _**~I will never forget him and I will never try. I loved him with everything I had. It hurts but I won't run away. I am Kagome Higurashi. I am the Shikon no Miko and I won't let this break me. ~**_ She pulled the glasses off her face and scrubbed the tears from her eyes. _**~Hiei, you are wrong about something. Maybe it isn't my place but sometimes love is worth breaking the rules for~**_

Hiei nodded his head in pride at her. "hn." He said simply as he opened the door and left. Kagome ran her fingers through her midnight locks and sighed now she was even more glad that the hair dye didn't happen. It was cute and it might have looked good on her, but it wasn't her. She had never run from anything before except herself and now it was time to embrace who she was. It was time to call home.

She walked out of the bathroom and faced Kurama and bowed her head. He smiled as he walked over. Something was different about her. She was stronger and no longer looked as though the slightest thing would break her. Whatever had happened in the few minutes she had been in the bathroom had changed her. Her eyes had lightened in color and sparkled in a way that left him breathless. Hiei appeared beside him and plucked his cell phone from his pocket and tossed it to her, in response Kurama assumed, from an unspoken request. Her hand was trembling as she dialed a number and pushed speaker phone.

"Higurashi residence." Her mother greeted. "Hello?...Is someone there?"

Kurama moved to answer the greeting but Hiei put out his arm stopping him.

Kagome had her eyes closed and her empty fist clenched. They all leaned slightly forward waiting to hear a voice they had not yet heard. Thoughts didn't truly have a "voice" "M-M-Mama?" her voice was a mere whisper but the woman on the other line went silent.

"Kagome? Darling you are back? I had no idea. Where are you? Are you safe?

"Mm, I came back." She whispered.

There was a pause. As if her mother was reading the emotions in the whispered words. "I won't ask you what happened, but I know you will do what's best for you. You always have a place here. You know that right? Are you safe at least sweetheart?" she repeated.

"Mm. I made some new friends." Her voice faltered. And she opened and closed her mouth helplessly.

Kurama took the phone from her, taking it off speaker phone and raised it to his ear. "Kagome is safe Mrs. Higurashi, my name Shuichii Minamino I'm a friend. Kagome is staying at my house. Forgive me for cutting in but I am afraid Kagome has been through quite an ordeal and lost her voice for a time. She is right here and I am taking good care of her. I would be happy to escort her home if she would like." He paused listening to the woman speak.

"It is. Yes." he replied in a friendly tone and then his eyes widened. Yuusuke's eyes watched the expressions flit over Kurama's face.

Kurama blinked and his tone lowered "I am a youkai, but how did you-?" This conversation was driving Yuusuke crazy.

Then Kurama's face cleared and he smiled a little. "Ah, I see. Well as you know, I will not hold back in saying that she is under my protection. Well, my self and my two best friends."

"Of course she can. I was about to ask you."

"Money, no we have all of that taken care of."

"I assure you Mrs. Higurashi that Kagome will be taken care of and looked out for." Kurama then gave her his number and bid her good bye.

Kurama turned to Kagome with a welcoming smile, "Your mother asked me if you could live here Kagome. Would you like to?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Don't strain yourself to speak Kagome. I understand your desire to communicate but there is no rush. I'll give you the guest house and you may decorate it in any way you like. I would be happy to help. " Kurama offered as he took her hand.

"Me too, Kagome!" Yuusuke piped up as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "Hiei you will help too right?"

"If she wishes it," He replied flatly. Then he blushed as Yuusuke tossed his other arm around him.

 _ **~You might be surprised Hiei...~**_

Kagome wiped her brow as she tossed the rag into a bucket and looked with a critical eye at the polished wood floor in her little house. Her kitchen was spotless and she smiled in satisfaction. She had worked hard and she felt pride in herself over her accomplishment.

Kurama had been quite embarrassed when he had opened the door of the unused guest house and saw the state of it. He had basically told her that he and the other two would clean it and she wasn't to lift a finger but that had been last night, Sunday night. Kurama had left for work as had Yuusuke and Hiei had disappeared somewhere.

Being left alone with her thoughts Kagome searched her room till she found her first aid kit and rummaged through until she found the item she sought. Anxious fingers trembled as she looked down at the shiny wrapper and the words "One test" printed on it. She swallowed heavily trying to force down the lump in her throat. Silently she walked to the bathroom and closed the door following the directions Kagome took the test and then sat waiting for the result.

She was far from calm. Since leaving the Feudal Era Kagome had steadily gained weight. A little would have been expected with how she ate but it was not normal that she only seemed to be expanding in her breasts and her belly. Already she had had to keep her bra expanded to the second to the last clasp to feel comfortable and she had more than overflowed the cups. A quick search on the Internet had brought her to where she sat staring with wide eyes at the blue plus sign. Her throat worked convulsively and she slid to the floor. Her mind raced with questions and fears. What was she going to do?

Shocked and left to her own devices Kagome gathered a bucket and some rags from the closet and the key to her new place and decided to clean to keep her thoughts away from the one thought she didn't want to face. She gathered all of the linens and hung them out in the sun to air out first thing. Then she had walked through her house with a broom and swept out the dirt. She'd beaten the rugs and had just finished polishing the floor when a shadow fell over her.

"Onna, Kurama is going to be very upset you didn't allow him to clean for you." He smirked. "I can't wait to see his face." Hiei grabbed a basket and left only to return moments later with the linens. "If you do not wish to be found out already, I suggest we return to the main house."

Kagome giggled silently and nodded taking the basket from him and back to her room. She could put them away later. For now though she had dinner to make. It was the least she could do to cook and clean while they were at work. Hurrying out the door she locked it behind her. Hiei had already turned off all the lights and pulled the curtains.

Kurama leaned back in his tall black chair and sighed. On his desk several files lay unopened. His mind was away and focused on a certain young woman who was alone with Hiei. He still couldn't believe how much of a mess one year of disuse caused in the house he'd given Kagome.

It would only take him a day to set it to rights, but still for anything that he owned to look like was a disgrace. The walls needed a fresh coat of paint and the roof needed to be repaired. She would need dishes and cook ware, the utilities were already on before. The whole thing needed an update from the appliances to the carpet but he wanted her to pick out all of that. He eyed his watch and stood up. He'd had enough of work today. Kagome would be bored to tears and he was willing to bet Yuusuke would be there when he got home.

Suddenly Kurama wanted more than anything to shed his human disguise and run with all the speed of his kitsune self back to his home and back to Kagome. And why not, He asked himself. Humans would never even notice him if he didn't want to be noticed. Quickly he clocked out and took off his suit coat and hung it in the closet in his office. Without being spotted he slipped out of the door and into an alley where he was out of sight. With a slight shift he had taken on his true form and with a slight displacement of air he was gone.

Ever since the Makai tournament when he had merged completely with Shuichii, taking on either form was as simple as breathing. Shuichii remained a part of him but he was without a doubt more youkai. If he hadn't been than this form would have been impossible for him.

Kagome felt the displacement of wind and turned expecting anything else but a small slim silver fox sitting on the counter watching her with golden eyes. His seven tails swished as he tilted his head to one side. Atop his head two silver ears twitched as she stared at him.

"Kurama I thought you didn't like it when people sat on your counters." Yuusuke said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a soda. The silver fox gave a little yip and a small bark before he shifted back to the form she was used to. "Excuse me Yuusuke but this is my house, I can sit on the counters if I so choose.

Kagome reached out her hand and lightly touched his hair. The silky crimson strands slid easily through her fingers. Kurama froze afraid to move lest she withdraw. Her blue eyes were open in wonder as she lightly touched the place where his ears had been. She looked a little disappointed. She shook her self and whispered a soft apology. Kurama smiled at her and softly touched her cheek wiping away the few tears that had leaked out of her eyes. "There is no need to apologize Kagome. Would you like to play with my ears for a little bit?" he offered as he studied her eyes. "I really don't mind if it is you Kagome." He said before he closed his eyes and shifted.

Eager golden eyes looked at her from the fox on the counter Kagome's hand shook as she reached out and with trembling fingers lightly touched the tip of his ear. He rumbled his approval in a little growl that sounded almost like a purr. Gaining confidence she moved closer and startled him when she scooped him up and carried him to the couch sitting down with him she placed him on her lap and lightly ran her fingers through his silky fur. When her hand touched his tail he jumped and caught her hand lightly in his teeth. He shook his head as he placed her hand back on his side. She looked confused for a moment and then she hung her head. "Sorry." She whispered very softly. Kurama stood in her lap and pushed her face up with his nose lightly he licked her cheeks.

It was an unspoken rule one never touched a kitsune's tails. Special permission could be granted but usually only a parent, mate or lover was granted that gift. It was an intimate act more so than making love since a kitsune's power lay in his tails and besides the one they were born with it took three hundred years to acquire each subsequent tail. They were his pride and proof that he had lived for over eighteen hundred years. Yoko Kurama nudged her hand with his nose to encourage her to pet him more but she continued to look upset. In a blink he had moved beside her and had shifted to the red haired male and lightly drew her into his arms. "Do you know why I stopped you?" she shook her head and so he patiently explained. "I am not upset Kagome. You could not have known. I'll tell you what after work each day I will let you play with my ears if you will smile for me. "

Kagome's lips turned up in a slight smile and he looked at her for a moment before leaning over and kissing her cheek. "There that's my girl. Now, let's finish up dinner I am starving."

Yuusuke glared at the back of the kitsune's head and griped the spoon in his hand tighter as he stirred the food. "Smooth. Sneaky bastard." He muttered under his breath. Hiei could only agree.

As predicted Kurama was indeed upset that Kagome had cleaned the entire guest house and purchased dishes and cookware, though she would not disclose the place her funds had come from. He had a sneaking suspicion that a certain spiky haired hiyoukai had something to do with it. He couldn't blame her though. It had been a rough couple of weeks at work and due to a couple of youkai attacks in the city he hadn't had much time to spare at home. Every night he had come home and crawled in to bed fully exhausted from the day. Since that day he hadn't had the energy to transform for Kagome. In fact he hadn't spoken to her except in passing for two weeks.

It was Saturday once again and Kurama rolled up his sleeves as he put the paint brush in the can and looked at his work. Kagome had chosen a light friendly blue for her living room and a bright happy green and white for her kitchen and the same blue as her living room was in her bathroom. Her bedroom, she had wanted plain white but Kurama had convinced her that a deep forest green with cream accents to complement the mahogany wood furniture that was already there would be nicer and more soothing. He spared no expense on the appliances and the carpet installer would be there in a few hours.

Hiei looked with boredom at the drying paint trying to keep his ki level so the paint would dry evenly. Yuusuke had escorted Kagome to do the grocery shopping with express orders to keep her away from the house until after sunset. Kurama had shoved a handful of cash in to Yuusuke's hands and told him to take her to pick out kitchen furniture like a table and also a couch that would fit the colors in her living room.

Kurama frowned at the feeling of his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Assuming it was the contractors calling to confirm he flipped open the pone and said a polite but curt "hello?"

"Kurama, I don't know what to do, Kagome just passed out."

The phone clattering to the floor made the apparition turn swiftly at the sound to find he was alone. "Damn it Kurama I don't know anything about carpets!" he yelled after him.

Kurama could immediately feel Yuusuke's aura coming towards him at a rapid pace. He could feel the worry and the fear in Yuusuke's ki. Lightly he flared his aura to guide the Mazoku to him at the main house. When the door slammed open Kurama jumped a little having not anticipated the noise. Kagome was limp in Yuusuke's arms and Kurama pointed to the couch for him to lay her down. Her heart rate was steady and her breathing regular. Until she woke there was nothing they could do. It was strange though now that he saw her lying there it seemed that she had put on a little weight. Her hips looked slightly wider and were her breasts larger? In the summer dress she wore it was hard to tell.

Kurama eventually had to leave to speak with the carpet layers and Hiei came in few minutes later shaking his head at the kitsune. Seeing Kagome lying there looking flushed and limp had not been what he had expected and it scared him. "What happened?" he demanded angrily all thoughts from before dismissed.

"We were walking around in the furniture place when she just collapsed. There was no warning or anything she just fell over, "Yuusuke said as he changed the cloth on her forehead for a cold one. "She wouldn't wake up and I panicked."

Hiei sighed as he sat down on the floor beside the couch. Her mental silence bothered him more than anything because it meant he could not find out what was wrong. He was just as in the dark as the other two.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she blinked. She was back home but how had she gotten here? She sat up and instantly wished she had not. Her stomach roiled and she clasped a hand over her mouth stumbling over Hiei to the garbage can, she retched. Cool hands pulled her hair back as she retched again. Hiei stood back as his eyes followed her every movement.

Kurama walked in and frowned, well at least Kagome was awake now. Yuusuke was holding her hair back in one hand while rubbing her back with his other. The kitsune grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Carrying it over to her he wrinkled his nose at the smell and handed the glass to Yuusuke while he removed the offensive smell from his home. His thoughts raced as he tried to piece together what could possibly be ailing Kagome. There was a reason he knew there was, but it remained elusive.

Now that her stomach was settling again she was starving like she always was after one of her episodes, as she called them. In fact it almost felt like she hadn't eaten for days! She told her wish to Hiei and he looked at her strangely.

"Kagome says she wants something to eat. She says she is starving and she would prefer a steak."

Kurama and Yuusuke blinked. What? Kagome had just violently thrown up everything in her stomach and she wanted steak? Yuusuke laughed. Well he couldn't fault her for that. "How do you feel Kagome?" he asked.

"Fine actually." Kagome replied her voice a little stronger now that the rawness in her throat had faded throughout the week past. She was steadily regaining her voice. Every day it was a little stronger.

"Are you certain that a steak is the best thing for you to eat?" She nodded.

"I am afraid I must disagree. I'll make you some chicken broth and get you some crackers." Kurama argued.

Kagome sighed in disappointment and felt tears prick her eyes, she wanted a steak not broth and crackers. She felt an unreasonable urge to cry and beg but she managed to keep it down.

"Come on Kurama, she said she feels fine now, so maybe it was the crepe we bought earlier. Maybe the cream with the strawberries just didn't sit right." Yuusuke suggested with a shrug.

"I didn't get to finish my outing with her so I will take Kagome to dinner my treat. "Yuusuke said with a hopeful grin at the kitsune. He had been having fun spoiling her as they walked around the park. They had shared a crepe but he felt fine. Of course she had eaten most of it. It was just sort of fun feeding Kagome.

"What do you say Kagome? Want to finish our day with dinner?" Kagome nodded quickly and stood up excusing herself to clean up.

"Yuusuke I must argue the intelligence of this choice. Kagome was violently ill just moments ago and now you are taking her out for steak? I really do not think that is a wise choice." Something about this whole situation tugged at his thoughts but nothing fit.

"I have to agree with Kurama." Hiei said quietly.

"Relax guys; I'm taking her out for noodles or for a sandwich. She wants steak but no one said it had to be steak. Maybe she will go for a salad or something lighter. Or maybe I'll take her to my apartment and cook her something. Either way I will make sure she will be alright okay?"

Hiei and Kurama shared a look but each nodded slowly. It would give them time to finish her house. "Make sure you get her some furniture and have it delivered tomorrow. We have put off finishing her house for too long already." Kurama stated as he turned and walked out the back door and headed down the little path to the garden and to Kagome's house.

Hiei gave Yuusuke a look that he was certain would be translated to: if- something- happens- to- her- you- are- a- dead- man, before he followed Kurama. He still hadn't managed to work up the nerve to just go after Yuusuke. Give him a battle he was fearless. Give him a charge and he was protective to a fault but place him in front of Yuusuke for romance and he was terrified.

Kagome came down the stairs a moment later dressed in a loose skirt and a blouse that looked like it had once been her high school uniform but it was snug across her breasts and looked like it was a size too small. Still she looked cute in it with her hair caught up in a ponytail. She gave him a smile as he held out his arm as he had seen Kurama do several times. Kagome giggled and took his arm. "Nice skirt, you look good Kagome." He said with a waggle of his eye brows and a grin. Kagome looked at him with a spark of mischief.

"Is it too short?" she asked turning around and bending over a little. Under the edge Yuusuke spotted dark blue. Shorts, Kagome was wearing shorts under her skirt. Yuusuke threw his head back and laughed fully at that. Well she certainly was prepared.

"Aw that takes all the fun out of you wearing a skirt. I mean isn't that what they are for so that guys get panty flashes?"

Keiko would have hit him for such a comment but Kagome... "I guarantee that my shorts are the better view. I wear granny panties with little superheroes on them." She stated with a straight face and then she saw his look of surprise and she lost it. Kagome laughed it was quiet with her healing throat but it still pleased him.

Shaking his head in wonder he led her out of the house and down the little lane to the bus stop. "I thought we would finish our day by going back to town and grabbing a bite to eat and then go get the furniture for your house picked out. There is a really good burger joint a few blocks away or we can go back to my place and I can cook for you."

She gasped. "Why Yuusuke Urameshi I am shocked. Trying to get me into your apartment already? We haven't even had a proper date yet. What kind of a girl do you take me for?"

He raised his hands and began to stammer an apology, then he looked at her face. She was struggling to contain her laughter. She'd gotten him twice in the last twenty minutes. Damn he'd have to step up his game but it was nice knowing that she could dish it out as well as he could.

"A girl who craves steak and wears granny panties?" he asked.

Kagome again laughed. "Don't forget the shorts under skirts part too. There was one time on this one trip to a neighboring village that my skirt flipped up in the middle of a battle and I don't know who was more surprised me or the guy we were fighting to see a big yellow smiley face there of all places. Of course Miroku would never let me live it down and from then on I wore shorts."

Yuusuke grinned and chuckled. He would have loved to see the look on the youkai's face at that. Maybe I'll try that in my next fight. Wear a skirt and yell something like "panty attack of doom". He began laughing at the mental picture and leaned over and whispered his new attack idea to Kagome. She covered her mouth with her hand and snorted and then she laughed so hard tears were pouring out of her eyes. Yuusuke laughed too harder than he could ever remember laughing aside than with his guy friends. He wiped tears of mirth from his own eyes before his arm fell casually around her shoulders.

"Hot damn, Kagome where have you been all my life?"

"Tokyo?" she said innocently before a flyer caught her eye and she picked it up. "Hey look the amusement park close by is having a discount day. Think we could all go? I'd love to see Hiei and Kurama on this monster rollercoaster! Think Hiei would scream like a girl?"

Yuusuke started and then he looked at Kagome. "Did you just say you'd love to see Hiei scream like a girl?"

"Yeah, I think it would be a blast."

Yuusuke blinked at her dumbly for a second and then hugged her. Not just a friend hug but a honest to kami hug. One that wrapped her small frame completely in his arms and pressed her flush against him, a hug that made her feel safe and cared for.

Her arms went around him and she hugged him back sensing that there was more to this hug then just a hug. She had done something or said something that had meant everything to Yuusuke. Her cheeks were a little pink when he released her but she smiled at him. "So can we go?" she asked

"Yeah." He said softly and then shook himself. "Yeah of course we can! It would be a blast!"

"By the way Yuusuke, you haven't made a move on Hiei yet, why?" she whispered.

Yuusuke blushed, "I don't think he'd take it very well. Besides I think the wind is blowing in another direction. Hey what kind of movies do you like?"

When they got off the bus Yuusuke casually grabbed her hand and held it all the way to the restaurant. After they arrived and were seated Yuusuke sat back and watched her. She was studying the menu avidly. "Get whatever you'd like Kagome." He offered.

Kagome's eyes brightened she looked at the menu with eagerness. "Really I can? Are you sure? " she asked.

"Yeah." He nodded.

When their server arrived she grinned. "I would like a steak and cheese sandwich with extra steak, fries and a chocolate shake also cup of cream of mushroom soup and an order of vegetable tempura, please. "

"I'll take a steak and Swiss sandwich too but I'd like a mint chip shake and an order of mixed seafood tempura and a piece of melon pan. Make that two and a slice of chocolate pie with lots of whipped cream."

When the server walked away Yuusuke laughed. "Think you'll eat all that?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. Anything I don't finish I'm sure you will so, I figured I'd be covered either way."

They lapsed in to comfortable silence as they waited for their food. Kagome watched Yuusuke and he watched her. Remembering the conversation from earlier Kagome giggled. Yuusuke raised his eyebrow at her and she said "smiley face of doom" under her breath just as he took a swallow of his water. He choked, trying desperately not to spit water across the table.

He glanced at his unconventional dinner date and pushed his water away. As long as she had that mischievous look in her eyes he would end up spitting water for sure. There was something about Kagome that let him just be himself and he loved it. If last time he told her a story was any indication, she would be the type he could tell anything to and she would listen avidly. She wanted to hang out with him and his friends and she knew they were youkai. It was amazingly refreshing not having to try to act like he was normal. Keiko had insisted that he look and act like the old Yuusuke so keeping his hair a little longer had been out, even if Yuusuke had gotten used to long hair in the Makai. He was willing to bet that Kagome wouldn't mind if his hair hung to his knees and his markings were in full view. Maybe he would test that bet but not right now, now it was time to eat.

Kagome not only ate everything she had ordered but she also ate half the seafood tempura and the slice of chocolate pie. Yuusuke chuckled as she took the last bite of the chocolate pie and closed her eyes like it was bliss. That had been how she had eaten everything as though she was committing it all to memory. Yuusuke smiled as he shook his head at her. If this was how Kagome enjoyed things then he would definitely be spoiling her often. Hardly sparing a glance at the check and a longer one at the clock he stood up and tossed a few bills on the table and offered his hand to Kagome.

"Think you can pick out some furniture in two hours Kagome?" he asked as they walked out of the diner.

Kagome sighed. "I really don't see anything wrong with the furniture that was in there. I mean it was nothing a fresh coat of paint wouldn't solve. Why is Kurama so insistent I buy new furniture? "

Yuusuke shrugged, "Probably because he likes to have the best and he likes those he cares about to have the best as well. He enjoys spending money on those he cares for. Kurama is the one who got me my apartment. I would have had to get money from the Makai to afford it since I only work in the Ningenkai part time. The rest of the time I take odd jobs as a spirit detective. Reikai pays me quite a bit but I was saving that to buy my girlfriend a ring rather my ex girlfriend. She wanted me to be normal and she wanted to adopt kids so they wouldn't be tainted by me. She dumped me the night we met you." He didn't know what he expected her to do or say when he told her about Keiko.

"She didn't deserve you!" Kagome said vehemently. "No one has the right to demand that the one they are with is anything but themselves. Ooh that makes me so angry. Do me a favor and don't let me meet her I'd probably end up hitting her."

But that wasn't it. Yuusuke stared at her clenched fist and her gritted teeth even her eyebrows drawn down over her darkened cobalt eyes and he suddenly knew that Kagome was probably one of a kind and that they were going to be great friends. And he wouldn't put it past her to follow through with her threat, he hoped Keiko never showed up in front of Kagome, but if she did his money was on the Miko.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters! Except a few of my own; no spoilers... ;)

It's Saturday somewhere...^_-

Chapter 3

Kagome sat restlessly in the room in the main house tapping her chin with her pen. In front of her was her journal and she had been furiously writing the last hour. Her curtains were open and she looked up at the sky with apprehension. Tomorrow would mark the third week she had been with Kurama and Hiei in this house.

Yesterday she passed out and had been sick in front of them, and for a brief horrible moment she had thought her secret had been discovered. The new moon had come again already last night; the one month anniversary of Inuyasha's death. The thought made her feel empty and guilty that she had allowed herself to laugh and act normal when he would never again do those things. However Hiei had been right. Inuyasha would be furious with her for moping around and feeling sorry for herself, especially since she had more to worry about now. Kagome placed her hand lovingly over the small swell of her belly and smiled.

Tomorrow she would have been officially moving in to her own house and beginning her life on her own but then on a whim yesterday after she had collapsed Kurama decided to wait on the carpet installation and had had the whole house remodeled before he would let her move in. He had already replaced the paint and all the appliances and they were now all in a storage room on the first floor.

She glanced at the clock and grinned Yuusuke would be arriving anytime to pick her up to go to the arcade and then out for a shake as he had invited yesterday at dinner. Once he had found out that she liked video games he had asked if he could come by every day after work to get her out of the house for a few hours before Kurama got home. Kagome told him that she would look forward to it. She liked hanging out with Yuusuke, he made her laugh and feel like herself again. Their friendship had come easily but her friendship with Hiei and Kurama? Not so much.

Before when she was mute she and Hiei would "talk" quite often but since her voice returned fully, Hiei had been scarcely seen except in the evening and at night. He rarely spoke to her when he was there. She had tried asking Kurama about it but He had shrugged and told her it was just Hiei.

Kagome sighed and set down her pen and put her journal back in the drawer. With a press of a switch she turned on her latest gift from Kurama and waited for it to boot up changing out of her Miko robes and into one of the loose dresses Kurama had given her. Since speaking to her mother, Kurama had gotten her family a computer and Kagome had faithfully written her mother emails daily as part of their agreement. Today though Kagome looked at her emails and seeing nothing new logged off and stood up to stretch. Her stomach had been growling loudly and Kagome patted it gently. "Hungry? Lets go find something to eat then." She said lovingly and got up to look for some food.

Stepping into the kitchen Kagome rummaged through the cupboards and sighed nothing looked remotely appetizing. At the back of one of the cupboards Kagome spied a blue box that looked like some kind of pasta and though curious she could not reach it. Grumbling about tall males and hiding things she got out the bread and made herself a sandwich. Then she glanced through the cupboards again and got out the ingredients to make melon pan.

Crouching in front of the oven waiting for the second batch of melon pan to bake Kagome felt the nausea hit and she scrambled for the bathroom. She made it in the nick of time but as she was waiting between retching and recovery she heard the front door open and heard Kurama call out his usual greeting and then she heard him question if something was burning.

"Oh no! The melon pan!" she gasped. Her limbs were still shaky and there was no way she could get out there in time to save them. Weakly she laid her head on her arms and drew her knees up to her chest. She heard his footsteps coming down the hall as she felt another wave of nausea hit and she couched over the toilet to retch till there was nothing left. She could sense him behind her and she raised a shaky hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. With her other hand she flushed. She felt Kurama kneel beside her and rest a cool hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever Kagome." He said softly as he gently brushed her sweaty bangs back and used his thumb to wipe away a tear.

"It will pass." Kagome said as she felt the strength coming back into her limbs. "You are home early it's just barely five." Kagome said as she got up and washed her hands and then swished a mouthful of water around her mouth and spit to remove the nasty taste.

Kurama glanced at his watch and then looked back at her thoughtfully. "It is exactly five o clock how did you know that Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath choosing her words carefully. Partly hoping he picked up on her meaning and partly hoping he wouldn't, "since before I left the Feudal Era I get sick at 4:45 and it passes at exactly five o clock. Then you get home at five forty five and we eat dinner at six fifteen. It is almost clockwork, give or take depending on the days." She replied simply.

Kurama frowned at her retreating form. Why was he just hearing about this now? The first occurrence was over three weeks ago! She had been sick like that every day, like clockwork?

He sighed as he continued down the hall to his room to change out of his work suit and into more casual attire. His ears picked up the sound of a door opening and a rather frantic apology and a greeting and then he heard nothing as Yuusuke must have gone into the kitchen with Kagome. The smell of her melon pan was delightful and he had just managed to save the ones that had been in the oven when he walked in. They were a little darker but not burned. His mouth was watering in anticipation but before he could indulge he wanted to check what Kagome had said against some of his medical references. He had a pretty good idea now that the pieces were coming together…

Yuusuke caught the scent of the fresh baking melon pan and quickened his steps as he ran up the long drive. Just as he had been ready to leave to meet up with Kagome he had gotten a whole mess of customers wanting lunch. He didn't have the heart to throw them out so he fed them and then discovered one of his guests was a potential client. Hearing the guy out had taken some time and then doing some preliminary leg work, had made him several hours later than he should have been. He hoped Kagome wouldn't be too upset he had missed their first arcade visit.

Now that he was picking up the scent of her baking he knew she wasn't upset with him and so as he opened the door he gave a quick apology and followed her into the kitchen.

She brushed off his apology with a shrug and a casual, "It happens." Leading him over to the cupboards she sighed "Yuusuke can you reach that blue box up there for me?" Kagome asked pointing up.

"Sure." Yuusuke said plucking the box down for her and handing it to her with a chuckle. "If you will give me a piece of melon pan, I'll cook this for you." He said.

Kagome studied the box. It looked really good and she liked macaroni. "Ok, it's a deal." She said walking over and placing a hot piece of crispy melon pan on a saucer. Kagome had already started a pan of water to boil for dinner so Yuusuke dumped the noodles into the pan. In a few minutes he checked the macaroni and drained the noodles adding the remaining ingredients he stirred it and placed it in a bowl setting it down on the counter in front of her. "There you go. One bowl of bachelors specialty, American style."

Eagerly Kagome picked up her chopsticks and started to eat the noodles Yuusuke had prepared. Yuusuke watched her in amusement as he picked up his snack and took a bite delighting in the crunch. Kagome devoured the bowl full and Yuusuke willingly gave her the rest. Kagome had just taken a single bite of her second bowl when it vanished from in front of her.

"You cannot eat such things Kagome." Kurama said as he walked towards the garbage can. Yuusuke plucked it out of his hands and gave it back to Kagome, who shrugged and lifted her chopsticks again.

"Kurama, what the hell is wrong with you?! She can eat what she likes, I made it for her, she asked me to. She is an adult so she can do as she pleases."

Kurama picked up the package and studied the list of ingredients. "Can you even pronounce all of this? No? Then she can't eat it." He announced plucking the bowl away from her again.

"So what if I can't pronounce them, why does that give you the right to take it from her? Yuusuke argued taking the bowl and giving it back to Kagome.

Kurama took it a third time and Kagome had had enough. "Kurama give me my damn food!" she snapped.

"No."

"Give it back to me right now this isn't funny." Kagome said getting angrier tears pricking her eyes. She had been enjoying her snack. The cheesy gooey concoction was just what she was hoping for.

"Not a chance, it's unhealthy." Kurama said holding the bowl high out of her reach.

"So I'll go for a walk later. Give me my macaroni stuff!" she tugged at his arm but it didn't budge. Angrily she raised her hand a flicker of her power at her finger tips. "So help me Kurama if I have to I'll singe your tails a little to get it." She warned, the first angry tear sliding down her cheek.

Panicked at the idea Kurama looked at the determined expression in her eyes and his mouth moved unbidden. In an undignified cry he said "It's not good for the baby!" The bowl of macaroni- as he had seized it from Kurama once again- fell with a wet sounding splat and a tinkle of breaking glass from Yuusuke's hands, shattering the silence that had fallen after Kurama's words.

Hiei who had just walked through the door in time to hear Kurama's words moved swiftly to catch Kagome as her legs gave under her and she collapsed in a heap.

Kurama looked unnerved and slightly frantic as he watched Hiei carry her to the couch as both he and Yuusuke followed. "Kagome, are you alright?" he questioned realizing she was crying.

"I want to know just what all of that was about and I want to know now." Hiei stated fixing them both with a deadly glare. He sat down with Kagome in his arms and on his lap unwilling to release her to the fools who had obviously upset her. She cried in his shirt, her fingers twisted into the fabric. Hiei put his arm around her to secure her as he glared equally at the two who had been in the room.

"Kagome asked me to make her the pasta that is now on the floor and Kurama took it away from her and when Kagome threatened his tails, he freaked out and said she was knocked up." Yuusuke said still in shock himself. He didn't know what to think honestly. If it was true...

Kurama sighed heavily that had not been his finest moment. He wanted to slap himself. The father had to be Inuyasha, as her scent had not mixed with any one of theirs. He rubbed his temples. Shit. This was not how she should have found out she was going to be a mother. An argument over something so stupid and he had blurted it out. Hiei was still waiting for an explanation. "Yuusuke really, there is no need to be crass. Hiei, Kagome is expecting a child."

"A pup," Kagome whispered softly, correcting him automatically. Yuusuke sat down and stared at Kurama.

"A pup? Is it-" Hiei asked slightly in shock, setting her down as though she were suddenly made of glass and moving a small distance away as though afraid he might suddenly break her. His eyes were wide.

"Inuyasha's? Yes it is." Kagome said answering Hiei's question before he began. Her voice quivered with tears as she touched her abdomen in shock and wonder. If Inuyasha were there she was certain he would have cried. Now that the words had been said out loud it had all become real.

Since Hiei had let her go, Yuusuke sat down beside her and wrapped her into his arms. She hadn't even realized what this all meant yet. That was alright, when the shock hit they would be there for her. He would never let her face the future all alone. It just wasn't his way and whether Kagome wanted to admit it or not she would need them to stick by her more than ever.

Kurama tapped his chin thoughtfully before sitting down on the other side of her. "I hate to ask this but did Inuyasha have any obvious youkai features, ears, a tail, markings?"

"Inuyasha had ears like yours in your fox form. He was the son of the great Inu general after all. I adored his ears but he never would let me play with them…" her voice trailed off her fists knotted in Yuusuke's shirt "I'm so sorry I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to believe it! But it's real, I'm pregnant! What am I going to do?!" she whimpered before dissolving in to hysterical sobs. Yuusuke wrapped her up in his arms and murmured soothing words as she cried. When she calmed some he loosened his arms and sat back tucking her to his side.

"So then you did know before?" Kurama asked eying her for a moment as she nodded. "I'll tell you what you are not going to do, and that is panic. Kagome, you have three able bodied males here who are ready and willing to share your burdens. We are your friends and your allies we should have realized sooner we could have been more help to you. Now that we do know however we shall assist you in every way possible, right Yuusuke?"

"Yeah of course, you won't need to worry over anything Kagome. Let us handle all the crazy stuff and you take care of you and the pup. I'm due for a vacation anyway so how would you like to take a small trip to Kyoto?" Yuusuke asked trying to make her smile. "We have a friend there who would be an awesome midwife."

"Yukina and Kuwabara, are the two you are thinking of going to see? " Kurama said tapping his chin. "That is a good idea with Kuwabara now a pediatrician though he hasn't found a practice that I know of yet. However as we do not how far along Kagome is at this time I'm not certain how wise it would be for her to travel. Perhaps inviting them here would be wiser."

"Shizuru and Botan, too Kagome is going to need female friends not just us. It would be slightly out of our way but do you want to check in with your family Kagome?" Yuusuke said curiously ignoring the advice of the kitsune.

Slowly Kagome shook her head 'no' "I'm not certain that would be a good idea." Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes as the thought of what her family would think of her situation. Her mother would be ecstatic but Gramps, he would be disappointed in his unmarried granddaughter who was baring the child of a youkai. Kagome just couldn't face that kind of rejection right now no matter where it came from.

Tears, Hiei hated tears. Kagome of course had every right to be upset and to need a release of her emotions but somehow Yuusuke and Kurama's words were making her cry more. Hiei walked over and shoved Yuusuke off the couch ignoring his cry of outrage and sat in his place. "Stop crying onna." He said locking his gaze with hers. "I know as much of babies as I do of hugs and cuddles but I will help in any way I can. I vow, Kagome that you and your child will want for nothing."

If Hiei had anticipated the affect his words would have on Kagome, he might have avoided the move she made next. Cobalt met carmine as a light blush dusted his cheeks but he refused to end the contact before she did. To do so would be like him running away and he would never run from Kagome. He assumed in hind sight that she had meant to kiss his cheek and that he sensing her movement should not have turned towards her. But her soft lips and her gentle scent were like a drug that dulled his sense of what he should and should not do towards her. Almost of their own accord Hiei's hands came up and threaded through her hair he would have closed his eyes and deepened the kiss but he tasted the bitterness of her tears on her lips. Confused Hiei pulled away.

The stress and strain of the evening was too much for Kagome and on top of everything she had just kissed Hiei. Whether unintentionally or not it had happened and now she felt her vision tunnel as she embraced the waiting darkness of unconsciousness willing to have a reason to put off the fall out of her accidental contact with the hiyoukai.

Yuusuke stood up and with all the control he could muster to keep a reign on both his temper and his power he carefully took Kagome's limp form from the apparition. He didn't know if he was more jealous of Hiei or Kagome. "Hiei, Kurama don't go anywhere I want to talk to you both. I'm going to put Kagome in her bed and I will be right back. I think we have some things to discuss." He said over his shoulder. Though he spoke quietly his words carried with them his authority as a Lesser King.

"I thought for sure that you were interested in the stronger sex. How long have you and Kagome been so intimate, Hiei?" Kurama demanded icily.

"Are you implying that I am interested in males Kurama?" Hiei asked in a deadly whisper. Never mind that it was half true in Yuusuke's case "Does it irritate you that badly that you are asking stupid questions? Kagome is not my lover and she never will be. That kiss meant nothing Fox. For being so intelligent you are being horribly foolish."

"Oh excuse me, but I saw her kiss you and you certainly didn't object. You never took notice of females before and that kiss was so very clumsy. One might think it was your very first time kissing a woman."

"Kurama I swear if you say one more word- it will be your last." Hiei growled.

It had been his first kiss in fact, though he was not by any means a virgin. He had never bothered with the softer expressions of affection he had no use for them when he had no intention of becoming attached to any of the women he had been in contact with. Kissing Kagome had been a mistake that he had immediately regretted because now he wanted more. Damn. And then there was the fact Yuusuke witnessed it, god damn it!

"Guys! Shut up!" Yuusuke snapped as he walked in and sat down his hair had lengthened and his Mazoku markings showed clearly. "It was an accident, Kurama. Kagome was aiming for his cheek and it happened, so what?" Yuusuke glared at the kitsune. "I think there is more to worry about than a kiss here guys. Kagome is pregnant with an hanyou pup that-"

"Should not be possible" Kurama interrupted. "Genetically Inuyasha being a creation of human and youkai should have been sterile. Yet Kagome is pregnant and I could only smell one scent mingled with hers as would happen with sex. It was the scent of the male whose blood was on her that night we found her. We have no reason to doubt her when she says it is Inuyasha's child."

"I was going to say she would have to raise it alone, but now that you mentioned that fact we have bigger worries."

"Obviously genetics were wrong. " Hiei stated acidly.

"Obviously." Kurama retorted his eyes narrowing angrily.

"You two fight like an old married couple!" Yuusuke said throwing up his hands.

"Yuusuke you will withdraw that comment this instant." Kurama warned reaching into his hair.

Hiei drew his katana with a hiss of steel. "I will not tolerate such an insult. I have no interest in the Fox."

"Tell us then Hiei who does have your interest?"

"Shut up Kurama!" He looked at the smug satisfaction on Kurama's face and prayed he would stop there.

"Shit guys, no need to get violent I was just saying you fight a lot. I was trying to get you back to the subject at hand. Us fighting won't help Kagome through all of this." Yuusuke said quickly.

Kurama drew a deep breath lowering his hand. "You are absolutely correct Yuusuke. Our fighting amongst ourselves will do nothing to help her. I propose a truce Hiei. I apologize for my loss of composure. Obviously I over reacted and I took it out on you. What do you say Hiei?" Kurama asked thoughtfully.

"For Kagome's sake- I agree." Hiei snapped slamming his sword back into the sheath "For the record I believe the term is bisexual."

Yuusuke swallowed ignoring the last comment by Hiei. "Good, now that's solved what are we going to do to help Kagome?" Yuusuke said crossing his arms in thought.

"Kagome will need special care: food, clothing and items for herself and the baby. If she hasn't already she will soon grow out of the clothes she has. Her dresses I purchased for her are too light to properly insulate her through winter. She stated to me that she has been sick at precisely 4:45 pm like clock work since before she left the Feudal Era, now as far as I can figure that was three weeks ago but clearly Kagome's pregnancy has advanced beyond the three week stage from the weight she has gained and the way her belly has rounded a little." Kurama voiced as he considered the issue at hand.

"At best I can only assume that since this child is hanyou that it has youki and that it is growing at a faster pace than a regular pregnancy. With that assumption the pup could be anywhere from one month to three months developed. To be certain of an estimated delivery date, I would have to conduct a blood test."

Yuusuke sighed, "Alright Kurama, I'll put you in charge of figuring that all out, in the mean time Hiei and I will try to get the other items and stuff Kagome will need. I can pick up some catalogs for Kagome so she can pick some things out herself and then we will pick them up. I think it goes without saying that this pregnancy will have to be kept under wraps."

Kurama raised a hand and placed it over his eyes wearily. "Inari, I didn't think of that. It's a hanyou or at least a child with some youki, keeping it under wraps may not be enough. _He_ has eyes and ears everywhere. Yuusuke I know you meant well, but I don't think taking her out of the city is wise. Here she is hidden by our combined youki as long as she doesn't use her energy to fight and it never over powers ours. I believe I can safely seal her energy using a kitsune method that will be harmless to her and the child. It will be temporary at best but effective." His lips turned down, "I think I will go do that right now before another possible flare of her energy takes everything out of our hands. Pregnant women do tend to get a little violent and unreasonable according to mother." He concluded darting down the hall and up the stairs, Hiei and Yuusuke right behind him.

Stopping in his room Kurama walked over to his desk and sat down reaching up to his scalp he plucked four long strands of his hair and turned to Yuusuke. "I need four hairs from you too." He said before standing and plucking them.

"Do you need my hairs as well Kurama?" Hiei asked frowning.

"No, from you I'll need something a little different." Kurama muttered as he began to braid the strands together.

"And that would be?" Hiei demanded flatly.

Kurama set down the hair he had begun to braid, "I need you to cry Hiei."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my doves ! Here is your Saturday Update ! Enjoy!

(I don't own the characters...)

Chapter 4

"You need me to what?" Hiei asked unsure he had heard correctly.

"Cry."

"Why?" Hiei asked suspiciously. He was unsure of how Kurama had discovered his origins. And now it was clear that he had discovered the part of him that he had hidden since he was a child.

"I need four hiroseki stones to complete this seal. So if you wouldn't mind Hiei- I know you can cry them."

"What makes you certain?"

"Yukina."

"Yukina?" he echoed confused as to why Kurama would mention her.

"Yes she is your twin and she can cry them so you should be able as well." Kurama said patiently.

Hiei glared at the far too knowing eyes of the fox. Yes, damn him he could cry the stones but whether he wanted to prove him correct was another matter entirely. He certainly was not going to do so in front of Kurama; Yuusuke maybe but Kurama, never. Crying was a lot more complex for Hiei than they knew. On his own Hiei did not have the ability but with the assistance of the Jagan he could tap in to the emotions of someone who could.

"Kurama, why did you do that?" Yuusuke asked just as Hiei vanished.

Hiei left the room in a displacement of air and went to his space in the attic. Sitting on his futon he sighed. It had been years since he had been forced to use this particular talent. The last time had been to survive. This time was for _her,_ one of the ones he would be willing to die for. Removing the ward from his Jagan he easily tapped into the closest emotional being in the house: Kagome. He was instantly sorry he had. Tears fell very quickly from his wide eyes as he embraced her pain lightly. It was hard to pull his mind back. Closing his self off from all emotion he looked around himself and found he was sitting surrounded by the small black spheres. Gathering them up and wiping the evidence from his face he replaced his ward and tore a piece of his ruined cloak to collect them into and tied it shut. Frowning at the two gems he had missed he left them where they lay.

Walking back into the room he dropped the makeshift bag on Kurama's desk. "You may as well use them all." He growled leaving again before the avatar could question what he meant. Kurama opened the 'bag' carefully and blinked at the number of hiroseki stones and their particular color. They would be perfect.

Yuusuke followed the hiyoukai. "Hiei," he called as he got to the bottom of the stairs and saw the hiyoukai sitting on the back of the couch with his back to the stairs. "Hey, I wanted to tell you that I don't care about your mixed blood. It was a fucked up thing for Kurama to do to out you like that, but I get why you hide it. Hokushin told me about youkai like that and said some shit about them being cursed. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. I think its shit to label anyone- kid or not, for something out of their control. You didn't choose to be born that way, but I think its pretty awesome that you became the guy you are. Just sayin." Yuusuke blushed and scratched the top of his nose awkwardly. Hiei just remained as he was, he hadn't moved. Finally with a sigh and a shrug, Yuusuke went back up the stairs.

Hiei sat there eyes closed just reveling in the words Yuusuke had spoken. His fingers dug in to the couch to anchor him where he sat so that he would not tackle Yuusuke and kiss him breathless. Maybe he should ignore protocol...After hearing Yuusuke open the door to Kurama's room, he slowly followed, using the time to pull himself together. He could not look like a giddy fool when he reached the other two, they would think the world was ending.

Swiftly Kurama assembled a bracelet with the hairs and tear gems and stood up. He motioned to Yuusuke now that he had returned, to follow him and they walked into Kagome's room. The room its self was not very large. The walls were plain white and the furniture expensive but plain aside from the carvings in the wooden furniture. Kagome rested peacefully on the queen size bed off center against the back wall of the room. It was a little tall up on the frame but it seemed Kagome managed all right. The coverlet provided the only real color to the room with a bright and cheerful tan and teal pattern. It was elegant but it too was rather plain. Kurama frowned. He had not really paid much attention to his guest rooms, but Kagome had been living there now for close to a month and this was her room? How disgraceful. There wasn't even a dressing table with a mirror for her to use. The answer was simple, he just needed to step up the work on her house and remodel his own.

Kagome's left arm was hanging over the side of the bed and Kurama easily slipped the bracelet on to her slender wrist. Swiftly he drew the kanji for "seal" over the hiroseki stones and they glowed lightly with green youki. He nodded to Yuusuke indicating he should do the same. This time the stones glowed pale blue with little traces of red. Hiei appeared and swiftly followed suit and the bracelet glowed with a dark red before it changed to a muted solid white haze around the bracelet that now could not be removed. Their energy would act as a seal not just on her power but also making it impossible for her to remove the seal without Hiei being close by since his Hiroseki stones formed the base of the seal.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as he could no longer feel her energy leaking from her. Actually leaking made it sound minor, but her energy contained as she tried to keep it still practically flowed from her in waves. It still amazed all of them that they hadn't felt her in the park but something about her depression or emotional state had interfered with her power, or as near to that as Kurama could speculate. But regardless, she would be hidden now from any detection by the High King of the Makai who had developed a desire to eliminate all hanyou or any youkai with human blood even in the slightest. Kurama was convinced that even meant Yuusuke if he had thought he could get away with it, but as it stood, doing so would cause the biggest bloodiest battle known to the Makai. Everyone with lots of power knew and respected Yuusuke, so his enemies never dared.

The seal was also strong enough that she should also be hidden from the Reikai as well. Which was for the best as they were certain that _he_ had spies there. Koenma had tried to make a hidden protected space for hanyou, but someone must have let slip the secret because the whole camp was slaughtered. Every man woman and child. No, the three of them could not depend on the Reikai for this. They could only protect her themselves. Kurama nodded as he tested the seal giving it a small tug and watching with satisfaction as it lit up blocking the attempt. "There" he whispered,"The only ones, who can detect her now, where ever she goes, are the three of us who infused her bracelet with energy. Hiei most of all because of his hiroseki stones, the energy of those stones can not be hidden from him. Isn't that right Hiei?"

"You know everything already fox." Hiei bit out scathingly. Still upset with Kurama for outing him even through it worked out with Yuusuke saying he didn't care and that he thought highly of Hiei. But it could have just as easily made Yuusuke hate him. Kurama had taken a gamble with something not his.

"So" Yuusuke began softly, "Does this mean I can take her to Kyoto?" Yuusuke whispered with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Kurama rolled his eyes and stalked out of her room ignoring the stupid question. Hiei smirked at Kurama's back. Yuusuke stopped and just stared, Hiei was so beautiful when he smiled or smirked or just about anything. Staring at Hiei's lips reminded him of the accidental kiss between Hiei and Kagome and he took a step towards Hiei, before his brain caught up to him. "I should go clean up the kitchen." He stated quietly trying to distract himself.

As sunlight filtered through the soft white curtains and Kagome's eyes opened, she knew something was different. She felt different and rather contained for one and she avoided thinking of how soft Hiei's lips had been under hers for two. Her face flushed with the unwanted memory and her heart thudded in her chest. Hiei's skin had been hot and his breath sweetened with the mouth watering smell of warm cinnamon and spices. Kissing Hiei had completely been different from kissing Inuyasha. Guilt hit her like a fist. Inuyasha was only one month dead and she had kissed Hiei. More than that she wanted to kiss him again! Looking around she rubbed her eyes to clear the sharp stinging tears and then looked at her wrist in confusion. She blinked and looked again at the bracelet encircling it. 'That wasn't there when I passed out. And they weren't there when I came to and decided to change and go to bed.' She thought absently. She held it up to look at the shiny black beads that had an elegant jagged stripe of white through each of them at the middle. They reminded her of Hiei for some reason. They felt like Hiei. Wanting a closer look at them she tried to remove them. They didn't budge. Rather like the subjugation beads they lit up with bright flares of green blue and red and white. Kagome frowned.

"Why won't they come off!" she said as she tugged and pulled. Instinctively she knew that Yuusuke and Hiei would not just put something on her with no explanation which left:

"Kurama!"

Her scream brought three youkai running at top speed to crash through her door only to stop dead at the sight of Kagome, her sleeping yukata loose to her navel, kept from falling all the way open by her nipples which were delightfully perky and very visible with the worn white material. She was oblivious to her state of dress as she was anxiously tugging on the bracelet.

Kurama eyed the pleasant sight with knowing eyes, his gaze taking in the paleness of her creamy flesh and the flush of warm pink in her skin from sleeping. He could see that the pregnancy hormones were hard at work from the deepened color of her aureoles they were a shade or two darker already. Which also made him pause, they shouldn't be that color yet...

Hiei stared at Kagome with covert interest. He liked her clearly and he despite knowing it was foolish had enjoyed the feel of her lips on his own. He glanced away as he noticed tears in the corners of her eyes and wondered at them with a internal sigh. Did all women cry constantly when pregnant?

Yuusuke of course didn't hesitate to tease her any way that he could. Whistling softly, Yuusuke said, "Nice view, could ya shimmy a little Kagome?"

Kagome frowned at the comment. What view? She looked down to where his eyes seemed to be directed and she eeped as she quickly righted her yukata. Her face and the skin they could see flushed delightfully pink as her blush traveled down. "Don't look!" She squawked indignantly.

Hiei thought her reaction was endearing. Though he did not let any of that show on his face.

Stealthily Kurama stepped on Yuusuke's foot. "Ow, Kurama what was that about." He complained loudly. It hadn't hurt but he loved to ruffle the kitsune and seeing Kagome's eyes narrow at the fox amused him.

Shaking her head Kagome pointed at the bracelet and demanded "What is this, and why won't it come off?Explain Kurama! You are the only one who would put something like this on me so start talking." she huffed still irritated that they had all been staring.

Kurama raised his hand in a gesture of peace."Why dearest, it's a gift why would you want it off? Do you not like it?" Kurama asked turning his winning smile on her.

Kagome rolled her eyes at his flowery words. "Subjugation beads are a gift? You can't "sit" me right?" she grumbled giving them another fruitless tug. The sudden laughter from an unsuspected source made her blink.

A deep rumbling laugh began and grew till the hiyoukai fell to his knees. Hiei braced himself with his hands as he laughed harder. Her words had triggered a memory from when he had been young and foolish. He had ventured in to the human world quite by accident but as there had been no barrier to stop him he had entered with no hesitation, He had been walking through a deep forest when he had heard to voices raised in a heated argument. It was a woman with hair the color of a midnight sky and a hanyou with silver hair. They were yelling heatedly about something he didn't care what, when suddenly the woman had spun on her heel stalking away from the Hanyou to shout "Shut up and Sit!" He had been amused to see the beads around the Hanyou's neck slam him to the ground and again every time she repeated the word "sit" Back then he hadn't understood but now...it all made sense and he could stop the mirth.

Yuusuke looked around and elbowed Kurama, "You didn't use any happy plants on him right?" He had only seen Hiei laugh like this once before and it was when he had become a youkai. Even then he hadn't laughed this hard. Hiei laughing was infectious and Yuusuke began to laugh too.

Kurama frowned shaking his head at the laughing fools as he walked over and sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, "I'm not sure what you are asking love. Those are not subjugation beads they act as a seal on your power. They have been infused with our youki and can only be removed by one of us." he struggled not to laugh but managed to hold it.

Kagome looked horrified, "A seal? You sealed my power?!" Kagome demanded. "Take it off right now!" She thrust her arm in his face with a angry scowl. She was helpless without her power. As the shikon Jewel she still had times she had to fight for survival.

Kurama took her hand and kissed her fingers. Making her pull her hand away sharply as though he bit her instead. "But dearest, you will hurt Hiei's feelings… He did go through a lot of trouble for you." he gave her his best pout.

Hiei stopped laughing. In fact the growl that came from his throat sounded quite vicious. His eyes had narrowed into mere slits and he was reaching for his katana. Yuusuke stopped laughing too. He glanced over at Hiei and prepared to grab him if necessary.

"Kurama..." he warned.

Glanced over at the angry expression on Hiei's face and then down at the gems. "What kind of trouble?" Kagome asked. Hiei growled low.

"Kurama don't..." Yuusuke said quietly.

Kurama ignored the threats being issued mentally and touched the stones. "Do you know what these are Kagome?" he asked gently ignoring the small scuffle as Yuusuke grabbed and held Hiei who was snarling obsenities at the kitsune. Kagome shook her head. "These are Hiei's tears, shed just for you." The room went silent as Hiei waited for her reaction. Yuusuke still held on to Hiei but now it was to keep him from running. Hiei was too angry to enjoy being in Yuusuke's arms.

Kagome turned startled eyes to the apparition and gasped. She stopped tugging on the gems and a look of wonder crossed her face rather than the annoyance from before."You cried these for me?" She was overwhelmed. She knew the type of male Hiei was, and the idea that he had shed tears for her was shocking.

Hiei discovered something very inconvenient at that second; he could not lie to Kagome. In fact he could not avoid her gaze and he could not stop his mouth as he said "Yes, for your protection."

Kagome pulled her arm with the bracelet to her heart and hugged the bracelet on her wrist. "They are beautiful, thank you." She said with a smile. Hiei felt his heart give a lurch at the beautiful smile she gifted him with in return, he would have cried buckets for a single one of those smiles.

"Anything for you," Hiei said before he could stop himself. He felt his cheeks warm and realized he was still being held by Yuusuke and he slipped out of his grip and flickered over to the wall a distance from everyone.

"Mine and Yusuke's hair is braided to form the base for the tears." Kurama interjected to break the attention that Kagome was giving the apparition.

Kagome's gaze landed on Yuusuke and she got up and walked over to him curiosity written all over her face. He looked different. He held his breath, he had transformed trying to hold Hiei down. Kagome circled him slowly not saying anything. She reached up and ran her fingers through his now waist length black hair and then lightly traced one of the markings on his shoulder. He shivered and she giggled. Circling back around she smiled at him although he was on his knees he was still taller than she by a good few inches. "I think you look better this way." Kagome replied finally.

Yuusuke reached out and seized her carefully in his arms then buried his face in her shoulder. Kagome was shocked when his shoulders began to shake and she felt warm wetness seep through her yukata. "Thank you." He said softly. Tenderly her arms wound around Yuusuke as he cried. Gently she carded her fingers through his hair and whispered comforting words. "You have no idea what that means to me." he said his words muffled.

Hiei watched in silence, puzzled as to why Yuusuke was crying till Kurama mouthed: Keiko. Hiei's eyes narrowed but he remained silent as Yuusuke calmed himself and pulled back. "I guess we should scram so you can get ready for the day." He said as he climbed to his feet. He didn't change his appearance back to look human, instead the markings darkened. He pulled a hair tie out but Kagome took it from him and gently tied back his hair at the nape of his neck.

Hiei waited for Kurama to get up and for both of the others to leave the room before he looked back at Kagome. "Your clothes are inadequate we will get you more. Get ready and I will accompany you." He said before he moved towards the door he paused, "Last night onna," he paused again unwilling to make her cry- by telling her the kiss meant nothing, "was my first kiss," he stated simply before he slipped out leaving her to dress.

Kagome stood there for a long moment in surprise that he confessed such a secret till her bladder became insistent and then she moved to the bathroom to begin her morning routine. Dressed and ready for the day she ventured out to the kitchen and found Yuusuke rummaging through cupboards looking for something to cook. It was a Saturday so he had no work and Kurama was off as well though no one knew where the kitsune had gone. "Hey beautiful, what do you want for breakfast?"

"its going to sound stupid." Kagome said with a blush.

"It won't. Just tell me." Yuusuke said leaning over the counter to talk with her.

"Your going to laugh at me, I want some fried chicken and fresh ramen with peanut-butter."

Yuusuke laughed, "Sorry, sorry. One pregnant lady special coming up." As it turned out it wasn't as weird as it sounded. It ended up being like a Thai dish Kurama had prepared once and even Yuusuke had a bowl. After convincing Kagome the dishes could wait Yuusuke and Hiei went with her and the three of them went shopping.

A full two weeks passed before Kurama was able to get the necessary supplies to do a blood test where he discovered two things one Kagome's baby was seventeen weeks gestated and Kagome had only been pregnant for eight weeks almost nine. That was both good and bad. It was good because it meant that Kagome would be done with the pregnancy ups and downs sooner, it was bad because her energy was being quickly depleted at an alarming rate. In fact Kagome had been passing out with greater frequency.

Kurama sighed and tapped his chin. Hiei he hoped would have an idea of how to fix the problem. But Hiei had left for the Makai a week ago and hadn't returned. Kurama was hoping desperately that he would return tonight but it wasn't looking likely. A loud thud startled him. He dropped the book he had been holding with a crash.

"Kurama!"

It was Yuusuke's voice and the concern in it had Kurama on his feet and sprinting up the basement stairs from his lab two at a time. Reaching the top he froze as Kagome was sprawled on the kitchen floor. Her face was pale and her breathing very slow and shallow. She had fallen in a way that she had shielded the pup but left herself vulnerable. Vegetables were scattered all over the floor and the knife she had been using had skittered away still spinning on the kitchen floor. Blood seeped from a shallow cut on her hand where it had scraped the corner of the counter top. She had just barely missed hitting her head he hoped.

Yuusuke crouched next to her and patted her cheek. "Kagome, can you hear me?" There was no response. "Oh god, Kurama I can't tell if she is still breathing!"

Hiei felt the disturbance in both Yuusuke's and Kurama's energy, but when he couldn't sense Kagome at all he quickened his pace cursing himself for taking so long.

"Get her to the couch Yuusuke prop her feet and keep talking to her." Kurama said in his calm in control manner. Inside he was panicking just as bad.

Yuusuke picked her up carefully and did as Kurama had instructed while Kurama cleaned and bandaged her cut. He talked to her about his ramen stand and the customers he'd had and when she still hadn't responded he started talking about her baby. About how fun it it was going to be to count little fingers and toes and about the first laugh. Yuusuke felt tears prick his eyes but he heroically held them back, "Kagome come on we need you here, the baby needs you here." He begged feeling panic begin to overwhelm his mind.

Hiei threw open the door and seeing Kagome laying pale and barely breathing he shoved Yuusuke out of the way and picked up Kagome cradling her in his arms. She was limp like a rag doll. He flared his energy around her and forced her to accept it. Her eyes opened slowly as the color began to creep back into her cheeks. Yuusuke knelt beside them with his arms surrounding her waist carefully. Kurama still had hold of her hand.

"Kagome focus on breathing and absorbing my energy. Your child thus far has been siphoning tiny bits of youki from us to exist but is mainly living off of your energy if this continues, you will both die. I will make a connection with you so that our ki flows easily and we are all very powerful so there is no worry that the pup will take too much."

Hiei lightly picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Breathe deeper Kagome, for this to work I must surround you completely with my ki." He tilted her face and leaned closer like he was going to kiss her and breathed out his lips merely a breath away. Pushing a small portion of his ki into her mouth as his ki rose around her like a black and red bubble. Everywhere the energy touched tingled as the foreign power filled her and she felt better. Her head didn't feel as fuzzy and she was not as sleepy. Her eye lids fluttered and she looked up at him. Hiei met her gaze but spoke to Yuusuke.

"Did you observe what I did Yuusuke. You need to repeat it." Hiei said handing Kagome over into the detective's arms. "If you did not see all of what was done I will guide you."

"I'm just giving her a little of my life energy right? No problem then. It's just like what happened when I was revived."

Lightly he touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Lowering his head a little his lips brushed hers by just a whisper and like with Hiei his energy rose around her like a tide. She had been wrong Yuusuke was far more powerful than Hiei and she could only think of one other being that had this power. Like before it was over as soon as it had begun.

Kurama walked over and took Kagome into his arms and lowered his head but unlike the other two his lips were on hers as he kissed her lightly. Distracted as she was she didn't even have time to panic as she was surrounded by his youki. An instant later he let her go and winked at her. Kagome blushed. Her heart was racing and she knew her face was heated and bright red. She could feel their energy was flowing into her. Her tiredness was gone and with it the nausea and the dizziness. If she closed her eyes she could nearly "see" the bright threads connecting them to her. With her eyes closed she could now feel the smaller pull on her energy and felt as it twined with the youki that was flowing through the threads. She wobbled and Hiei was instantly there lifting her carefully into his arms and sitting back on the couch with her.

"How long is a hanyou pregnancy?" she asked curiously. Kurama had done the blood test but had not informed her of the results.

"Typically they are a normal human length of nine months but for animal type youkai they can be as short as six months. Where you are progressing in double time my guess is-"

"Your pregnancy will most likely be the shorter time considering that you are the Shikon no Miko. Yuusuke I'm disappointed that you would hide her from me." Koenma interrupted as he walked in.

"For good reason Koenma!" Yuusuke growled.

"We have been frantically searching for her for weeks since she was noticed being back in this era. Lady I apologize for my rudeness in just barging in. I am Koenma the king of the Reikai." he said with a sweeping bow. Ignoring the outburst from his detective. "There is someone who has been rather stubbornly camped out in the hall of judgment and refuses to go on till they know you are well. It's not usually allowed, but would you like to say goodbye to them? I will bring you back here of course."

Koenma pointed at Yuusuke and the other two. "You will be punished for your deceit, but I'm not sure how much of a punishment it is. Kagome will be _entirely_ in your care and you will be expected to provide for her this is your only assignment for as long as it takes and you will be taking night shifts after the baby is born. _He_ will have to be notified too. She is carrying the heir to the Moon Inu clan after all."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "If she is under my protection then there is no need to involve that bastard." He held Kagome snugly not letting her go.

Kurama looked at Hiei in contemplation. "Hiei is absolutely right. Kagome is under the protection of the Northern lands and the Southern lands and certainly the Eastern lands right Yuusuke?"

Yuusuke stepped forward his energy rolling off of him in waves. "Hell yes. If you tell that icy bastard I will use all of my forces to take you down Koenma. You know what will happen to her if he is told. He will kill her!"

Koenma shuffled his feet and muttered "If I don't tell him it could mean war."

"Look just don't tell him until after the baby is born, by then the new tournament will happen and there will be a change in power alright? I have the feeling one of our own will be crowned king." Yuusuke looked at Hiei. His eyes were blazing with rage.

Yuusuke nodded to him. Hiei had worked hard to gain power and he had earned the right to be Mukuro's heir and this year he was certain to win since Sesshomaru had declared he would never compete again. The ancient youkai had come out of nowhere and claimed the crown annihilating Yomi and Shuura who had been close to taking the prize last time. Yuusuke could have taken the crown but he was in the tournament purely to fight. Hiei wanted that crown so much, that Yuusuke could feel the desire for power as though it were a tangible thing.

Koenma sagged a little. "Very well Yuusuke. I will try to keep Lady Kagome's condition a secret until then. But in that case I will need to take Kagome to the Reikai and have her energy sealed within her better. I was able to detect her only after you merged your energies with hers. If I can find her then so can he."

Kagome frowned at all of them talking like she wasn't there. "Excuse me, who is he?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, the current youkai king of the Makai." Koenma said with a sigh.

"Oh, he won't hurt me." Kagome said confidently. She sat up as much as Hiei would let her.

"Onna he hates humans." Hiei argued.

"No he doesn't. He traveled with a little human girl, Rin. He would not harm me."

"Kagome five hundred years lay between the Sesshomaru you knew and this one. He might not be as gentle." Kurama cautioned.

"I know Kurama but he can't harm me it's a matter of honor. He is the alpha of my pack since Inuyasha can no longer be. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's elder half brother."

"That changes nothing Onna. You are under our protection and he can't have you. Despite what you think honor will not protect you if he finds that you carry a half breed child. To this date he has had every hanyou he has found put to death. Most have sought refuge in the Ningenkai. I will accompany you to the Reikai and ensure your safety there." Hiei said placing himself between her and Koenma. "There will be no tricks Koenma." he growled.

"I will strengthen my flora barriers and plant some more aggressive types." Kurama said as he slipped out of the door.

Yuusuke stood up and glared at Koenma. "You've been my friend for years and I would hate for that to change Koenma. I will go too and we most definitely will accept this assignment. Kagome is our friend and I never let down a friend. I never have and I never will. Now let's get moving and Koenma, like Hiei said no tricks."

Koenma opened a portal and no sooner had they stepped into his office Kagome was seized and crushed gently to a male chest. Kagome inhaled and choked out a sob. He smelled of pine and wind. His silver hair spilled over her shoulder and hid her face from view as she held him equally as tight.

"Don't cry." He said softly. She shuddered as sobbed against him. His fingers were gentle as he ran them through her hair.

"Inuyasha! I've missed you so much!" She pulled back and kissed him passionately. He didn't kiss her back.

"I know." He said quietly.

"Inuyasha, I 'm pregnant." She choked out suddenly.

His amber eyes darkened a little with anger. "I know. How? I thought that I could not father children. I remember that you told me that you thought that because I'm a half youkai, so how?" His eyes narrowed unnoticed by Kagome. His arms loosened from around her and he sat back "What will you do?"

"What do you mean what will I do? This is our child Inuyasha. I will love him or her as much as I can for both of us." She gently placed her hand over her slight rounded tummy. " I will tell them all about you I promise."

Tears gathered in his eyes as he looked at her and gently he leaned in and kissed her lips, nothing like the kiss she had given him this was like a slight brush of his lips. His eyes were bright with emotion as he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I only have a short time with you and I want you to listen," he said quietly.

Kagome nodded and he scooped her up and sat down with her in his lap. Softly he ran his fingers through her hair and sighed at the softness of her scent. "Our union was cursed to fail from the beginning. I betrayed Kikyou and she sealed me to a tree, she placed the curse on me. I'm sure she never thought it would be her reincarnation who would suffer; however the curse was that I could never take a mate or a wife. If I tried I would die a violent death. I didn't know anything about it till they told me after I died. So even if I wouldn't have died when I did, I would have a month later. It wasn't allowed for us to wed." His jaw flexed as he grit his teeth.

"But I thought Kikyou forgave you. I thought-"

"She forgot about the curse because she died just after placing it. The Kikyou who was around at the same time you were was nothing more than a shell with her memories. Kikyou was you in a previous life, just as Rin was too and hundreds of others. The difference this time was this time your soul was strong enough. I wanted to tell you that I loved you both. I told Kikyou once it was her spirit I loved but I was wrong it was your spirit I loved because you have always been you. Despite everything you have done, I loved you. Name the child Keiichi, for a boy and Yuki for a girl, I like those names. Raise your child well. Give that child all of your love. Take these and give them to your child when the time is right okay. I have no further need of them." Inuyasha said pushing a familiar red kimono and a sword into her hands. "You need to live and forget about me, I'm sure it won't be hard for you to find love again" his eyes narrowed and then he turned to the ferry girl, "alright I'm ready to go now." He said as he walked away.

"Wait, where are you-?"

"Be happy with the life you've chosen." He said as light surrounded him and before he disappeared into it she saw his head lift and a smile grace his lips and then he was gone. He never looked back.

"The life I've chosen? Wait you didn't say good bye! Inuyasha! You didn't even say good bye! How can I forget you! What about your child?! Inuyasha!" her words were followed by an awful silence. "I don't understand, what did I do? Why!"

"He almost missed his window and then he would have had to wait a thousand years for another chance." Koenma joked trying to lighten her spirits as he walked over and leaned against his desk. Seeing her face he sighed "Can you handle another visitor or would you rather not?" he asked gently. He had not realized the Hanyou would be so cruel.

"I can handle it." She said quietly. Nothing would hurt her anymore now that Inuyasha had walked away with her heart. He hadn't called her by name once and he hadn't acknowledged the child at all as his. His words left her to wonder if he had thought-

Hiei moved closer and helped her to her feet ignoring the looks of disbelief on the faces of all present. "If you can't handle more, it is not necessary to push yourself, Kagome-" he looked like he wanted to pick her up and carry her out of there.

"Kagome has an unconquerable spirit!" a male voice interrupted as she was wrapped up into a warm hug and then she frowned. There was a hand on her butt and it squeezed. Her eyes flew wide in both shock and elation. The irritation at being groped was quickly killing her joy at seeing and being hugged by the monk she thought was long dead.

Two distinct sharp growls were heard and the male in question was whisked away from her and Kagome turned quickly to see Hiei punch the man she had known as a friend and companion. She could not bring herself to feel sorry for him though as he rubbed his jaw.

Yuusuke let his hand drop from the fist he'd had and turned his eyes to Kagome. Silently he assessed her condition. She was not crying at the moment that was either good or bad. Her eyes had lost their shine; even though she smiled it was hollow. 'I'm leaning towards bad then,' he thought completing his earlier thought about her lack of tears. He couldn't say he was happy himself. It had taken everything, _everything_ in him not to have walked over and punched that Inuyasha guy.

'She tells him she's pregnant with his kid and he walks away? He even alleged that the kid wasn't his! What. The. fuck?! He named the kid and walked away like a deadbeat! He even smiled as he left what an asshole!'

That pissed Yuusuke off royally. His dad had done something similar to his mom and he had seen her go downhill in a hurry. He never wanted to see Kagome like the mess his mother had been: jumping from guy to guy and living out of a bottle because she couldn't face the world alone. That would never happen to Kagome. Not with him there. Shit, if she'd let him he would step in and take the role of dad. He couldn't guarantee he would be very good at it but he could promise he'd never run away. Hiei would even step in and he hated everyone, except himself, Kagome, Kurama and Yukina, but the way he was hovering made Yuusuke both jealous and aware. Even if Hiei didn't realize it himself yet it was obvious he liked Kagome as more than a friend.

However, a new lover wasn't what Kagome needed right now. She needed a friend and someone to talk to. Yuusuke could be that for her. He would be anything she wanted him to be for her. He'd do anything to see her smile again the way she had in the café and the arcade every day they had gone. He'd never had so much fun being himself and seeing her laugh and be comfortable around him. Keiko had always been on edge. Keiko had never been herself around him even before his rebirth as a youkai. Keiko had always needed to feel better than him. Keiko had never loved _him._ He swallowed. He had never loved her, not like this. Not like –Kagome.

Kagome had accepted him and allowed him to be Yuusuke, not some perfect imaginary version of himself but just Yuusuke. She accepted his quirks and his sense of humor, and she accepted his secrets that he hid from the human world. She loved his stories and could hold her own when dishing out the teasing. He could laugh with her. He could never recall laughing with Keiko. He wanted to punch himself, how could he have let himself fall in love with her? How was he going to be able to be around her now that he realized it? This changed everything and yet why did it have to? She didn't know how he felt and neither did Hiei or Kurama. He could just continue like they had been and she never had to know. 'What if she falls for Kurama or Hiei?' It could happen. He frowned at the spark of jealousy squashing it before it could take root. 'Then I'll be her best friend as well as theirs. I can still love her and support her and them even if-' he refused to complete the thought.

"Miroku don't you ever learn?" Koenma stated with boredom as he sat behind his desk and began flipping through files. "I need these filed and put into alpha numeral order, and then I need the files ten through fifteen from A and B sectors. Also I need dinner. Go."

Miroku ducked away from the angry apparition and winked at Kagome. "Busy, busy see you around Kagome. Oh the seals you requested are in the box on your desk, Lord Koenma."He said over his shoulder. Before the door shut they heard Miroku exclaim "Ladies wait for me," followed by a round of female giggles.

"Ugh, I have to ask, was he always this bad Kagome? With the ladies I mean?"

"Yes, he made it a point to ask every woman we came across if she would bare his child. Including me." Kagome said with a forced chuckle. "Sango always set him straight though. Where is Sango did she pass over?" Kagome asked. She could really use her best friend right now.

"She chose to go to the paradise waiting for her with her family she is due for reincarnation within the next five years and Miroku wanted to go with her but he also wished not to sit around and he had valuable information and skills so I hired him to assist me. I wonder if the ladies will let him leave when the time comes for his reincarnation."

Kagome smiled tightly. Holding in all the pain that wanted to seep out of her. "Oh good she did finally see them then. I prayed that she would."

"Yes we know Kagome. You never missed a day. Sango left you a message on her way through. She said "Tell Kagome that we loved her and missed her every day."

"And what of Koga, did he marry Ayame? " Kagome asked curiously.

"He did and they had several healthy pups. He passed about a hundred years ago and once again thanks to your influence he was granted a pardon and he also works for me. He is away at this time though."

"Shippo?"

"I am not at liberty to tell you of the kitsune. He isn't here and he hasn't died but that is all I can tell you Kagome."

Kagome nodded accepting his answer as a positive thing that he was alive. That was alright then. She was sorry to hear of Koga but she was glad for Ayame. Seeing Inuyasha had helped to calm her heart a little until his words shattered her. Although she was doing her best not to think of him at all his words echoed in her thoughts like a recording on repeat but if she allowed herself to consider that Inuyasha was gone forever she would break. He hadn't believed the child was his. He hadn't acknowledged it at all! How could he? She had been faithful from the moment they met and yet his parting words were to be happy with the life she had chosen! The life she would have chosen was with Inuyasha and their pup. But he would have thrown her away! If he had lived that was what he was going to say. The accusation had been in his eyes as he walked out to fight she just hadn't know what it was.

Hiei watched her silently as he saw her eyes darken he grew angrier and had no idea why. He kept his thoughts unreadable and his expression bland but he was livid with the fool who had dared to touch a being of her purity and taint it with sorrow. Kagome deserved better than the hand she had been dealt. How dare the kami tease her with everything she wanted and desired only to make her suffer as it was ripped away without as much as a good bye and horrid accusations; It was wrong and cruel beyond anything he had ever witnessed. Forget him? He nearly snorted. How was she going to do that while raising his child? The kami had such a cruel sense of humor that he would just bet the child would look exactly like the one who had thrown her away. What had Kagome possibly done to earn such an unjust punishment?

She swallowed heavily letting Hiei help her. "Lord Koenma can you seal my energy so I can go home please, I can't take any more today." Her eyes burned and her shoulders slumped. She looked brittle and far too fragile to both the youkai there with her.

Hiei was more than ready to leave and start working on the damage that had been incurred in her mind. Normally he wouldn't bother trying to help but Kagome had more than earned his respect and his loyalty, he realized in puzzlement. When had that happened? The dog had abandoned her but Hiei was not such a fool. If she would allow it he would be at her side from this point on. But he could also see the adoration from Yuusuke to her and though it cut like a blade he would let her go to Yuusuke so that both of those he l-loved, oh god. He loved her. Had fallen for her and Yuusuke. Why, why was she not a youkai so that they could all mate and be together? It was unfair, but many things in his life were. He would just have to keep a careful distance and push Yuusuke and Kagome together.

"Of course, if you would be so good as to sit down Lady. I had the seals made into earrings and a bracelet combination or there is a bangle set. However I expect that they feel a lot like shackles. I will give you a choice though. Which would you prefer Kagome?"

"If it's all the same I'd like to keep the seal Hiei Yuusuke and Kurama gave me. Can it be used instead?" Kagome said softly as she sat.

"Of course Kagome if that is your wish. This will be a power limiter class A, which means that if you are in danger and need your power, you can break it on your own but you will have to be around at least one of the three who made this. Keep in mind Kagome, that your power will be significantly less because most of your energy is going to create your child," he cautioned as he made several symbols in the air above her bracelet and Kagome felt it grow warm and then icy. Kagome felt a flare of reiki and shivered as her energy suddenly was forced tighter within and contained. She had never realized how much energy was leaking out still until it no longer could.

"As added protection one of my spirit detective team will accompany you anywhere you go outside of Kurama's property. I have placed a barrier that will make you virtually invisible while you are at home, however for the time being I am forbidding you to leave the city where Kurama lives." Koenma saw her shoulders sag and placed a hand on them. "Just until these power limiters take full effect; which will be one month from today do you understand? Also while you are vulnerable you are not permitted to tell anyone of the pup. I am sorry but that order includes your family." Koenma sighed. "If I had known the damage that Inuyasha would inflict I-"

"Koenma enough." Yuusuke stepped forward and gathered her up into his arms as she teetered a little unsteady on her feet. She leaned into him shaking. Yuusuke began to lead her back towards the portal.

"One more word of caution Kagome, having a part youkai child with such rapid development means that the child will literally devour you from the inside out if you do not eat enough. The human in him or her will give you some protection but not enough to skip any meals from this point on. You will need to eat meat and lots of it to keep up your energy. Vegetables and grains are important but not nearly as important as protein. Inu are carnivorous by nature and the pup will exist on instinct alone until born." Koenma paused to be sure she understood.

The youki that these three are giving you will temper the survival instinct and help but you must not become agitated or upset for long periods of time after next month. Youkai are highly sensitive to emotional changes. Your pup will become aware in the womb in a month and with heightened senses you must be careful to remain calm. Though it is not a common practice now you will need to enter confinement at your four month mark and stay there until you deliver."

"Confinement?" Yuusuke asked unfamiliar with the term. "Like solitary confinement? Like prison?!" He felt a spike of irritation at the idea of Kagome being imprisoned. Hiei caught his eye and a silent agreement passed between them. Kagome would not be imprisoned.

"No Yuusuke, confinement as in a quiet place to have the child; the quieter the better, especially in this case with an inu pup whose sense of hearing is so acute, loud sounds will frighten the pup. Kagome will not be able to be up and about during that time so she will need someone calming to stay with her to cook and clean. I suggest Yukina. She has experience with youkai births and would be a perfect choice. As a matter of fact Hiei go get her now." He said firmly turning away from them he shouted, "Botan!" She ran in as though she had been waiting.

"Yes, sir."

Hiei glared at the Reikai king for the order but nodded curtly and followed the bubbly blue haired reaper from the room. Kagome tightened her grip on Yuusuke's shirt suddenly uneasy about Hiei leaving. Yuusuke tightened his hold a little and unconsciously nuzzled her head with his cheek as he sat down on the sofa. He was growling low in his throat in a constant rumble and when Kagome giggled slightly he jumped a little. "You sound like you are purring." She whispered. He cleared his throat and looked away from her his cheeks lightly pink but he didn't stop the low rumble. It made Kagome happy and helped her relax so he was alright with that. He glanced down at her and could see her eyes had lightened a little in color. She looked up and smiled at him, her smile touching her eyes just a little. He had been afraid that she would never smile again with what Inuyasha had said.

Miroku came in bearing a tray and a stack of files and a lecherous grin. "Lord Koenma, here are the items you requested." He said as he set the items on the huge desk.

"Took you long enough. The tray goes over there." Koenma said flipping one of the files open and gesturing to Kagome with a finger. Miroku's eyes softened as he saw Kagome cradled in Yuusuke's arms while he blushed. It was the first time he'd ever seen the spirit detective so gentle. He almost hated to interrupt.

Almost.

"Well you look comfortable." Miroku said playfully.

"I am." Kagome stated refusing to rise to the bait. Yuusuke turned a grin at the former monk.

"You almost look like lovers…" Miroku commented laughing to himself as the two scrambled away from each other blushing madly.

"Miroku! We are not. Stop embarrassing Yuusuke!" Kagome said standing and stomping her foot lightly. Miroku grinned at her. He loved to see that spark of temper still had a coal or two lit. She sat back down next to Yuusuke but with a reasonable distance.

"Here you need to eat." Miroku said setting the full tray in front of his long time friend. "My greeting was awful and I apologize. I am really happy to see you Kagome. I praise the Kami that we were able to meet again. I hoped that we would. I'm just sorry it is under these circumstances. Congratulations by the way. Sango sends her love always. I haven't spoken to her but I know that is what she would want me to say." He said as he sat down in the chair across from them.

Kagome eyed the food distrustfully with a sigh Miroku picked up a dumpling and took a bite. "I'm insulted you would think I would poison or drug my dearest friend. I knew the tray was for you and so I selected the very finest foods with high protein content. You should eat they are quite delicious."

Kagome selected a dumpling and took a small bite. The meat inside was seasoned perfectly and she devoured the dumpling with gusto. Yuusuke grabbed one for himself and winked at Kagome who gave him a small smile.

A ripple of spirit energy announced the arrival of Botan and Hiei before they appeared and Koenma walked around his desk to greet them. He held out his hand and guided a petite youkai with aqua colored hair wearing a dark blue traditional kimono from the portal. "Lady Yukina, I thank you for coming so swiftly at my summons."

"Of course Koenma san. You summon me so little I knew it must be of great importance." She said softly as she looked around the room. She gave a shy smile to Yuusuke and ignored Miroku completely. "Is this she?" She asked looking at the young woman who was watching her curiously. Yukina's bright carmine eyes sparkled warmly as Hiei came up to the side of her.

"This is Kagome, the one I told you of Yukina." Hiei said quietly.

"Yukina has been informed of why she is here Koenma and she would like to give her answer in person." Hiei said coldly. He hated being a messenger boy.

"Very well, Yukina what is it you would like to say?"

"I am honored at the trust you have placed in me Koenma sama, I will do my very best to serve Kagome in every way, however I wish no disrespect but it is Kagome sama's place to request companionship and not to be ordered to have some. Youkai pups are not as easily frightened as you seem to think. Alert, yes but only very loud noises will startle a pup. Please do not worry Kagome sama with unnecessary fears. You should study more on the youkai birthing cycle Koenma sama." Yukina said before walking over to where Kagome sat.

"Hiei san told me a lot about you Lady Kagome. I am so pleased to meet you in person." Yukina said with a formal bow. As she bowed her eyes caught sight of the bracelet on Kagome's wrist and her eyes widened just a fraction. Black and white hiroseki stones? She looked at the bracelet and over at Hiei. Her eyes widened a fraction more but when she raised up from her bow her expression was welcoming and friendly but exposed nothing of the fact she had just realized who Hiei was to her. "If it is alright with you Lady Kagome might I examine you and the pup?"

"Just Kagome, please titles make me uncomfortable. "Kagome said with tired smile. She liked Yukina already. "I think you and I will be good friends Yukina san. Please I would feel much better knowing everything is going fine."

Coming closer Yukina rested a gentle hand on Kagome's belly. She closed her eyes for a moment, "Everything is fine with the pup." she assured before Yukina beamed and then giggled lightly. "Titles make a lot of people nervous, call me Yukina. Anyone who is as important to Hiei san as you are, is already my friend. I hope you will forgive me Kagome but I will need to prepare things so that I can leave for a longer time, but I will come to Kurama's house to help you within a week."

A young woman with sky blue hair laughed. "Oh Yukina I really must take lessons on how you manage to put men in to their place without seeming impolite. I envy you greatly. I am Botan, I met you once before but I doubt you recall the meeting it was very brief Kagome. It was when you succumbed to Mukotsu's poison and died for a moment. You scared us up here! We didn't know what we would have done if you had given up. I admire you Kagome clinging to life like that, bravo. I cheered the loudest for you as you defeated Naraku in the last battle. We all watched avidly. "

"Botan, breathe." Yuusuke said with a chuckle. "I'm certain that even grim reapers can die of suffocation."

Kagome giggled or tried to. It sounded strained and Hiei looked at her with concern. **^Kagome, just tell them you have had enough and I will take you home. Come over here to me and I will make the excuses for you.^**

"Shut up Yuusuke, can't you see I'm talking to Kagome? You are always so very rude." She turned back to Kagome. "He has always been like this. Why, when he was fifteen and he died, there he was trying to pick a fight with the ambulance drivers when they covered him up. Then he tried to tell me, I wasn't death. I thought he was quite a brat back then. He has always been rough and tumble, but thank goodness time has mellowed him out a little or there would be no living with him at all. You wouldn't believe all the fights he gets into. And you wouldn't think so to look at him but Yuusuke is the hero of human kind and he is a youkai king. Amazing isn't it?"

"Botan knock it off. You are giving Kagome the wrong impression of me." Yuusuke complained.

"Yes he is amazing," she said shyly and then hurriedly added "so is Hiei- and Kurama as well." Kagome said with a forced smile. She just wanted to go home shut herself in her room and cry... "They are the best friends a girl could ask for."

"That's right you do know Kurama. Quite yummy right, totally drool worthy if you ask me. All of the males in the team are, yummy, that is and all in their own way." Botan whispered in Kagome's ear. "Kagome may I touch your belly?" She waited for a nod. "Your child is quite healthy! That's wonderful. When I heard that you had passed out this evening I was so worried. We have to get together for a sleep over and have a nice juicy chat right Kagome? Yukina?" Botan asked as she plopped herself on to a chair and picked up a cracker. Yukina and Kagome looked at each other as Botan nearly sat on Miroku's lap. "Yuusuke go fight something. I want to speak with Kagome. Miroku, you too get lost. Go file something or find Ayame I know she was looking for you earlier." Yukina frowned at the pain in Kagome's eyes, but Botan didn't see it.

"No can do, Botan. Kagome's my new mission and I was instructed never to leave her alone." Yuusuke said scooting closer to Kagome and crossing his arms. Hiei smirking moved and sat on the other side of Kagome. He could never pass up the opportunity to irritate Botan.

"You boys are too clingy. I was going to ask Kagome some girly stuff about babies and pregnancy. But if you don't mind hearing about tampons and kissing guys and juicy little tidbits about other males then…"

Yuusuke grimaced. "Do your worst I'm not leaving Kagome's side."

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he too crossed his arms and dared her with his eyes.

Botan raised her eyebrow and leaned closer, "Kuwabara has a tight little ass don't you think Yukina? It makes me want to spank it just to hear him yelp and those abs make me want to trace them with my tongue. He also has those big friendly hands that I just think would be so good at-"

Yuusuke jumped to his feet. "La la la! I can't hear you. "His fingers were in his ears as he darted away. Hiei also stood up looking a little green. He glared at Botan in warning before he moved away.

"Ha, gets them every time. Now I can ask you about living with the hotties of the group." Botan said looking for the world like a cat with a bowl of cream.

"Botan san, perhaps we could talk with Kagome at another time. She looks very exhausted."

Kagome stood up as well, "I need to get home actually. I'm sure Kurama is getting quite worried." She looked over to Hiei who nodded and appeared next to her.

"Aww not just yet Kagome, we just started." Botan complained.

As if on cue the doors opened and an angry red haired male stormed in, "Koenma if you have done something to Kagome I will feed you to my Sinning Tree."

Koenma paled and pointed to the avatars left. He'd never seen Kurama so irate with him except the time he had withheld information about their case the once. "Kagome is fine. Botan was talking to her."

Kurama relaxed visibly now that he had caught her scent and turned with a warm smile that he saved for her. He walked over and took her hand and kissed it with a dramatic flair "I have come to rescue you Kagome. Let's go." He said before turned to his team mates. "Shall we? It is getting late."

Kagome felt a flutter in her stomach as he smiled at her. She had never really looked at the kitsune but now that he was standing there and his youki was pouring off of him in angry waves, Kagome looked it was hard not to. Kurama's waist length hair was the color of a red rose and it tumbled in graceful waves down his back. His body was trim and lithe and Kagome blushed as she realized she was checking out his firm tone buttocks. Everything about Kurama was beautiful from the pale creaminess of his skin to the brilliant emerald of his eyes. Botan was right he was yummy. Kagome felt her cheeks heat further as her eyes moved over to Yuusuke and she really looked at him as well.

Yuusuke was tone and athletic. She could see his muscles rippling beneath his tight white t-shirt. His body was that of a fighter and it showed in the graceful flowing movements he made. Every motion was controlled and even. His dark hair was messy and hung in his eyes in the front before hanging below his shoulders and trailing to his waist. He had found a tie somewhere and bound it back like she had done for him before. His dark chocolate brown eyes were intense as he studied everything in an instant. He held himself confidently meeting every eye without hesitation. He had a nice tone butt too.

Her eyes drifted to her other side and she studied the shortest member of the males group. Hiei was a good half a foot shorter but he too was trim and athletic in a way that was disguised by the baggy black clothes he wore. She already knew he had intense gorgeous eyes that were often cold and shielded but missed nothing as they darted around so swiftly they almost appeared not to move. She knew he was strong from the times he had picked her up. She also knew that he was not as cold as he seemed. Hiei had shown her a softer side of himself a few times and she knew that he cared even if he acted otherwise. Her perusing was cut short as Kurama turned and walked closer.

Kagome's heart was pounding as she had been afraid that Kurama had caught her checking out Hiei. Kurama looked at her knowingly as he kissed her hand and then swept her into his arms effortlessly. His manner was easy and he lightly kissed her brow. "You have been crying again. Are you alright?" he questioned softly.

Kurama's question was like an arrow of guilt that shot through her. Inuyasha had just left to be reincarnated and here she was checking out her male friends. What in the seven hells was wrong with her? She wasn't one of those kinds of girls who were always on the prowl for her next male, but the kitsune was hard to ignore just as he was supposed to be. He smelled good and he was gentle even if he was a little too polite and cautious. Thoughtfully Kagome touched her lips. Koenma had arrived before she could full process the kiss Kurama had given her and now that Inuyasha had kissed her again, her memories focused on the feel of Inuyasha's lips on hers one last time.

She was confused and hurt at his actions and thoughtfully she touched the fire rat fur kimono tied around her waist. Tetsuaigua was tucked in at her waist and her hand naturally held the hilt as her thoughts wandered. Inuyasha had thrown her away. No, Inuyasha had thrown them away. Telling her to forget him? How could he say something so insensitive? Her heart ached. He had smiled as he walked away from them. He had been happy to leave her behind. He had been willing to walk away and not even tell her goodbye. She clenched her eyes closed.

Kurama watched her silently as he pondered the scents on her. The scent on her lips was the same as the brilliant crimson kimono she was fidgeting with. He could only assume that it was Inuyasha's scent. On her clothes there were the scents of Yuusuke and Hiei but there was another male scent too. It smelled like that new assistant of Koenma's Miroku. Alright they had known each other during the great quest. Those scent's he easily brushed off but the scent on her lips kept bothering him.

Inuyasha should have been a spirit and incapable of touching a living being, why had Koenma allowed the contact between them? He frowned; he had missed something by not coming with the other two. Whatever had happened had made Kagome cry again and her eyes were red and puffy. She had cried enough to leave light bruises under her eyes. She looked exhausted and emotionally drained. He could not help but to ask if she was well.

Kurama was alarmed at the damage that his question seemed to cause as she visibly wilted and her head hung lower. He could smell the tears before they fell and turned to his teammates, "shall we go? It is getting late," he repeated.

"Kagome needs some sleep; it has been a difficult day for her I am sure." Kurama stated to a confused Botan who jumped up and opened a portal at the sharp clearing of Koenma's throat.

The kitsune did not spare another glance at anyone as he walked purposely through the portal and into his living room. Without a word to those behind him he carried Kagome down the hall and up the stairs to the room she was using. She didn't reply as he slipped her fully clothed under the blankets and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Tomorrow will be brighter, Kagome. Sleep and know I am here for you should you have need of me. Tomorrow we will figure everything else out." He left her there to go interrogate his friends.

Kagome lay wide awake staring up at the ceiling as she kept trying to keep her thoughts from wandering to the last time she had seen Inuyasha. He had said not good bye even knowing they would likely never meet again. Had he been trying to tell her about the curse as a way to say sorry it didn't work out but I hope you won't hate me? That kiss if you could call it that, had been his final gift to her and Kagome had felt his feelings clearly. He was never going to think about her again. He was never going lie awake at night dreaming of what could have been. She felt the tears burn her eyes and stubbornly pushed them away.

She felt hollow and empty as she climbed to her feet and changed into a long nightshirt and climbed back on to the bed. She needed to forget for just a little while. Even if she knew that it wouldn't change the reality she needed to feel loved. Mentally she tried reaching out for Hiei, but then changed her mind. What she wanted wasn't something Hiei could or would give her. She wanted comfort without the attachment. She needed a kitsune. She needed the love 'em leave 'em kind of comfort she could only get from one. Getting back up Kagome opened her door and walked soundlessly down the hall. Lightly she tapped at Kurama's door.

"Kurama can I come in" she whispered.

Kurama lie awake in his room staring at the book open in front of him without really seeing it. All he kept seeing was Kagome wilted in his arms like the life had been sucked out of her. Yuusuke had filled him in on everything that Inuyasha had said to her before leaving and it disturbed him how casually Inuyasha had left her behind.

He himself had avoided the Reikai and been reborn without the need to be reincarnated. If he had been in Inuyasha's shoes looking at his beloved who was carrying his child he would have moved mountains to stay beside her. Inuyasha hadn't even told her good bye after everything. Sure he had given the child a name and inheritance and shed a tear but in the end that meant little when compared to him walking away. How could he? How could any male with intelligence just walk away from Kagome? He growled low in his throat and clenched his fist. If it were him, if it were-

"Kurama can I come in?"

Her whisper cut through his thoughts and he stood up and closed the book slipping it back on to his shelf. Silently he crossed to the door and opened it. Kagome stood there with her head bowed and her long midnight colored hair was tousled and she fidgeted with her night shirt. Opening the door wider Kurama moved aside and placed a hand on her back to guide her in. "By all means, come in." he said warmly as he closed the door behind her.

Kagome stepped inside and looked around. Kurama's room was elegant and simple with plants of several varieties scattered throughout the room. Vines climbed up the wall closest to the window and twined around his bed posts. Forming a canopy above his bed were thinner vines with pale lavender flowers. The overall effect was stunning. Kagome crossed the room and doing so her hand brushed too close to one of the plants and the plant reached out and snagged her wrist.

"Now that isn't polite to my guest." Kurama chided gently as he lightly tapped one of the leaves. The plant unwound from Kagome and sagged a little. Kurama pet the leaf he had tapped and it rose up to brush along his hand. "They are sentient, and highly curious about you. Don't be alarmed."

Kagome reached out and lightly touched the same plant running her fingers over the leaf that was touching Kurama. He shivered lightly at the gentle contact. She didn't seem to notice as the plant reached up for more of her touches. Kagome smiled a little as one of the vines lowered and caressed her cheek. Kurama silently waved the others away for now.

"Come sit beside me dearest and tell me what brought you to my room." He said sitting down on his bed. Kagome sat beside him and for a moment fidgeted with the night shirt as though arguing with herself. She uttered something under her breath and then she turned and locked her arms around Kurama's neck her lips on his and her eyes pinched tightly closed.

Kurama felt the shock ripple through him and reacted, his hands coming up to twist in her hair as he tilted her chin to a more favorable angle and began to take control of the shared contact. He felt her moving backwards and followed her, eagerly deepening the kiss with a very soft moan. He felt it then, her tremble. She was shaking like a leaf. He opened his eyes pulling back to look at her. Now that he was not kissing her she was biting her lip and her eyes were closed so hard that he feared that her eyelids would bruise. Gently he cupped her cheek, "Kagome, look at me."

Slowly her eyes opened and he could see her pain written there. Tenderly he helped her to sit up and wrapped her in his arms. "You are being unfair to both of us, love," he tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes. He could see the shame and guilt there and he smiled carefully at her. "I understood why you had come when you knocked at my door Kagome. I do not blame you love. It is only human to seek comfort in another it is only natural to desire warmth and contact when you are hurting. I have no problem giving you that warmth, but not like this when I know that we will both regret it."

Shame burned in her chest and Kagome looked away hiding her flaming face in her hands. "I just wanted to forget just for a little while. I didn't-" Mumbling some apology she ran for the door. Kurama was one step ahead of her and the plants sealed her exit before she got there. Kagome froze as she stood there mortified as the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Kurama stepped close to her and pulled her into his arms. Gently scooping her up and carried her back to his bed and laying beside her as she wept out all of her hurt and frustrations into his chest. Shifting in to his fox form he turned and licked all of her salty tears away as she ran her fingers through his fur careful to not touch his tails.

Kagome slowly began to calm and nuzzled her face against his warm body. "Inuyasha didn't say good bye to me at all. He seemed happy to be leaving me behind even knowing he would never see me again. I'm such a fool. I don't think I meant anything to him except someone who accepted him. Sometimes I wonder if I was a convenience to him. 'Hi, I'm the doormat who is always there, please feel free to walk all over me.' I can't believe what an idiot I am. I should have known he didn't want me. Nobody really wants me. I'm sorry I came here tonight Kurama I didn't mean to put you in a bad position I just wanted- I don't know what I wanted." she sniffed.

Kurama growled at her but she didn't seem to hear it so he followed his instincts and he nipped her, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to get her attention. Kagome jerked and let him go. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to! I didn't think I had touched your tails." she began to cry again drawing into herself.

Now that her arms were no longer around him he shifted and stood up. "Kagome you are being utterly ridiculous. First of all this has nothing to do with my tails so don't worry. Secondly-" He drew her off the bed and kissed her, unbridled his pent up frustration and he poured it all in to the impassioned kiss that he used as a distraction to move her to the door. Breathlessly he opened the door and pushed her gently into the hall. Quickly closing the door before his desire could get the better of him.

Kagome stood in the hall trying to catch her breath and stop her heart from racing as she struggled to comprehend what had happened. Her mind was fogged and her thoughts seemed to be derailed as she could not get her mind past, 'oh crap oh crap' which was the last coherent thought she'd had before he had kissed her. Now though that her pleasant fog was dissipating she was growing annoyed. Kurama had kissed and thrown her out of his room. She could hear him breathing heavily against his door and hissed, "Kurama! That wasn't fair."

"No you are incorrect what isn't fair is how sexy you look all disheveled and thoroughly kissed as you should be. Go to bed Kagome before I pull you back in here."

Kagome gaped at the door like a fish her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Wordlessly she turned and walked back to her room feeling completely confused and a little giddy from the high that his kiss had sent her on. It crashed the second she realized what she had almost done. And she walked back to her room with her heart in shambles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurama hated himself as he leaned against the door silently begging her to leave so that he would not pull her back into the room and finish what she had started with her first kiss. Already he was regretting opening his door to her and sighed softly His plants sensing his upset brushed gently at his hands which were closed into fists. Her scent was heady and rich and seemed to clog his thinking capability with its astonishing, drug like ability. Damn. His head fell back against the door with a solid soft thump. He had to get out of the room and clear his head. He opened his door and stumbled back a little dodging the katana aimed for his throat.

Verdant eyes looked in astonishment at the fury in Hiei's eyes. Perhaps he had gone too far with Kagome? Hiei slid his katana back in to his sheathe and lunged with his fists. "Kagome is fragile right now you fool!" Hiei hissed angrily and he dodged a punch from Kurama who was struggling to fight back as he was still not fully over the effects of Kagome's scent.

Hiei drew a deep breath and his eyes blazed. "This is low even for you Fox. Kagome is vulnerable and far too trusting. You took advantage of her weakness and sorrow and now you will hurt her worse. What in the hells is wrong with you? I thought you had honor Kurama!" he said lowly and under his breath.

"I do! Nothing happened. I kissed her nothing more." He said trying to keep his voice quiet

Hiei stood up and dropped his fists. "Nothing more than a kiss?"

"Nothing. Not a touch or look that was inappropriate."

Hiei snorted in disbelief. "She practically threw herself at you and you did nothing? I find that hard to believe. Do you think I am a fool? She is in her room weeping like her heart was torn out."

Kurama sighed, "What would you have done Hiei? I know she came to me because of the kitsune reputation for : "giving mind blowing pleasure that could make one forget their name" but she was hurt by Inuyasha and I couldn't take advantage of her pain. I won't lie to you Hiei, I wanted her badly. But I couldn't when I felt her trembling like a leaf in my hands." Kurama said looking down at his appendages.

"She never would have come to me, I have given her no reason- to believe she could or would be welcome" Hiei did not mention that she had called for him first. That he kept to himself to ponder later.

"But _if_ she had, would you have turned her away. If she threw her arms around you and offered you herself would you have taken it?" Kurama asked still questioning himself for pushing her out.

"No."

"You lie. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is looking." Kurama accused.

"It doesn't matter." Hiei said firmly.

"Why? You have just as much a chance with her as I do."

Hiei snorted again this time with disgust. "I have no chance with Kagome. Neither do you fox. Neither of us is worthy of someone like her. We were both thieves and murderers of her kind. She is too kind, too pure to be tainted by creatures like us."

"Inuyasha was no saint either Hiei." Kurama reminded heatedly. "She doesn't blame him for leaving her she blames herself. She went so far as to call herself a doormat. Hiei, if she can forgive him she could be with one of us."

"The one who deserves her is Yuusuke. But she isn't ready for anything like that. She is in mourning." Hiei pointed out.

Kurama shrugged. "Mourning is different for everyone. Some people feel that respecting their loved one means that they find new love right away so that they can show the lost one they are happy." Kurama said righting the stack of books he'd knocked over dodging Hiei's sword.

"That isn't Kagome. She has a child to remind her everyday of her loss." Hiei stated firmly.

"True, but it's possible to help her cope with her it."

"I fail to see how fucking her will help anything." Hiei growled.

"So crude, Hiei I prefer making love or coupling. It helps in many ways like relieving pent up stress and anxiety. It gives a physical outlet for emotional pressure. It's quite soothing and yet invigorating at the same time. You should try it sometime it might help to melt that icy disposition," he retorted acidly. "Maybe you should go throw yourself at Yuusuke."

Hiei glared at the kitsune, unreadable expressions in his eyes and left with a muttered "Go fuck yourself Kurama."

Kurama shut the door behind him and locked it. Ooh he hated losing his composure it made him sound like a petulant child. He tossed his crimson hair over his shoulders and stalked over to his bed and lay down. Kagome's scent was there still and he turned and buried his nose in the blanket. Her scent was washing away his anger and replacing it with a different impassioned feeling.

Kurama didn't know why he was so irritated with Hiei. As a matter of fact he could never recall speaking to him in such a horrid manner. Hiei had simply spoken the truth as he saw it, nothing more and Kurama had lost his cool. What was wrong with him recently? It was like he was a barbarian with no sense at all. His irritation with both Hiei and Yuusuke was uncalled for. Logically it made no sense but since when had desire been logical? Jealousy was such an ugly emotion.

If he had taken her to his bed would the feeling have gone away? He shook his head, he couldn't think that way. He had worked hard to disprove Yomi with his certainty that Kurama had no friends, just pawns. Kurama rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. He would need to apologize to Hiei tomorrow… and to Kagome. How had things gotten so complicated so very quickly? He folded his hands behind his head and sighed. He hated it when Shuichii's emotions surfaced like they had moments ago. Things were so much simpler while he was himself.

The truth was he wanted her, but on his terms. He wanted to wine and dine her, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and make her beauty shine at its peak so that he could collect her as the treasure she was. Hiei was right, damn him, he wasn't good enough for her but she was perfect for him. She had the right amount of pain to catch his attention and she herself was enough of a puzzle to catch his curiosity. Of course once he had cracked her puzzle and had fitted all the pieces together he wasn't sure what he'd find. Certainly she was a worthwhile distraction at the very least.

He smirked at nothing as he allowed his mind to conjure images of the many things he wanted to do with his prize. First he would have to gain her trust and he was well on his way to that. Her friendship would be easily assured just as simply, it would be the intricacy of a relationship he would have to tread carefully with. He would make no promises, it wasn't his way.

Pulling a few seeds from his hair he coaxed them to bloom into a couple of red roses. Then with all the stealth he had acquired he crept into her room and placed his gift on the dresser where she would see them. There would be no mistaking who they came from or their reason for being there. He stopped looking at her for a moment, but he didn't see the pain etched on her face he only saw her beauty He only saw her value. She was the Shikon no Tama, the rarest jewel in the worlds and he was going to collect her. Creeping out of her room the same way he had come in Kurama went back to his own room and lay on his bed. The game had begun and he would claim the prize.

The more human side balked at his careless mannerisms towards the woman, but he pushed those aside. He was Yoko Kurama again and not some wretched -humanoid- bleeding- hearted- boy whose sentiments had almost gotten them killed. True he wore the human appearance, but as they say appearances are deceiving. One like Kagome should have known better than to attract his interest in the first place. Glancing into the mirror he flashed his fangs at his reflection his citrine eyes gleaming in the partial light. He nearly laughed no one had picked up on the change from sweet mild mannered Shuichii to the cunning Yoko. Yomi had realized it carrying him from his battle with Shigure, but all he had said was 'welcome back.' He had not given him away, and Yoko had spent enough time with Shuichii that pretending to be him was child's play.

Yuusuke lay with his hands folded beneath his head as he looked out the window towards the direction where Kagome was. He felt a little guilty that he'd left to go home but he had barely been able to contain himself seeing Kagome in Kurama's arms. Even now he wanted to run over to Kurama's house and carry her away from the other two. Especially the kitsune, he could have been blind and still he would have been able to see the interest that Kurama had in Kagome. Although he didn't know whether it was love or lust he was certain that now that Kurama had turned his attention to the Miko that he had very little chance to earn her affections. He had never seen Kurama pursue any female but if he did it the way he handled everything else he had already dotted every "I" and crossed every "t". It was only a matter of time.

Yuusuke glared up at the ceiling and sighed. 'Best friends it is then I guess.' He didn't care what his status was with Kagome but he was determined that he was going care for Kagome's pup the best he could. Kurama had most likely not considered the pup in everything or maybe he had. Either way he was still going to be there for both of them. Kagome would need a friend and her pup would need a male influence. He grinned stupidly. Her pup would have more than enough male influence what he or she would need would be a friend. Someone that they could rely on and rough house with, someone that would take them out for ice cream and teach them to fight to protect their mother. That's what he would be. He closed his eyes trying to envision what a child of Kagome's would look like.

Yuusuke and Kurama weren't the only ones lying awake puzzling over the enigma called Kagome. Hiei was also sitting on the roof looking into the endless expanse of midnight sky and brilliant stars. The midnight color reminded him of the color of her hair and the brilliant blue surrounding the stars reminded him of her eyes. He was thinking about her again. He sighed. This was becoming a nightly occurrence since he had read that damned journal. He would never admit it but he was outside tonight to cool his head; which he had nearly lost when he had heard Kagome knock at Kurama's door in the middle of the night. There was only one reason the onna would or could be seeking the kitsune and the thought made his stomach clench unpleasantly.

He had heard her hesitant call and he had for a moment considered going to her but he was not clear as to what she had wanted from him. He was not the type to offer comfort and so he remained sitting on the roof his Jagan wide open as he kept watch over the Miko. Due to Kurama's energy he could not watch what occurred inside his room but he certainly heard the chaos in her mind when the Fox pushed her out in the hall. Hiei had been filled with rage that the Kitsune had touched the onna who was under his protection. He had been nearly angry enough to lop of the Kitsune's head but he had changed his mind at the last moment. He would have regretted that move and he hated regrets.

He heard the fox creep into Kagome's room and growled softly. Kagome had just barely fallen asleep thanks to his rather insistent suggestion. The Onna needed sleep and her mind was in chaos and not likely to calm. If not for her sake but for her pup she needed rest.

Hiei had been nearly overwhelmed at the thoughts Kagome hid behind her mental barriers as she had been too frazzled to barricade them properly. Hiei had taken the opportunity to soften Inuyasha's abandonment and take the edge off of her mental anguish. He could do no more without crossing the line of trust and intrusion.

That was the very thing he was out here trying to figure out. It was so unlike him to care about crossing lines. He had the power and heaven help his victim is they tried to block him. He had torn through many a mental barrier like it was a silk curtain in the rain. But he could not bring himself to intrude upon her thoughts even now while they were completely open for him to read. This went beyond mere respect and hovered in a place he knew nothing about. He cared about Kagome. Those feelings had been what had driven him to defend her honor from Kurama.

His teeth ground together. Kurama. That damned kitsune had set his sights on Kagome and unless he wished to reveal his feelings he could do nothing to stop him. Kagome was too naive and too trusting to see the kitsune for what he was, a thief and a heartless collector of fine things; Kagome being his finest jewel in his collection. Damn. Hiei clenched his fist, if she hadn't forced him to tell them who she was, he might have been able to keep her heart safe a little longer. At the very least until her heart was strong enough to see through the kitsune. He hated Inuyasha more with every passing second. Ultimately it was he who had placed her in the kitsune's sight. If he had left well enough alone and not tried to mate Kagome he would have lived and Kagome would have been stronger. Instead Kagome was broken and now soon to be a single mother and easy prey.

If Atsuko Urameshi was anything to go by Kagome was in danger of herself and Hiei intended to do anything to keep her from going down that path. Even if he had to break every promise he had ever made. He would do it and more if he thought there was a chance she might care for him. But she could not care for an Imiko like him. No it was better that he locked his feelings for her away and hope that someday they would die. He would watch over her as he did Yukina never letting her know his heart. He could not afford to allow the hope to grow, only to be dashed when Kagome fell under the Kitsune's spell. And she would fall. Kurama was far too calculating to fail at getting what he wanted.

He felt a pull on his energy and frowned thoughtfully as the pup fed from him. What of the pup? Had Kurama factored the child into his calculations? Had he factored in the fact that Kagome was about to be a mother and would have very little time to consider her needs let alone her desires. Kurama was not the fathering type and Hiei was not going to just let him win. However He really had no way of knowing what Kurama's plans were even though they had a mental connection to each other it only allowed what they wanted known to pass between them.

Kurama of late had gone rather quiet in that respect. As a matter of fact the last time they had really spoken had been the night after the first Makai tournament. Kurama had acted strangely saying things that had made Hiei uncomfortable; now that he thought about the conversation it seemed like Kurama had been trying to tell him something. Something very important, but he had been to uncomfortable to listen. It had sounded like a deathbed farewell and Hiei could tell that Kurama wasn't dying.

Carmine eyes widened. He had known that Kurama was actually two souls in one body before. But lately he had only felt one. Shit, that must have been what Kurama had been trying to say. Yoko must have taken over fully and pushed his human side to the very back or eliminated him all together.

" _I'm afraid, Hiei."_

" _You? Never." He'd scoffed._

" _You are right, I am not afraid of the battle but what happens after." The red head hung his head a little hiding his eyes._

" _Focus on the battle, Kurama. Everything else can wait."_

" _Of course, but I wanted to say it has been quite an adventure we've had, don't you think Hiei? It's rather sad to think it's over."_

" _Hn, you are talking like you have lost already."_

" _Perhaps I have."_

" _Kurama, what are you-"_

" _Never mind, Hiei seems they have called our letter. Good luck."_

Damn.

Why didn't you ask me for help instead of saying good bye?

Damn.

Yomi carried Kurama from the field and he looked to be the same red head and at peace but had Yoko already taken over?

Damn.

Shuichii had to be still a part of him or he would have given himself away. Was it too late? Was the male he had come to view as a friend gone forever, swallowed up by the cruel calculating Yoko? He refused to accept that.

Turning his Jagan's power to the kitsune who it seemed had finally calmed down and was nearly asleep a single push from the Jagan helped him the rest of the way. He prodded at the link till he felt a spark of the former avatar. *Hiei?*

^Kurama, what the hell were you thinking letting Yoko take over? ^

*So you did realize it. I had hoped you would. * There was a heavy sigh. * He got too strong and I got too comfortable. Yoko nearly killed me entirely but I managed to hold out for this long, but I am fading Hiei.*

^Fight back Kurama! You held him back before; I can seal him away if you let me. ^

*I don't know how to be fully human Hiei. I will still be me even if you seal Yoko away. I can't erase that part of myself Hiei.*

^So don't. ^ Hiei said forcing his energy into the connection and mentally grabbing the brightly glowing presence of Yoko and forcing him back. He resisted but could not withstand the full power of the Jagan. The dimly lit spark of green that was the Kurama that he knew flared brighter, now that Yoko was no longer crushing him.

Hiei realized right away that the most he could do was to separate the souls so that Yoko could not extinguish Shuichii but he could not permanently seal Yoko away. It would be up to Shuichii to keep Yoko under control after this. But Hiei would be there to help should Yoko try again to take over.

*Thank you, Hiei.* Kurama said wearily.

^Hn. ^

*Hiei, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. *

^Hn, shut up and sleep fox we can speak more tomorrow. ^ Hiei felt Kurama smile before he drifted into sleep and became quiet.

Kurama stretched and yawned as he woke to the rays of the sun spilling through his curtains. He'd slept better than he had in ages.

#Good morning, little kit, # a deep voice startled him and he jumped. Looking around his room Kurama searched for the source of the voice.

# strange isn't it that you can hear me now after all these years. Stop looking stupid, I'm inside you. #

*Yoko?*

#Good job, little kit, # he said condescendingly. # Now that we can speak thanks to that meddling little Jaganshi I am certain you have something you wish to say. #

*I do. Thank you for keeping me alive Yoko,* Kurama said sincerely.

#What? You aren't going to yell or threaten me or anything? # Yoko asked in surprise.

*No. If it hadn't been for you I am certain we would have died when I was a child. However I will not be allowing you to take back over Yoko. *

#I realized that when I found that I had been pushed back. Give me some credit at least. I am over eighteen hundred years old little Kit. What do you intend to do now? # he asked with a glum sounding tone.

*I intend to live, Yoko. I intend to live a long happy and interesting life and then before I die I will hand over this body to you completely. All I ask in return is that you teach and guide me, as my ally Yoko. I don't want to be at odds with you.*

# Alright, Little Kit. On one condition, I want that woman Kagome. I want to know what makes her so appealing. I want to make her shine like a precious gem and then add her to my formidable collection. #

*I want her also Yoko.*

Kurama felt Yoko smile. #Very well, Little Kit then we'll get her together. # Without meaning to the two souls blended together and became as one. Kurama, now truly a blend of them both looked at himself in the mirror. His green eyes now had golden flecks he was slightly taller and leaner. #we look good, don't we kit#

*Yes Yoko, we do.*

Kagome awoke feeling refreshed and very hungry. She sniffed a little and rolled from her bed. Her feet seemed on auto pilot as she followed her nose to the kitchen and felt her mouth water as she spotted the source of the tantalizing smells. Kurama was cooking breakfast and with the large amount of dishes already finished and steaming on the counter it seemed it was for her.

"Good morning, dearest. Sleep well?" He asked as he turned and looked at her. He covered his chuckle at her disheveled appearance. She blushed to her toes "Why don't you go get dressed and I will put the food on the table. Yuusuke called and he will be arriving shortly to help with the moving of a few final things into your house."

Kagome eyed the food longingly and sighed. "Be right back." She called over her shoulder as she spun and waddled quickly down the hall her increasing belly making walking difficult.

Hiei caught her as she crashed into him and held her for an instant to steady her from the surprise. Neither had been expecting the other to come around the corner and Kagome had almost fallen down the stairs.

Hiei was certain that she hadn't realized what danger she had just been in because Kagome blushed and stammered an apology. Hiei frowned at her trying desperately to convince his arms to release her even though he wanted to pull her closer. His eyes zeroed in on her lips and he leaned forward unconsciously. "Onna, shh." He said before he rested his lips lightly on hers. She went still in shock and he smirked against her lips as he turned and pressed her gently against the wall. Her small hands tightened on his shirt and she pushed slightly. His mind suddenly caught up. He settled finally on simply carrying her to her room and leaving her bewildered rather than answer the questions in her eyes. Kagome closed the door with a frown.

Leaning against her closed door Kagome touched her lips thoughtfully as she considered the situation she had suddenly found herself in. Both Hiei and Kurama now had kissed her and she could not brush either kiss off as a mistake. Hiei had hushed her before he kissed her and so he had known he was kissing her though she rather thought perhaps both of them were unfair as they had both kissed her and then either pushed her out the door or left her to puzzle things out alone. Ugh! What was with these youkai?! So far the only one not to kiss her was Yuusuke. God this was so frustrating!

Dressing quickly Kagome turned to look in the mirror as she drew a brush through her midnight hair when she spotted the roses laying on the dresser. She smiled in pleased surprise as she picked them up and inhaled their perfume. She blushed as she thought of Kurama's kiss and then frowned. She shouldn't be happy that Kurama had kissed her; she shouldn't be giddy that he gave her flowers either. But how should she feel? How should she act right now? She was so confused. Kurama was a kitsune, and she knew that meant she was a conquest. But Hiei was an elemental,there was something she knew she was forgetting about that. Her hand rose to her rapidly increasing belly where her child was growing within her and she smiled lightly as she felt its energy shift in response to her touch.

Her eyes darkened and she stood up. Inuyasha had gone too far. Kagome glared at the fire rat robe and walked over and opened the cedar chest by the window and stuffed it inside. Gently she rested Tetsuaigua on top and closed the lid. Silently she traced the symbols on to the wood to seal the chest. Nothing happened and she sighed. 'The power limiter,' she had forgotten. Picking up a piece of paper and a pen she channeled the small amount of her power through the pen as she drew up a sutra. Then she turned the page and wrote a long letter to Inuyasha pouring all of her anger and sorrow into the words. While she wrote she couldn't help wishing that she could seal away her love for Inuyasha that easily. Her words glowed with the sacred power she contained and when she was finished she put the letter in to the chest and sealed it with the sutra. The power she instilled within it attached it securely to the chest and she sighed again.

Forcing a smile on to her curiously blank features she picked up the rose and smelled it again. She felt a small spark of excitement and she clung to the feeling and smiled again. The tears on her wrist caught her eyes and she kissed one gently. Her earlier elation at the thought of food brought her to her feet and down the stairs. Forgetting everything else she walked quickly into the kitchen and kissed Kurama's cheek. "Thank you for the roses." She said shyly.

Kurama set down his spoon and caught her in a hug. "Anything for you, dearest," he said softly as he inhaled her scent. She smelled cleaner as though her heart had been cleansed of the sorrow she had held for the last while and he frowned curiously.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind but I used your cedar chest. I will have to buy it from you though I don't think it will be of any use to you again."

"Really?" he chuckled, "What did you do to it?"

"Sealed it with a sacred sutra that is unbreakable to any with youkai blood," Kagome said snitching a little piece of meat from the pan. "Wow, this is so good Kurama."

#Sealed with an unbreakable sutra huh? Sounds like a challenge…# Yoko said absently. Kurama agreed it did sound like a challenge. What would Kagome have that would possibly require a seal of that strength?

"Kagome, go sit down and we can eat. You will burn yourself if you eat it out of the pan," he scolded playfully. He chuckled at her guilty look and laughed outright at her when she snitched one more piece before leaving the kitchen.

"Yo Kurama! I can smell what you are cooking clear to the bus stop it smells incredible is it ready?" Yuusuke asked as he came in to the kitchen.

"Yes, go sit down with Kagome and Hiei I'll be right there." Kurama replied as he slid the food on to a tray and pushed it into Yuusuke's hands. Yuusuke grinned and nodded taking the tray and heading into the dining room.

As soon as he was out of sight Kurama moved swiftly down the hall and up the stairs to Kagome's room and opened the door. The piece of paper looked innocent enough but as he took a few steps closer Yoko whistled. # she wasn't kidding Red. Look at the power radiating off the paper alone. I don't think a youkai can get within five feet without getting a nasty burn, # he said excitedly.

Kurama took a step closer and then another, his skin was prickling but he was almost there. He was not technically a youkai but a spirit fox who had gained the power of a youkai. Kurama reached out to touch the paper and pulled his hand back, "A nasty burn indeed." He mused aloud licking the burned skin of his hand to heal it. He had no more time right now but he would try again. Whatever she had hidden within had to be very interesting to require this kind of protection, he would find out why.

Quickly he made a stop in his room and grabbed a healing salve and ran back to the kitchen. Picking up the hot pan he dropped it with a clatter and a curse. Hiei ran right in followed by Yuusuke and slowly Kagome. "Kurama are you alright?" Kagome asked grabbing his hand and looking at the burn. Hiei frowned at the uncharacteristic clumsiness of the kitsune. Yuusuke raised his eyebrows he'd never seen Kurama drop anything.

"Yes I was distracted and forgot to grab a hot pad. " In his head Yoko complimented his brilliant plan.

"Hold still a second," Kagome said holding her hand over the burn. Again nothing happened. Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry but it seems I can't heal you with the seal on."

"Don't worry I have a salve for just such a thing. In the cupboard by the stove there is a small green jar, if you would."

Kagome stood up but Hiei handed her the jar that was open and smelled lightly of mint. "Here, onna," he said waiting for her too dip her fingers in the salve before taking it away.

Kagome could tell from the tingle on her skin that he had infused the salve with his youki and she focused on just spreading the salve over his burns. "There you go." She said before she got up and washed her hands in the sink.

"Thank you, dearest, that is much better." He said smoothly. Kagome still completely un aware that she had helped to heal the burns her own power had inflicted. "Shall we eat." he asked as he helped her to her feet with his uninjured hand.

Kagome's stomach answered for her and she blushed as Yuusuke and Kurama laughed Hiei raised his eyebrow. "Your stomach sounds rather dangerous, onna, shall I take measures to protect myself from it?" he dead panned.

"Only if you take measures to protect me from its insatiable hunger, I'm so hungry right now I could eat you!" Kagome said with a small whine in her voice.

"Onna I highly doubt that I was the protein Koenma intended you to consume. I am certain to give you a terrible case of heart burn."

Yuusuke snickered. It was just too funny to hear Hiei tease anyone. Kagome's stomach growled again and Yuusuke walked over and scooped Kagome up and carried her into the dining room. Forgoing etiquette he began dishing her up a plate and Kagome looked as though she was ready to devour him with it.

Kagome dug in the moment the plate was before her and before long she was moaning in delight. The sounds she was making were almost obscene as she devoured everything on her plate and looked around for more. Yuusuke Hiei and Kurama were eating much slower as each was trying discreetly to hide the effects of her moans on their bodies.

"Damn Kurama, I knew you were a good cook but I never knew it was orgasmic."

It had been Yuusuke's intention that teasing Kagome indirectly would embarrass her enough that the moaning would stop, but as Kagome gave a look he knew well as a spark of mischief he nearly held his breath. Dipping her spoon into the yogurt and strawberry parfait she began giving the spoon a licking none of the guys would soon forget.

When she was done she released the spoon with a loud pop and set it next to her empty plate and then with a wink she stood up "enjoy your breakfast."

Kurama sat there unable to peel his eyes off the spoon he was now horribly jealous of. His pants felt four sizes too small and in his ears was the music of her tempting moans that had sounded too real to be faked. Glancing around the table he noticed that Hiei was still gaping and struggling to swallow, a bite on his fork still poised to enter his mouth. Yuusuke had his face in his hands and a goofy grin had spread over his lips as he struggled not to laugh. A blush marred his cheeks.

"Damn, I knew she was good but not _that_ good!" he chuckled. "She got you and Hiei that was awesome. Damn I don't think I have ever been that turned on in my life!"

Kurama silently agreed.

# Come on Red, why are we still sitting here? Kagome had to have gotten excited by her little ploy. We should go teach her not to tease kitsune. #

Hiei dropped his fork and jumped to his feet without a word he walked calmly to the door and paused to gather his thoughts and then shaking his head he continued to the back door and vanished into the garden. Kurama watched him go and chuckled a little. Hiei must be headed to the Makai to kill things so that he wouldn't put Kagome in to a compromising situation, coward. Now Kurama knew that in a battle there was none fiercer than Hiei but put a beautiful woman before him that he was feigning no interest in and Hiei ran in fear. His ears picked up a giggle and he paused. Or was he?

Hiei waited long enough to calm his restless inner youkai before he walked from the dining room to follow Kagome. He went out the back door and jumped the tree outside Kagome's window. Kagome was lying on her bed giggling madly as she hugged a pillow to her face. Hnn the onna needed a lesson. Skillfully Hiei picked the lock and slid open the window soundlessly and slipped inside. Her back was to the window and Hiei crossed the carpet like the shadows he was named for. In one move he had her on her back while he loomed over her his legs trapping hers between them.

"Onna you are in a houseful of youkai do you think it is wise to test our control with a display like that?" He said as he leaned down and lightly drew his tongue along her collar bone. She shivered. His tongue was hot as he traced the line of collar of her dress and dipped into her cleavage just a little. He had pinned her hands above her head and she squirmed trying to move her hands. He shifted to holding her hands with one hand as he slowly dragged his free hand down the side of her face and cupped her throat before he leaned in and seized her lips with a hungry kiss that made her head swim. Before she lost herself he was gone.

Panting and out of breath Kagome opened her eyes and released a very impressive growl for a human. That was going to have to stop the next time one of the guys kissed her and ran they were going to find themselves bound and gagged and she was going to tease them mercilessly and leave them begging so they could feel her pain. She giggled evilly as she silently plotted her revenge.

"So dearest that was quite a performance. It made me quite jealous of your previous lover." Kurama stated as he leaned against the door frame of her bedroom door.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Yes, love. Inuyasha, I envy him greatly." Kurama purred softly as he walked towards her.

"Why? It was a single night, it wasn't anything life shattering or anything. Maybe it could have been if we had been in love but we weren't."

#what is she saying? Inuyasha was nearly her mate. # Yoko said his eyes narrowing in confusion.

Kurama froze where he stood. "There is no point in denying your feelings now love. You told me you loved him."

"I did? That was stupid, I knew he loved Kikyo. We were best friends though. I had sex with him in the heat of a moment and we felt weird about it. There was no love there."

Yoko looked at her carefully through Kurama's eyes and frowned #this makes no sense Red. #

*I know Yoko, she is acting like she didn't care for him at all. What about the child?* Kurama replied mentally to the kitsune soul.

"Really? That's rather cold love. You are pregnant with his child did you forget?"

"No, I know it's his child but just because I wasn't in love with him doesn't mean I didn't love him as a friend. I mean he died protecting me so it isn't like I don't mourn him. I miss him and everything and I adore my baby already so the baby won't lack in love even if it was conceived in less than romantic means."

#something is wrong Red she's acting strangely. Remind her of what he implied about her cheating. If she is alright she will get angry. #

"Kagome I heard that he thought you had cheated on him- "

"Well- that's rich considering he was in love with another woman and called out her name instead of mine." Kagome said with a shrug.

"He what?" Kurama and Yoko said at the same time one vocal the other mental.

#what an amateur! Why one time I had a set of triplets and never got their names confused even in the moment of release. None of them had any idea I was the same male who had been their sisters lover. Or this one time I had fifteen lovers within one week and not one of them knew or even suspected-#

*Yoko! Can we focus on the moment at hand please? I would love to continue watching your exploits but Kagome is obviously not herself right now.*

#Kiss her. #

*I don't see how-*

#just do it Red! #

Stalking forward Kurama pulled Kagome off her bed and crushed her gently to him, she didn't protest and so he threaded his finger through her hair and grabbed a handful at the nape of her neck. Tilting her head to the angle he wanted he took her lips fiercely a little tug had her gasping and he plunged his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted of the cream and strawberries that she had eaten. Her taste was intoxicating and Kurama suddenly realized that in her taste was a hint of cinnamon and he burned. Jealousy practically scorched through his veins at the thought that Hiei had kissed her.

He kissed her more purposely as his hand left her hair and traveled down to cup a full breast. She hissed in surprise but as his hand left her breast and encountered the small swell of her belly he froze. What the hell was wrong with him?! He was practically seducing a pregnant woman who had- regardless of her feelings watched her lover die in her arms.

Inari! What in the seven hells had he been doing? More importantly why hadn't she stopped him? Surely the reminder of a lovers kiss had to have some emotional reaction. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and he nearly gasped at the color and heat in her gaze. Within him Yoko nodded.

#I don't know how she managed it but she's forgotten him completely or rather forgotten she loved him completely. In any other moment I'd tell you she was ours for the taking but at this moment I'd say that she would not be up to the experience.#

*I know that Yoko! She is pregnant and not thinking clearly. Perhaps we should strike a deal with Hiei for the time being as it seems he can't stay away from her. *

#Brilliant Red and while he thinks we are in agreement we-#

*Do nothing. This is an honor bound agreement. Until her pregnancy is over we won't touch her either.*

#Are you afraid to touch a pregnant woman Red? #

*No, but I won't put her in a situation that will cause her stress. She needs her energy to create the- pup.*

#wishing it was a kit, Red? I certainly hope you are joking. I have no intention to settle down for several hundred more years. Besides a mate and kits is over rated. No woman could ever fully captivate me and I've been looking for sixteen hundred years. And since it's no longer just you no human will ever accept us. #

*I have no intention of ever settling down Yoko. But if it were a kit she was carrying I would know what to do. I know nothing of Inu.*

Kagome stepped back and looked at Kurama in confusion. He had been kissing her with a passion to make her toes curl and then he just stopped with his hand on her belly. Kagome sensed faintly like they were not alone in the room and looked at him with her head tilted and squinted. Just around him she could faintly make out a misty shape of a tall silvery form with pointed silver ears crowning his head. He was taller than any youkai she had met aside from Sesshomaru, but he was only seven inches taller than Kurama not counting the ears.

"Kurama, there is someone behind you. He's misty and hard to see clearly but he is here."

Kurama spun quickly but there was nothing behind him. "Kagome dearest perhaps you should lie down"

"He's silver and has the same kind of ears as your fox form. Who is he Kurama?"

#She can see me!?# Yoko hissed.

*I suppose so what should I say?*

#nothing, let me out Red. I should meet her in person. #

*you will behave yourself?* Kurama asked hesitantly before he began to shift.

Kagome watched in shock as Kurama grew taller and leaner and ears migrated to the top of his head and turned her direction. His crimson hair paled till it was the shade of moonlight and his eyes changed to a brilliant citrine that made little shivers race up her spine. Through the change Kagome watched in awe realizing somehow that this being, was some part of Kurama.

Yoko watched her with expressionless eyes till she offered a small hesitant smile. Then he raised his elegant eyebrow and took a step closer. "You do not fear me, extraordinary," he stated simply.

"Why should I? You are somehow part of Kurama and I do not fear him. He is my friend as I hope you will be."

"You wish to be friends with a being like me? Pray tell me your reasons Miko."

"Do I have to have reasons? I like youkai isn't that enough? I have no reason to hate or mistrust anyone for their looks or how they were born."

"I believe you actually mean that. So if I placed my hands upon you would you cringe away from the deadly claws that could rend you in pieces or would you maintain your trust in me?"

"I don't believe you are the type of youkai who makes a practice of harming helpless pregnant women. Kurama would not have left me in your presence if he thought you were a danger to me and I am certain Hiei and Yuusuke would have come running when you came out if you were a threat."

"Smart girl, I'm going to cross this room, take you into my arms and make love to your mouth as I kiss you breathless. Then I am going to lay you upon your bed and continue ravishing your mouth while my hands caress and tease your sensitive flesh and discover your secrets. When I am finished teasing you with my hands I will do the same with my lips and tongue till you cry out my name in utter bliss. Do you still think I am no threat? I could have you begging me for completion in moments and you would never know what hit you."

Yoko took another step towards her, waiting for her to scream for help. But she watched him silently. Her eyes were dark with desire and something else that seemed to hold him back. He could feel Kurama's displeasure at his words and eyed her thoughtfully. Her hair was tousled and her lips swollen, she looked utterly delicious. Yet he could not take another step towards her. #her heart is gone, Red. #

*What do you mean? How is she alive without a heart?*

#I have no idea but look at her eyes through mine. See the emptiness there? Her heart, soul is not there. It's like it's been stripped from her entirely. Get the Jaganshi and the detective. Don't argue Red. #

*Hiei! Get Yuusuke and get here in Kagome's room. Something has happened.*

^ **What's happened Kurama? Why is that bastard Yoko in Kagome's room? ^** Hiei asked tartly.

*I can't explain that and anyway it doesn't matter Kagome has done something that must be reversed now. Somehow she has no soul. We need you to find out why.*

^ **Shit!** ^ Hiei said angrily as he grabbed Yuusuke's arm and jerked him to his feet. Quickly he told Yuusuke what Kurama had said and Yuusuke was gone. Across the television screen the words "Game over" flashed. Hiei shook his head and darted up the stairs after him.

Hiei didn't hesitate as he ripped the ward from his Jagan and it flared to wakefulness. Impatiently it sprang at the Miko eager to delve into her mind and ravish her thoughts, Hiei held it back. Kagome's mind was fragile and no place to wander. As his thoughts brushed hers she opened completely to him. Hiei froze. She had never opened herself like that to anyone. Cautiously he searched her memories of the morning and saw the kiss he'd given her and the thoughts that led up to her writing a letter.

"Where is the letter Kagome." Hiei asked as he hit a dead end. After the letter began there was nothing about its whereabouts at all. That letter was the key to this mess.

"Letter?" Kagome asked opening her eyes.

"Yes the letter you wrote to Inuyasha that made you wish to forget your love."

Kagome frowned at Hiei's demand. She could only recall writing something, not a letter. "Uh, I don't remember writing a letter. I wrote something but I don't think it was a letter and anyway why would a write a letter to Inuyasha?"

"Kagome open this chest right now." Kurama said quietly as he pointed at the sutra. "I believe you sealed something very important away inside and you need it back love."

Kurama was interrupted from speaking further as his doorbell rang. With a sigh and a frown he shifted back then turned to leave the room. "Do not cause a scene." He whispered under his breath before he vanished swiftly down the hall calling out, "Coming. Just a moment." Both Yusuke and Hiei cringed as they heard Kurama say. "Hello mother, this is a pleasant surprise."

Kagome who had heard nothing of the greeting or Kurama's instructions reached over and pulled the sutra off of the chest with a sigh. Her fingers shook and she looked frightened. Yuusuke dropped to his knees silently and wrapped her into his arms gentle and careful. As he pushed the lid of the chest open and retrieved a folded piece of paper. Without looking at the rest of the contents he tossed the letter to Hiei who opened it scanned it quickly and sighed.

"Kagome read this." He ordered quietly.

" _My beloved Inuyasha_ ,

 _Once again your cruel words have hurt me deeply but this time I will not have a chance to hear you say I am sorry. It hurts Inuyasha that you thought that for one instant I would be unfaithful to you. I swear that this is your baby. I don't know how it happened but I know that you know whether you want to admit it or not that you would have been able to smell any other males on me._

 _I hate the name Yuki. It's cold and frigid. Our child will not be. Whether male or female our child will never be as bitter and cruel as you grew up to be. How could you leave without saying good bye? We went through everything together both good times and bad. How could you think I would betray you like she did? I loved you Inuyasha. I sacrificed my family and my life in the future for you. I didn't do all of that for me. Did you ever love me? Did you ever even care?_

 _I'm going to forget you. I'm going to forget that way you held me and kissed me that night. I'm going to forget how you cut my heart in two when you called out her name softly before you corrected yourself and said mine. I heard you. I know you were thinking of her as you took my innocence. I cried that night, remember, but then you asked me to marry you. I couldn't tell you no. I loved you so much I would give my heart to you a thousand times over._

 _I won't think of you again._

 _Good bye Inuyasha._

Kagome's eyes had long since filled with tears as her heart returned. Yuusuke glanced over her head at the splash of crimson and green on her dresser and scowled at the roses. Then he caught the eyes of his friend and gestured silently to the flowers. Hiei turned and frowned deeper before looking back at Kagome. Silently he shrugged at Yuusuke. Yuusuke tightened his arms around Kagome and met the crimson gaze of the hiyoukai. After a long moment Hiei nodded once and left.

Though the agreement had been made silently, it was no less binding than a verbal one. Silently Yuusuke had declared that he would protect Kagome even from Kurama if needs be. Hiei had agreed to the same. Both of them knew Kurama's ways and the heartache that always followed. Kagome had been hurt enough already. In that moment while holding Kagome as she cried Yuusuke decided something that he knew would possibly start an all out war with the kitsune, but He was going to fight for her. He had never wanted anyone in his life more than he wanted to shelter, protect and love the woman who was clinging to him as though her whole world had just crumbled. Absently he ran his fingers through the silk of her midnight hair and lightly kissed the top of her head.

Kagome stopped crying and looked up at Yuusuke. He gave her no chance to question his actions and he gave no chance for second thoughts as he leaned down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. It was light and soft but in it Yuusuke told her everything he could through the contact. He felt her surprise but he also felt her relax into his arms tilting her head back a little to encourage him. He might have seized the opportunity she gave him but he heard the sound of a light gasp and a growl. Already knowing what Kurama was seeing he lightened the pressure on her lips and drew back with a second kiss at her temple before he climbed to his feet and helped Kagome to hers.

"I need to go open my stand for lunch but I'll be by later for our visit to the arcade ok beautiful?" He asked as he lightly pushed her hair behind her ear. Silently she nodded and he left the room tossing a casual wave over his shoulder and a careless "see ya later Kurama." Kurama narrowed his eyes and followed Yuusuke.

Kagome felt like her heart would race right out of her chest. She had never been kissed with so much emotion before. Passion yes but never with such promise in the touch. Kurama's and Hiei's kisses invoked desire and heat but Yuusuke's kiss had been full of heart. That wasn't to say that Yuusuke's kiss had been passionless, no, on the contrary his had been the promise of everything, passion, love protection and himself. In that one moment he had given her his heart and she knew it. Now what was she to do? Hiei had done the same in his own way and Kagome was far from comfortable with the idea that she held the power to break the heart of any of her powerful new friends.

She felt a light breeze and felt the heat of his hands before Hiei embraced her. His lips were at her ear, but he did not speak aloud. **^Onna, I will not permit you suffer the pain you felt to seal away your heart. I will work to be sure you never feel that way again. Beware of the fox. He cares for you only as a puzzle he has yet to solve. Yuusuke is trustworthy.^**

He drew a breath and closed his eyes as he let the lie roll off his mental tongue, **^I do not love you onna so you need feel no guilt in kissing Yuusuke. I desire you only. Next time you require comfort you can call on me. I will think nothing of whatever occurs or does not occur.^** Kagome moved to ask him what he meant but as soon as her head turned Hiei was gone.

Up in his room Hiei glared at the celing, he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to go down there wrap her up in his arms and love her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yuusuke whistled lightly as he cleaned up his shop for the day and thought of the woman waiting for him back at Kurama's house. He sensed someone behind him and turned swiftly. Kurama stood with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed, "this is a warning Yuusuke," he stated flatly and was gone leaving an envelope on the counter.

Yuusuke leaned over and picked it up. Tearing open the side he pulled out an official looking document printed in bold red letters 'Notice of Eviction'. Yuusuke stared at the notice eyes wide. "Thirty days from today? How am I supposed to come up with a place to live within a month from now with Kurama pulling the strings,'' he muttered angrily to himself. A note fell out of the envelope and landed face up. It read, "Kagome is mine, touch her and suffer." A low growl left Yuusuke's throat. So Kurama was playing this game. Fine, Yuusuke could play too. Taking out his cell phone he pushed the number two and pressed call. After the third ring he heard a tired voice say.

"Hello Yuusuke."

"Hey, Koenma. Have you got any jobs that pay really good? I have a situation and I need a lot of money fast, unless you can pull some strings and get me a place…"

"What happened to your apartment?" Koenma asked with a frown in his voice.

"It's a long story, got time to have some coffee with me?"

"I'd love some, my treat I'm assuming?"

"Aw Koenma, you are awesome buying me coffee after everything."

"I'll meet you in the café three blocks to the west. Yuusuke I'll race you there."

Yuusuke took off as soon as he hung up keeping to the alleys and off roads. He skidded to a stop in front of the café and straightened his shoulders as he walked in and gestured to the owner before selecting a booth in the back left corner where they would have a little privacy. There were no windows on their side and so the location was fairly secure. Raising his hand he called over the waitress and ordered two double shot espressos one with a shot of whiskey and whipped cream.

Koenma sighed as he stepped in to the café and moved to their usual seats. Yuusuke looked smug as he leaned back looking at the ceiling. There was tension in his shoulders that belied the casual way he was sitting and Koenma knew whatever the story he had to tell that he was not going to be happy about it. Silently he slid in to the seat as their coffee was delivered. Picking up his cup he took a drink and smirked. "You must really need my help to order me my favorite." Koenma commented as he took another sip.

Yuusuke sat forward and slid an open envelope to him. Koenma looked at the contents silently he did not look surprised. "I was afraid something like this would happen. Do you and Hiei have a plan?"

"No but we have an agreement to protect Kagome against everything. Kurama included if we must. I haven't seen the damage myself yet but as you can read Kurama either paid them well to evict me or he trashed the place."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that Yuusuke however he did it, you have been black listed from every apartment complex in the whole city. I'd say whatever you did you got off lucky so far. What did you do anyway?"

"I kissed Kagome."

"In front of Kurama-?" Koenma asked eyes wide.

"Not intentionally but he walked in on us. Kagome was having a rough day so I was holding her and she looked up at me with those beautiful deep blue eyes and I guess I couldn't help myself. She was so tempting sitting there with tears on her cheeks and I kissed her."

"Do you love her Yuusuke?" Koenma asked softly.

"I didn't mean to Koenma. Honest I was just hanging out with her and being her friend and I realized that I care for her. I mean she is incredible, her sense of humor and her laugh are amazing. Add to it that she's having a pup which I can't wait to help her raise. Man Koenma you have no idea how incredible this whole mission is to me. "

"Yuusuke do you love her?"

Yuusuke lowered his face and taped the edge of his coffee cup. "Yeah, I do." He said with a blush and a soft chuckle. "I love Kagome. "

"That changes a few things Yuusuke. The house next to Kurama's estate was for sale. It has a large amount of land that ironically goes right up to the guest house Kurama is fixing up for Kagome. It also has a guest house and a hot tub in the garden. I thought having a place I could come and take a break now and then that wouldn't draw any unwanted attention might be nice. That house is perfect for me and I will give you the guest house and hot tub to do with as you like." He held up his hand to forestall the argument. "I have already assigned my ogres and Botan to move your things in so there really is no need to go back to that apartment. I arranged everything beforehand," he said as he took a long drink of his frothy and creamy coffee. He paused and reached into his robe and withdrew an envelope. "This is the months wages I promised will it be enough?"

Yuusuke stared at the contents of the envelope in silence. "This is too much Koenma."

"There is an extra amount in there for baby supplies. It will go fast so if you need more for Kagome let me know."

"Koenma, can I ask you something?"Yuusuke asked with a sigh. He trusted Koenma. At the king's nod Yuusuke spoke. "I think everything is more complicated than just me being in love with Kagome. I think, no I mean I know I love Hiei too. But he loves Kagome and that makes this whole thing a big mess."

"I think its less complicated than you think Yuusuke. You just haven't noticed it yet. I think if you pay attention you might see what we already know. Well almost everyone.-"

"Stop with the riddles and just tell me!" Yuusuke groaned.

"Hiei you dolt! He likes you!"

The mazoku blinked and then shook his head. Yuusuke sighed as he finished his coffee and glanced up at the clock. "Crap, is it already that late? Kagome is waiting for me to come get her to go play games at the arcade. Uh, do you mind if I?"

Koenma chuckled, "its fine Yuusuke. Go have fun, Oh and Yuusuke not a word about my new purchase and your place yet."

Yuusuke grinned and waved as he darted out the door. Koenma leaned back and sipped his coffee with a large smile. "Just like a kid," he laughed quietly. Yuusuke hadn't believed him about Hiei though. God that was going to get worse if it didn't get resolved.

Kagome sighed as she looked at her refection again turning to the side. She had definitely gotten bigger in the last week. Her dress no longer hid the fact she was pregnant and she sat down with another long sigh. Gently she rubbed her baby bump and smiled as the energy within shifted closer to her finger tips. Then she froze. She waited holding her breath and touched her belly again. Her eyes grew wide as she felt a light tap from within. Her eyes filled with tears and she gasped. A hot hand moved hers aside in worry as Hiei appeared and knelt beside her. As Hiei touched her rounded belly the pup within squirmed harder and kicked again making Kagome giggle, "it moved Hiei! I felt the pup move!" He looked up at her as he felt one of her tears land on his face.

Yuusuke who had just come in stopped at the sight of Hiei kneeling with his hand on her belly while she cried. It was a touching thing to see but Yuusuke was far from moved as he struggled with the jealousy that churned a little in his belly. He forced it back as he walked in to the room and Kagome spotted him. "Yuusuke! Yuusuke, the pup I felt it."

"Him." Hiei said quietly.

Kagome glanced down at Hiei and noticed the pale purple glow behind his ward and gasped. "Him? Are you certain?"

"He told me himself, Kagome. You are having a son and he is very healthy."

"That's wonderful Kagome!" Yuusuke said as he scooped her up and hugged her. "Of course a girl would have been just as wonderful, but a boy! Now I can teach him to be a good protector too. And Hiei can teach him honor. This calls for a celebration!" absently Yuusuke grasped Hiei's hand and held it. Hiei didn't immediately withdraw it.

"What about Kurama?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Eh? Oh he's at work today. We can celebrate with him when he comes home."

Hiei glared at Yuusuke silently as he spoke but nodded once when Kagome looked down at him from Yuusuke's arms for confirmation. Truth was Kurama hadn't been the same since last week when Yuusuke had kissed her. He'd been sulky and irritable and highly unapproachable. Yuusuke had told Hiei of the apartment incident and both had agreed that Kurama was going too far. Hiei had helped to move Yuusuke into his new place and he had chuckled at the irony that Yuusuke was Kagome's nearest neighbor.

Fortunately Kurama had been spending a lot of time at work and had not been around at all. It had been a relief in fact that the fox had been so busy that he left Kagome alone even when he returned at night. Of course Yuusuke was gone long before he returned.

Nothing of their disagreement had been spoken of in front of Kagome. They were aware by now that she would only take things as her fault and feel guilty. Truth was, this argument was bound to occur sooner or later between Yuusuke and Kurama because of Kurama's methods.

Unbeknown to his other teammate Kuwabara, Kurama had, pursued and slept with Shizuru Kuwabara once after Kuwabara had left for school. Yuusuke had seen the aftermath of tears and hurt and had not been happy with his friend. But at the time he had shrugged it off thinking "Shizuru is an adult and makes her own choices". Shizuru was always a very strong individual and Kagome right now was not.

Pregnancy hormones and the emotional trauma of Inuyasha's death and abandonment had left Kagome very vulnerable to Kurama's advances. To her credit and likely his irritation she had not gone back to him for comfort. Hiei kept close tabs on her and on the situation even though often it was from a distance.

Yuusuke glanced at his watch and frowned. He needed to get to work as he would have customers lining up in a couple of hours and he had to prepare the ingredients. Kagome looked at him with a smile. "You have to get going don't you?" she asked as she put her small hand on his cheek. He smiled at her and nodded. "I should-but I don't think anyone will die if I skip today. Besides I said we were going to celebrate and we can't very well do so if I am at work. Hiei, go grab her sweater and lets go. I have an idea."

Hiei was all for making Kagome smile but with him there why did she need a sweater? He was more that capable of keeping the cold away from her but he could also understand that he keeping his youki up would not be as helpful. So he disappeared and returned with the requested item. Yuusuke helped her on with it and with her shoes and then he scooped her up and he and Hiei left with her.

They went first to the bus stop and got on the next bus and got off in the city center. It wasn't very big but there were a few stores and shops. They went first to the clothing shop and looked for some larger clothes for Kagome. After finding some very cute tops and pants and a small argument about cost they left with a couple of bags worth of clothes that fit her now and some for a couple weeks from now.

She had given into Hiei's insistence that she wear one outfit out of the store and she smiled to herself behind the brightly colored scarf that wrapped around the top of the scoop neck sweater that she was wearing. It was light and yet soft and warm and the turquoise color was bright and cheerful. The sweater hit mid thigh and she wore it over some stretchy black leggings. Finally she felt like she could breathe without feeling like she was going to burst the seams of her dress. Yuusuke held her hand on the right and Kagome had looped her arm through Hiei's on the left as they walked.

Yuusuke stopped and gestured to the side with his thumb at the shop he'd stopped at and Kagome squealed as she headed for the entrance of the baby supply store. Hiei begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled along with the excited woman who was gushing over the little boy clothes. Yuusuke followed with a grin on his face. Kagome had never looked happier. Hiei caught his eye and shrugged as Kagome held out a little outfit giggling excitedly. Yuusuke chuckled as he handed Kagome a basket and she immediately began filling it with little clothes.

~*oOo*~

Hiei hefted the large box of diapers on his shoulder and gathered up the rest of the many bags in his other hand as Yuusuke gathered up the dozing mother to be in to his arms and smiled over at his companion before picking up the last few bags of her clothes and gesturing with his head the direction of Kurama's house.

Kagome had literally shopped till she dropped and had baby clothes, toys and other baby necessities to show for it. Both of her male companions at one point had shaken their head at the overzealous Miko but even Hiei had to smile mentally at her antics and her excitement.

When they arrived back at Kurama's house, he was waiting for them. His face was relaxed and he smiled at the picture they made as the other males carried everything inside. "Don't set it down in here, follow me." He said as he lead them out the back door and to Kagome's little house. With a grin he opened the door and stepped back so that they could enter.

Kurama had out done himself. The house was gorgeous done in cherry wood and deep forest green with cream accents in the kitchen. In the rest of the house he had kept the color scheme she had chosen with one exception. He led them up the stairs and into the bedroom and through a door in to a nursery. The nursery was done in the same cherry wood but painted all over the walls and ceiling was the legend of the Shikon Jewel in a mural form. In the corner was a crib engraved with the fangs of heaven and earth crossing and a pale pink jewel inlaid between them. Yuusuke gasped and woke Kagome accidentally.

Kagome opened her eyes and her eyes widened as she looked around the room. Her eyes landed on the crib and she stared with disbelief and wonder. "What is this?" she asked.

"The nursery for your pup, Kagome, your house is ready and I was having Yuusuke and Hiei bring your things out for you. I figured that the purchases you made today should be put away rather than having to bring them out later."

Yuusuke set her down and Kagome moved to the center of the room and looked in awe at the mural that depicted herself and her feudal era companions in bold bright colors as they stood fierce and strong before a menacing version of Naraku. Inuyasha was brandishing a drawn Tetsuaigua and Kagome could almost hear the familiar battle cry of the Taijiya who held the Hirikotsu above her head ready to fling it in to the fray. Her image that had been immortalized in brilliant color had her standing with a sacred arrow drawn and ready as she fearlessly faced down her enemy while her hair blew in the winds of energy.

"Oh Kurama, how did you know what their faces looked like? How did you capture us so perfectly?"

"Do you like it, dearest?"

"Like it? It's wonderful! It's like you plucked the moment from time and immortalized it. You even got our expressions right. How did you do it?"

"A secret," he winked.

Kagome carefully walked over to the crib and touched the glossy surface with shaking fingers. "Its beautiful." she breathed.

"Unbreakable too," Kurama stated casually as he smiled at her reaction, "Even if the pup gets overly rambunctious it can't damage it not even the finish. It is warded with protection spells and charms. I carved them myself.

Yuusuke and Hiei stood in awe as they looked at the incredible work that Kurama had put in to the design and decoration of the nursery alone and then looked at each other. Damn this was going to be hard to top.

"Shall I help you put the baby things away, Kagome? Then I made dinner for you in your kitchen as a sort of house warming."

Kagome was overwhelmed and sat down in the recliner on the other side of the crib and looked up at the ceiling where a larger than life image of the Shikon jewel gleamed as light and dark swirled together in its endless dance of rise and ebb frozen in the artists rendition of the cursed gem.

The artist had captured it perfectly and Kagome felt tears prick her eyes as she looked around the room surrounded once again by the faces of her comrades. Even Koga stood with the Goraishi claws ready to battle and the stoic Inu lord stood wielding his Bakusaigua. Everywhere she looked in the room was a familiar face and Kagome buried her face in her hands and cried.

"Kagome, are you alright? Is it too much?" Kurama asked softly as he knelt beside her.

"No, I just miss them all. Seeing this scene it's like I can hear their battle cries and feel the wind on my face. It's incredible it's just overwhelming. I can picture myself sitting here with my son and pointing out my comrades faces as I tell him the story."

Kurama looked at her for a moment. "Son?"

"Yes I found out this morning. I felt him kick and Hiei was worried and opened his Jagan to check and I guess he told him. I'm having a son Kurama."

Kagome stood and walked over to the image of Inuyasha and lightly touched his painted cheek. "He will be strong and brave like his father, honorable and courageous like his uncle and his aunt and –"

"Loving and kind like his mother." Yuusuke said looking at her as he walked over and hugged her tightly as he dared. Kagome cried again as the other two looked on. With a sigh Kurama opened the first bag and began putting baby clothes away in the closet built in to the wall. In his head he conversed with Yoko.

# She was pleased with your efforts, Red. #

*Yes, she reacted just as I expected, but doesn't it seem like she is a lot closer to Yuusuke since last week? They both look happy. They do look rather cozy and comfortable don't they? Even Hiei looks relaxed this evening. Are you alright with that?*

# For now. Yuusuke is becoming further enamored with her and Hiei as much as he fights it is too. So it will be all the sweeter when she chooses us over them. Now go get Kagome's attention and show her the rest of the house Red.#

Kurama stood smoothly and walked over with a warm smile as he took her hand. "You haven't seen the rest of the house yet love would you like the grand tour?"

Kagome nodded and let him lead her out in to her bedroom and she smiled at how well he had incorporated the bed set she had picked out. Then she looked closer at the simple wooden frame and noticed it had been carved to look like branches winding elegantly to a canopy of cream colored silk that added elegance and feminine grace to the wood accents in the room. She loved it.

Looking around she went to the door in the corner and found a partial bathroom and smiled. Then she went to the closet and slid the door open and looked at the space within. The several dresses she had owned were not there but there were several others and some casual kimono and yukata. Kagome grinned at the thoughtfulness and closed the closet as her stomach rumbled.

Kurama took her arm as he led her down the stairs and to the main floor. He led her to the left and into her dining room and to a chair. Yuusuke and Hiei followed silently keeping their eyes on Kurama. He was acting a little too nice after how he had been all week and both of them were on guard for any trickery.

"I made more than enough so we should all eat together, and don't worry Kagome I will clean up afterwards. You needn't lift a finger my dear. Oh and I heard from Koenma that Yukina will be here on Friday so I made up your guest room for her." He turned to Yuusuke, "Why on earth didn't you come to me when you got evicted last week Yuusuke? I would never leave my friends out in the cold."

"Yuusuke you got evicted?" Kagome gasped and looked at him scolding "Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped you out too. What are friends for right? Where have you been sleeping all this time? Not under a bridge I hope?" Kagome said shaking her finger at him. "I won't have it!" Kagome exclaimed. "You will sleep here, don't argue!"

Yuusuke opened and closed his mouth. Kagome was dead set on him staying he could see it in her eyes that it would do no good to try right now so he shrugged as he held up his hands "Alright! I won't sleep under the bridge."

#well that failed spectacularly, Instead of making us look like the perfect friend he is going to be sleeping here.# Yoko groused.

Kurama was just as put out, but he hid it well as he walked in to the kitchen and returned with a couple of plates of the steaming hot entrees he had prepared. Yuusuke stood up and said "hey Kurama can I help?" before following the crimson haired male into the kitchen.

No sooner were they out of earshot Kurama whirled on Yuusuke, "Kagome is mine," he snarled dangerously his face only a foot away from the ex detective's.

"What's the matter your little ploy not working like you hoped? That was a dirty trick Kurama. Too bad Kagome's smarter than you gave her credit for. I have to admit the mural and this house are hard to beat, but Kagome seemed to have a blast just looking at baby clothes."

"You are out of your league, Yuusuke. She is too fine a treasure for an amateur like you." Kurama hissed keeping his voice down.

Yuusuke balled up his fist as fury filled him. He ground his teeth together before he hissed, "I might be an amateur, but I do know this: Kagome doesn't belong to anyone Kurama least of all you. Who do you think she needs right now? Me who loves her as she is or you who thinks of her as a fine treasure without considering her heart. You want her power and to claim you had her for a time, but you are an idiot; Kagome's heart and her love are a treasure by themselves but you don't care about that. Consider this, even if she were a normal human woman I would still want her. I love her, Kurama."

Kurama was taken aback by the confession but his pride would not let him back down nor would Yoko. "Love, what nonsense, that sentimentality is what makes you a fool. She doesn't need further heartache she needs passion. Why, do you know who knocked on my door and all but begged me to "help her forget" she did. She wanted to be in my bed not yours. That doesn't sound like she loves anyone does it? She wants to play and we are more than willing to comply. Once she is no longer pregnant we will pursue her in earnest and you will not interfere." Kurama hissed back moving a little closer his hair beginning to lighten in color.

"I will not allow it Kurama." Yuusuke said poking a finger roughly on Kurama's chest. "Did I say she loved me? So what if she turned to you I didn't smell you on her so you pushed her away. She is broken right now. Her heart was ripped out, stomped on and thrown back in face. I understand how that feels." A low growl came from his throat. "I don't care if she loves me back it doesn't change anything. I love her and I will, when the time is right, ask her to be my mate. She is off limits to your games, Kurama. I know what you did to Shizuru and I'll be damned if it happens to Kagome. By the way what is all this 'we' crap? Do you have a multiple personality disorder or something?"

Kurama seethed at the edict Yuusuke had given. "I warn you a final time Yuusuke Urameshi, stay out of my way or ally or no I will view you as an enemy and show you no leniency."

"You are out of your freaking mind Kurama! I said I will not allow this and I out rank you. Back down."

"Never."

Yuusuke snarled low as his markings began to show in stark contrast on his skin. His fangs lengthened to sharp points and his eyes narrowed flashing crimson as his instincts were pushed to the surface. "I said submit, kitsune." He ordered quietly with all the authority of a lord of Makai.

Kurama shifted to Yoko and he bore his fangs. "I will never submit to an infant with far too much power and not enough experience. I am Yoko Kurama, I have lived eighteen hundred and eighty years and you are a mere child."

Yuusuke's instincts raged as he snarled in fury. "I am a Lord of the Makai. Submit or die."

"Then it is to be war." Yoko snarled back snapping his teeth for good measure.

Yuusuke raised his hand in the familiar manner of his weapon and aimed it point blank at Yoko's heart. Yoko didn't flinch as he reached into his silver hair and withdrew a seed.

"Don't do this, I don't want to kill you, you are my friend, Kurama." Yuusuke pleaded as Yoko narrowed his golden eyes.

"Enough!" Hiei snapped as he shoved them apart. "If you make her cry over you, I will kill you both. Now act like the humans you were raised as and play nice. If I see one tear, Kurama, just one because you hurt her, I will lop off your male pride and you will have to wait three hundred years for it to regenerate. As of this moment Kagome is under my sole protection since you two can't seem to keep your heads out of your asses. Touch her Kurama and I will consider it a personal offense."

Yoko paled as he cupped the suggested part protectively with one hand. "Fine, Yuusuke a truce. Till the pup is born neither of us is allowed to pursue her. If she instigates contact she can lead but we will not make any moves on her. Agreed?"

"Fine, but if you betray me Kurama, I'll tell Kuwabara what you did to his sister and help him beat the shit out of you. Losing your dick will be the least of your worries, Kuwabara will kill you with his ji gen to and there won't be enough of you in any dimension to reincarnate."

"Touché, alright I give you my vow on pain of losing a tail that I will abide the agreement."

"I witness this agreement; now get out there and make Kagome smile. This is her celebration remember? "Hiei snapped, "Oh and I hope you both had something else in mind to eat because she ate what was out there."

Irritably Hiei followed the other two back out to the dining room and smirked a little as Kurama saw Kagome practically licking her plate. The food he'd brought out was most definitely gone and Kagome seemed to be looking for more. Kurama sighed as he turned around and went back into the kitchen as Yuusuke walked over and sat beside Kagome. She blushed and set down her plate.

"Is everything okay in there?" she asked.

"Hm, oh yeah just a disagreement over how much garlic was on the bread." Yuusuke said with a grin. "But nothing to worry about. Did you have fun today beautiful?"

"Yes, today was amazing," she leaned over and laid her head on Hiei's shoulder where he sat on her other side. A huge yawn broke free and her eyes began to drift closed. Hiei shook his head but wrapped his arm around her and glanced at Yuusuke. Why was she not a youkai. This could be so simple, it didn't have to be complicated. He cared for her, Yuusuke cared for her they could just all be together. Hiei carried her up to her new room and laid her in her bed. Carefully he removed the scarf and hung it over the reading chair in the corner.

Shutting her door behind him he saw Kurama and Yuusuke eating and joined them dinner was strained with the glares from Yoko. "Yuusuke, come spar with me." Hiei said in a rush.

"That's a great idea!" Yuusuke cheered softly. Except it wasn't during the spar at Genkai's temple their fight had become a wrestling match that ended abruptly with Hiei's lips on his. Or rather his on Hiei's. Either way Yuusuke had panicked and run, and was now kicking himself for his cowardice. Hiei hadn't hit him or reacted at all. He had just laid there motionless. Realizing Hiei wasn't kissing him back Yuusuke had retreated with a lame ass excuse and run the hell away.

Hiei lay on the sun warmed earth in the darkness of the night with wide eyes unable to move as his brain tried desperately to comprehend what had just happened. His lips tingled with the sensation of Yuususke's mouth pressed to his and he just couldn't wrap his head around it. Then swiftly on its heels he realized he had not kissed back and belatedly that Yuusuke was long gone, "fuck." He had no idea what he could say or do to make things better "fuck!" Yuusuke probably thought he didn't reciprocate his feelings "God-fucking-dammit!" Hiei snarled hauling himself off the ground. Angrily he gathered his shirt and his sword and with a low growl he left the temple going the long way back.

Along his way Hiei contemplated his actions. Why hadn't he kissed Yuusuke back? He wanted him, and god forbid cared about him. But he hadn't kissed him when he had the chance. Everything, he realized was complicated with Kagome there now. When he had accidentally kissed her, he had felt a spark of something when he had kissed her again he had nearly been overwhelmed by more intense feelings. It was warmth and welcoming and frankly scared him. He knew he was becoming attached to her and she had only been there with them for a short time. He cared for her almost in equal measure to how he felt about Yuusuke. And perhaps that was why he hadn't kissed back. Kissing Yuusuke would not have ended with a kiss, and he was sure Yuusuke was falling in love with Kagome, no he knew he was. God, this whole thing was confusing. If Kagome was a female youkai this would be simple, they could just all be together. But Kagome was more human, and would probably reject the idea. Hiei shook his head with a frown. He had forgotten Kurama.

Kurama he was sure did not actually love Kagome. He desired her and he was a healthy male so he lusted for her but he didn't love anyone. Kurama loved his human mother but he never ever made the mistake of falling in love. From what Hiei knew of him he had no plans to ever settle down with a mate, male or female so his playing around with Kagome was irritating. Especially with what he had over heard in the kitchen. He thought he had freed Shuichii, but since the last time speaking with him his presence had vanished completely. No their friend Kurama was no more, he just had to face it. If he was still there he and Yoko had blended too perfectly to be separated again.

Hiei returned to Kagome's house and let himself in. On the second floor he found her second guest room and laid his cloak on the mattresses before he lay down. Through the wall he could hear her soft breathing and he let it lull him into a restless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Another Chapter for you to enjoy!

(I don't own the characters...except one...)

Chapter 7

Kagome lay in her bed staring at the ceiling as her son rolled within her belly. She couldn't believe how quickly weeks had passed and how rapidly her son had grown. She had now been pregnant for nineteen weeks and her son would reach thirty eight weeks gestation in another day. Glancing at her clock she frowned at the time. What in all creation was she doing awake at two in the morning? The pup within her turned and delivered a sharp kick and Kagome paled as hot liquid seeped out of her at an alarming rate. Her muscles cramped instantly and she cried out in surprise till the pain ended.

Yuusuke who had been sleeping on the couch for the past few weeks jumped up and promptly tripped over his blanket landing face first on the floor. In the room to the right he heard Yukina moving around quickly before the door opened and she ran without pause up the stairs yelling for Yuusuke to get Hiei. They didn't need to yell. Hiei had been in the room next door and heard her first gasp.

Hiei stood in shock at the foot of Kagome's bed having arrived only a moment after she began screaming. Her bedding had been kicked aside and she was panting as another pain seized her. Shaking himself Hiei moved to her side and put his arm around her shoulders and slid behind her so that she could sit up a bit. "Kagome take energy from me, I will help you." Kagome reached back and seized a handful of his shirt and he heard the threads give a little on the next pain.

Yukina took just a second to breathe before walking to the end of the bed and lifting the sheet. The fluid was clear and Yukina sighed this was going to be an ordeal. Kagome had spread her legs to ease the discomfort, she moaned as she contracted again. Hiei's arms wound around her and he used some of his jyaki to soothe her pains. She screamed out again and Hiei looked in panic at his sister even as his voice was calm. "Breathe Kagome, shall I call Kurama?"

"Not yet Hiei-san, her pain is just starting. We will need Kurama later though. Just keep giving her energy and talking to her. Kagome you need to walk around. Hiei help her up. Support her; good now just keep your arms around her. Keep breathing just do what feels natural Kagome."

Kagome took a deep breath focusing on Hiei's eyes as she breathed through the next contraction and he watched her intently. She swayed side to side and cringed her nails biting into Hiei's arms as she clutched him in pain.

~oOo~

Yukina wiped her brow and glanced at Hiei, the night had fallen again. Yusuke and Kurama dozed near the wall as each had taken their turn in helping to support her one at a time. Hiei had needed to use the Jagan to help them sleep for a time. He had tried doing the same for Kagome but in his attempt, he had put her out completely she slept deeply in his arms while her body continued to labor. Worriedly he nudged at her mentally and found he could keep an eye on the progress that way.

They were coming closer together and Kagome was beginning to feel pressure but the heaviness of sleep would not release her and she moaned softly. She was aware and not aware at the same time like she had been drugged but worse. A sharp pain and burning pressure cut through the dulling sleep like a knife and she arched up out of Hiei's arms with a scream of agony. Yukina took just a second to breathe deeply to calm herself before walking to the end of the bed and lifting the sheet again. Her eyes widened and she gasped. There was no time for more. The baby was crowning and would be born with the next push.

"Breathe and push Kagome! When the next pain hits push with all you have. Ready? Go!"

At her scream Yuusuke jumped up stumbled over his feet in his haste. Kurama leaped up only slightly more graceful his hand going automatically to his hair. Instead of a weapon he pulled out a seed of a different type and looked accusingly at Hiei as he put it in his mouth and swallowed handing a second one to Yuusuke. He took it with a shrug and moved swiftly to the bed and took Kagome's hand. Kurama pressed a hand to her sweaty forehead. She was hot but not feverish. "You are almost done Kagome. Just a few moments more and you will have the reward of your efforts." With a push and a cry of effort the pup slipped from his mother's body with a soft whimper.

The smell of blood and tears was nauseating but the joy and relief that radiated from Kagome soothed the sharpness of the smells. Yukina placed the pup on Kagome's chest and sighed tiredly. Hiei moved off the bed and propped her up with all the pillows he could find. He was a little drained but not bad. Kagome had indeed pulled energy from him but not nearly as much as she could have. His energy was working to heal her and soothe away the pain of labor. Yukina checked her over while she held her pup.

Intelligent teal eyes looked up into her own and Kagome smiled tiredly as she said, "Hello, my little Keiichi." as she wrapped the towel Yukina handed her around him. Carefully and yet thoroughly Yukina rubbed the small form to clean him and to get the blood flowing so he would remain warm. Finally she took him from Kagome and finished cleaning him and placed a diaper on him and swaddled him in a blanket before handing him back to his mother. She would look him over more when she bathed him.

Hiei warmed the room so that the chill of early spring would not be a bother and looked down at the newly birthed babe. He felt strange warmth in his belly and watched her silently as she cuddled and cooed as the pup squirmed his way to her breast and whimpered until Kagome moved her night gown out of the way and he latched on. Yukina sighed happily as she whispered to Kurama to help her remake the bed while Yuusuke lifted her up so they could clean her up.

Once mother and baby were clean dry and warm the three males sat beside her on the large bed and Kagome watched as they each held her son. Kurama was the first as he gently took the tiny pup and looked him over. The slightly too big silver ears, poking out of the scruff of equally silver hair on the top of his little head, swiveled as he took in the sounds of his mother's breathing and the new scents in the room. His little clawed fingers latched strongly around Kurama's finger as his other hand reached towards Yuusuke sitting beside him.

"He is amazing." Yuusuke breathed as he let the little hand grip his finger with a strong grip. "Keiichi, I'm Yuusuke, that there is Kurama and the guy sitting with you mother is Hiei." The bright teal eyes glanced at the ones he pointed to and his little ears twitched before he gave a little yelp that sounded suspiciously like a bark.

Kurama blinked and yipped back. "Incredible, I have never seen a hanyou this aware, "he said quietly. Keiichi yipped and gave a little growl. Kurama handed him to Yuusuke. "He wants you."

#demanding little monster, # Yoko huffed within their mind.

*Indeed. A very clever and alert little monster for a hanyou,* Kurama replied.

#That pup is no hanyou. Close your eyes and feel that aura, # Yoko suggested. #I'm not even certain he is youkai #

*What?! How can that be? Kagome is human and Inuyasha was a hanyou -*

#wrong, Kagome _was_ a human but she _is_ the sacred jewel now. What the father was makes no difference. That pup is neither human nor youkai he's something else entirely.#

*So you are saying that her children because she is not human but is the jewel will be –*

#A new race of beings who will likely have immunity to holy power and the strengths of their youkai father as well as the power to grow exponentially. If I have my levels measured correctly this pup is already an "A" class.#

"Sweet Inari!" Kurama gasped quietly.

*makes you kind of want to father a kit on her after all doesn't it? *

# I have to agree a kitsune with that kind of power does intrigue me. But I still have no intention of settling down, we couldn't very well take Kagome home to meet mother. We will wait till she is no longer fertile and claim our prize#

Yuusuke looked in to the teal eyes of the pup and the little thing yipped as he nuzzled his hand. Kurama looked over in surprise. "He likes you, Yuusuke." He said by way of translation.

#that is putting it mildly, he claimed him as pack. The little beast #

Hiei noticed the look in Kurama's eyes and frowned as he opened his Jagan a little. Curiously the pup's ears turned his direction and his eyes followed. Hiei mentally touched the pup's thoughts and he chuckled. He thought so.

"Kurama that was a very poor interpretation, claiming pack is hardly a simple I like you." His eyes widened as he reached out a hand to the pup. The little bright eyed male yipped and licked his finger.

Kagome laughed tiredly as she reached out her arms for her son. Yuusuke handed him to her arms and smiled as she tucked him close in her arms and both mother and pup fell asleep. Yuusuke and Kurama left shortly after as did Yukina as they needed sleep but Hiei remained sitting in a chair he'd pulled close to the bed and watched the young mother and her son sleep.

He still could not get his mind around the pup's acceptance of himself and Yuusuke and not Kurama. Hiei liked the pup even more now than he had before, since it was clear that Keiichi was highly intelligent and aware not only of his surroundings but of those surrounding him and his mother. He must have sensed Kurama's deceit and also that he and Yuusuke were his mother's protectors. After a time watching them Hiei got up and moved his hand to the pup and was surprised when the pup moved his direction but he gently picked up the tiny male and held him in a very rare moment of tenderness before he carried him into the nursery and laid him in the crib. Leaving the door open he returned to his chair at Kagome's side and kept vigil till the pup woke several hours later.

When he heard the first whimper he went in and picked up the pup and carried him back into Kagome. Kagome didn't stir until Keiichi latched on to her breast and began to nurse. Now that Kagome was awake she looked at him over the eagerly eating infant. "I didn't thank you for helping me last night Hiei." She said softly.

"There is no need."

"Yes there is, Hiei. So thank you. It meant the world that you were with me through the whole thing."

Hiei shrugged as he stood and paused at the door. "Kurama wants to come help you do you want me to tell him no?"

"No, Kurama is my friend too even if he is a little pushy. Will you stay though Hiei?" Hiei shrugged again as he moved to the window and sat down beside it. Kagome awkwardly pulled the sheet up to cover her bare breast and the pup suckling.

When Kurama came in bearing flowers and other gifts Kagome sighed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he wanted her and was doing everything in his power to succeed but Kagome just didn't like him that way. He was gorgeous and sweet in his way but the shallowness was a major turn off. After Hiei's warning that night Kagome had seen everything he did in another light and realized his gifts had purpose. He wanted her in his bed but though the prospect at one time made her giddy now it just made her sad. Because of his actions no real friendship had been built and he didn't appear that he was going to change that anytime soon. Well, she had put up with Hojo's advances for years she was sure she could do the same with Kurama.

"How are you feeling this morning, Kagome?" Kurama asked as he set the flowers in a vase at the side of her bed.

"Fine thank you, the flowers are lovely. You grew them yourself right?" she asked being polite.

"Yes, just for you. I selected only the lightest and sweetest scents for you as I knew the pup could be sensitive to the smells." Kurama said as he sat down in the chair Hiei had used the night before.

Yukina tapped at the door and carried a tray in and set it on the table. "You must be starving Kagome," she stated by way of a greeting.

"Famished." Kagome replied as she shifted the pup to the other side and sat up while Yukina held up the sheet for decency. Once Kagome was situated Yukina sat on the bed and held up the plate so Kagome could reach the food on it. Eating slowly Kagome savored every bite. The pup sniffed and batted the sheet away so he could see. Kagome giggled. "Curious already? Well don't you worry you will taste it soon enough." His teal eyes rose to look at her from where he nursed. "Already you have started to grow a little bigger haven't you Kei?" she asked as she gently rubbed his ear as he slowly fell asleep in his mother's arms.

After the little one fell asleep again Kurama took him from his mother so that she could eat but he whimpered in his sleep and only calmed once Hiei took him and held him. Kurama frowned and watched the apparition covertly. He was feeling quite jealous of the apparition and the Mazoku whom the pup liked. Ah, well even if the pup didn't like him that didn't mean his mother felt the same. It would however make things difficult when the pup grew up a little more and was able to speak. That would be very soon as he could already communicate in the native inu language. Honestly he had never seen a pup so alert the day of his birth.

Keichii was a curiosity in a tiny form. Even in his tiny body he was already a very powerful being and it was only his second day since birth. Not only was the pup a curiosity but the connection between Kagome and the hiyoukai was as well. To coin a phrase they were "thick as thieves". Every time Hiei looked at the woman his eyes burned with desire like nothing Kurama had ever seen from him. It was a wonder that the dark youkai hadn't taken the woman as his lover yet but it was highly possible that he had been waiting for the pregnancy to be finished. The idea made Kurama burn with jealousy but there was nothing he could do except sit back and see what would happen for he was nothing if not patient.

After Kagome had eaten her fill and Yukina had returned for the tray she had shooed the men out for Kagome to get a shower and a nap before Keichii would be awake and hungry again.

Hiei of course simply made himself scarce by being in the nursery with the pup though he made certain that none of them knew he was there. For reasons he didn't want to understand himself he didn't like to be away from Kagome or her pup.

He was happy which was strange on its own but he was happy to watch over them. It was more than he could have ever hoped for and he was fine with that. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't wished for more. All alone at times, he could let his guard down a little and enjoy the sweet simplicity of what life might be like with her, if he wasn't himself. He would never have his dreams and fantasies, but he couldn't help himself for the longing that he could have her.

Since the last time he had kissed her hotly and deep he couldn't shake the heat that coiled in his belly and the desire stirring thickly in his veins. He closed his eyes, and remembered the feeling of hearing her say the child had moved and the sight of her eyes filled with tears of joy. He had wanted in that moment to draw her into his arms and kiss her senseless. He had wanted it so badly that he hadn't noticed Yuusuke till she called out to him. That had pulled him out of his head and into reality. He had said he didn't love her (A lie, he had lied to her) He said she could call on him for a night of passion, knowing she never would. Knowing that if she sought passion or love it wouldn't be from him. But he couldn't bring himself to be further away from her than necessary. At night when she slept he sat at her side daring to run his fingers through the ends of her hair where she wouldn't feel it. Settling back in the rocking chair he held Keiichi just watching him sleep. In his sleep he reached out for Hiei and with a tender smile Hiei gathered him up and laid him on his chest.

Kagome and Hiei had quickly fallen into an easy routine. He was quiet and unobtrusive as he watched over the new mother and her pup. Kagome slept when Keiichi did while Hiei watched over them both. When Keiichi woke Hiei would change him and bring him to his mother to be fed or hold him till he calmed. He was quickly becoming attached to this new routine and dreaded that something might change everything. He loved them both more than he could ever remember loving any other being save Yuusuke, but things between then were strained and awkward.

After Yuusuke had kissed him he avoided the hiyoukai. Making up reasons no to be in the same room unless they were with Kagome. The glances Yuusuke would cast his direction were sad and longing. With a sigh he sat heavily at the foot of Kagome's bed. He held Kei and looked distantly around the room. "I am unsure of what to do, little one." he said softly. Kagome walked over and sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hiei, whats the matter? Do you want to talk about it?" she paused, "You should just tell him." she advised softly.

"I cannot." Hiei said with a frown. No, he could not just tell Yuusuke that he loved him and that he wanted to be with him, not after he had not kissed him back.

"of course you can. Look Hiei you've seen it right? The way he looks at you? He wants you just as badly. You just have to tell him that it is mutual."

"It is more complicated than you make it out to be Kagome. Yuusuke loves another too."

"Oh, well you have been friends for a very long time so it should work out for you all to be together." Kagome said thinking it was Kurama that Yuusuke loved too.

"What?" he asked turning to her.

"You and Yuusuke and Kurama." she said with a smile. Hiei just shook his head and went to lay Kei in his crib.

~*oOo*~

Kagome was amazed at how quickly she had healed having heard so many horror stories from other women. She had expected to be sore for a few weeks but she was perfectly normal in a matter of days. Her appetite was the only thing that got worse by growing even bigger because Keiichi was eating every couple of hours draining her dry every time. It seemed as though she could not produce the milk fast enough but the pup never complained from being hungry. It seemed as though he knew his mom was doing her best and he never cried unless the red-haired male was in the room for longer than 20 minutes which Kagome was fine with.

Kagome finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her before walking into her room and to the closet as she did every day. Hiei was there somewhere in the house, but she didn't mind knowing he was likely watching Kei sleep and waiting for her to finish her shower so that they could talk. She enjoyed spending time with Hiei and she knew well enough that her feelings for the quiet and protective male had deepened. She was falling in love with him and had no clue what she thought she was doing. Sometimes she thought she saw little things about Hiei that told her he cared too, but she always reminded herself, that he had already said he only desired her body. He was also in love with Yuusuke. That stung to know she was nothing to him even now after everything they had built and how he took care of her and Kei. With a sigh she walked in to the closet and froze.

Hiei looked up from where he was looking at the inside of the closet with a confused frown. He had heard the shower turn off and made a leap for the door of the nursery. It was such a stupid mistake one he would never admit to but now he was caught with nowhere to go. He had been sitting in her room just breathing her in. He had been lost in the happy fantasy his mind was weaving of waiting for her to finish her shower so he could cloak her once more in his scent. He had been happily kissing her in his mind when he heard the door begin to open and panicked. Her scent spiked and he could do nothing more than stare at her as the tension between them rose to tangible depths.

His eyes met hers and the towel slipped slightly baring more of her full breasts to his hungry gaze. He took a step towards her giving her time to retreat if she wanted but she was in no mood to retreat The tension between them crackled with the desire running thick and hot in their veins and in the air between them and then she was in his arms. At that moment she didn't care that he didn't love her nor that this was probably going to change everything between them, all she cared about was the feel of him and the way he whispered her name.

Her lips were warm and soft beneath his and their breaths were as one. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he should stop this and step back- before it was too late, before they reached a point of no return, but he didn't want to. She was there nearly naked in his arms and she was kissing him with a hunger that made his mind blank save one all consuming thought, her. His hands mapped her form pushing the towel out of his way as he carefully lowered her to the floor and covered her with his body. Her hands eagerly pushed his shirt up and over his head as he pulled back for her to remove it. Her hands were everywhere, but never pushing him away always drawing him closer.

Picking her up from the floor he moved them to the bed before he began again sliding inside her and setting a nearly bruising pace. His mouth swallowed Kagome's cries of pleasure as they sought their completion together repeatedly throughout the night. Until utterly spent Kagome fell asleep in his arms and he allowed himself to hold her in wonder. As dawn crept through the sky lightening the darkness to a pale pink Hiei slipped from her bed and silently pulled on his pants before he went into the nursery to get Kei.

"You are still here." Kagome breathed a smile on her lips as she sat up and looked for him. Seeing him holding her son made her heart swell.

"Hn; feed the child, Kagome." Hiei said slipping back into the bed with her. Her confession rang in his ears. She had whispered she loved him. He had nothing to give her. Nothing to promise her but himself and he had thought he would never be enough for a being like her. Kagome smiled curling up to his side as she nursed the pup and Hiei couldn't help but to smile back. Now that he had touched her, tasted her and held her he would never be able to hold another. He didn't want another except Yuusuke, he still wanted them both. But Kagome was in his arms and he was content.

"I love you, Hiei."

"I-I know." He replied softly. He wanted to tell her that last night was amazing and that he wanted to make her his own but the words wouldn't form he couldn't stay with her yet. She wasn't safe and he was never going to let anything happen to her or her pup. But he couldn't bring himself to lie again to her either so he just accepted her feelings with gratitude for the gift. Her eyes softened and he hoped she had read the truth there in his eyes. Kei whined and Hiei's eyes softened as he looked at the pup. "I'll go get breakfast." Hiei said as he kissed her lightly. Kagome surprised him by gripping the back of his neck and kissing him deeper.

"Don't take too long." Her voice was soft but held promises that made his head swim with a million ways to make her call out his name in bliss. He was getting in deeper by the moment and he both loved and hated it. He loved the feeling of contentment washing over him and hated that he would have to leave her. Last night would be his last under the blue sky of the human world until Sesshomaru was defeated at the tournament a couple months from now. He wanted to stay here, but he knew if he did he would talk himself out of going and he _had_ to win. That was his first and last sleeping beside her, the woman he loved despite the odds, till he could make her his. By the time she woke in the morning he would be somewhere far away, deep in Mukuro's territory to train. But he would deal with that then, for now he would enjoy the time he had there at her side. Yuusuke was off on a case and Kurama was out of business. They were alone and he liked it that way.

They spent the day just as he hoped, in her room. Taking breaks for meals and to care for Kei. After the sun set and Kei was put to bed. He spent a long time making love to her, memorizing every dip and curve of her form as he engraved everything about her to memory. He knew as he left that he would never regret this chance, but that it would be a pleasant memory for a time, come the daylight. As she snuggled into his arms and began to sleep with the help of the Jagan, Hiei slipped from her bed and dressed. He paused at her side to kiss her before he whispered into the darkness of her dreams "Wait for me, Koishii."

~oOo~

"Hiei?" Kagome's voice was a choked whisper but she called out for him despite knowing before her eyes opened that he was gone. Her hand reached for the spot he had lay in her bed. She could no longer feel his warmth in the sheets beside her and knew he had been gone at least for several hours. Closing her eyes she sighed heavily. She had known that he was going to leave when she had uttered those words in her pleasure fogged mind over and over. "I love you" seemed the bane of her life. Inuyasha had heard her as she said them once before he died and now those words had driven off Hiei. She rolled over and buried her face into the pillow inhaling his smell. He had left behind a small touch of his presence, but he was gone.

Hadn't he told her that he didn't feel that way for her? It was mutual attraction nothing more. He had said so. He wanted no attachments to her save for a physical release and nothing more she had known that so why in the seven hells had she murmured those words to him? It wasn't a lie. She did love him more than she should but…now he was gone leaving her the knowledge in her heart that he would never be returning. The look in his eyes as he had kissed her after she had confessed told her clearly that this was going to happen. She had no one to blame but herself this time. Last night had been incredible and intense and everything she had fantasized about in her secret heart. Then the day they had spent together after was perfect. Now he was gone, it was difficult to cling to the idea that he had given her everything he could, and she would long for what would never be. That seemed wrong though, she wrinkled her brow with confusion. She could almost remember him saying to wait for him and his voice tenderly calling her koishii. Maybe it had been just a dream? She suddenly didn't think so.

Climbing from the bed she silently pulled on a robe and opened the window to let fresh air in and to dampen the scent of passion from the night for the sensitive noses in the house who no doubt knew already. Walking into the nursery her thoughts spun in a constant circle. As she picked up her son and changed him, her eyes widened as her thoughts suddenly derailed.

She had taken no precautions to avoid pregnancy and neither had Hiei. According to the book she had read on pregnancy a woman was more fertile just after giving birth. Damn. She hadn't been thinking of anything but of Hiei and that he was making love to her. If nothing else she had an incredible couple of nights and a day of passion with a man she loved. But there was a chance she was now pregnant with the child of the man she loved and didn't _know_ if she could have again. Kagome held her hand to her heart as she thought of the repercussions of the night. Another child to raise alone? The fates truly did hate her if Hiei didn't come back, if she had dreamed his promise to return. What would Kurama or Yuusuke think of her now? She gathered Kei to her and carried him into the other room. Setting him on the bad she had hastily thrown together she sat down and began to nurse her son as tears she wanted to hide spilled from her eyes.

"Kagome?"

Had her soft sobs caught his attention? She took a shaky breath trying to make her voice sound normal. "Yuusuke, I am up would you send Yukina up please?" She inwardly cursed that her voice quivered and she could hear the sob in her voice as she spoke there was no way Yuusuke did not catch it.

"Sure thing!" Yuusuke called through the door. His nose twitched at the scents he could smell through the door but he shrugged and went down stairs. If Hiei was sleeping with Kagome, then that was good for him. He tamped down on his jealousy over the hiyoukai. It didn't change his feelings for her nor his desire to help her raise her son. The one thing he had issue with was that he could not detect Hiei anywhere around anymore and he should have been nearby if his lover was awake.

Unless, he was wrong and they were not lovers and Hiei had taken advantage of the woman. Although he did not want to think that of Hiei, so perhaps the two of them had succumbed to passion. Who was he to accuse either of them of anything? However he would need to know if he would need to hunt Hiei down for any reason. He hoped not but one never knew what went through Hiei's head. There were also the tears he had heard in her voice. Why was she crying? He wanted to go back and demand answers but knew that this was not a time for rash action but consideration, Kagome would tell him in her own time.

oOo

Kagome was sitting on her bed when Yukina entered and looked at the figure of the young mother who was weeping brokenly but silently. Keichii whined from his blanket not far from where she sat with the door open. The scents in the room had told Yukina what had occurred but she had no idea as to the reason for Kagome's tears. "Kagome, what has happened? Where is Hiei?"

"He was gone when I woke, Yukina. Hiei left, but I think he asked me to wait for him." Yukina's eyes widened at the words but she remained silent and by the time Kagome lifted her eyes Yukina had a gentle sad smile. "Can you take Kei down to Yuusuke while I clean up? If he needs you can feed him a little of the milk I pumped yesterday. I'll be down in a bit I just need some time to think." Kagome continued as she tried to smile through her tears.

Yukina smiled down at the wiggling pup before picking him up and soothing him with her soft voice. She did not know how to soothe the young mother but perhaps Botan would. "Of course I would be happy to help Kagome. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to invite Botan to a girls evening like she suggested several months ago?"

"Yeah, I think I could use some girl talk." Kagome sighed unhappily as she looked out her window and tried not to think of how much she missed the sight of the eyes so like and not like Yukina's own. Yukina sighed quietly as she carried the pup out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh Hiei, what have you done brother? You better return soon."

Yuusuke was barely able to restrain himself from pacing as he looked up at the ceiling he wanted nothing more than to question the Koorime when she came down but she held the pup and he reached out for him with a whine. Yuusuke plucked the wiggly little one out of Yukina's arms. His teal eyes brightened and he tugged at a strand of dark hair that fell over Yuusuke's shoulder. He yipped and glanced around sniffing. He yipped again and Yuusuke sighed carrying the little one to the couch. He was conflicted between wanting to respect her privacy and asking.

"Hiei is gone to the Makai again. Kagome is crying Yuusuke. I am so upset it feels like there is fire in my heart when I think of her weeping."

"That feeling is anger Yukina. I feel it too. I'm going to go check on Kagome. Here take Kei."

Walking up the stairs Yuusuke did not hesitate to knock as he walked into her bedroom and inhaled he was looking for any sign that last night had been forced he was looking for fear or tears but all he could smell was spent passion and the soft sound of running water hiding, (not from his youkai hearing,) the sound of her soft sobs. She could not have missed the feel of his jyaki and as he heard the sound of fabric he turned his back the bathroom door.

Slowly it opened and Kagome walked out, she moved to the closet and took out her robe from where she had hung it back up earlier. Sliding it on, tied it and faced him. Apparently she would have to wait to take her bath. She could not face him but could not avoid him either. "Yuusuke I-"

"It's alright Kagome. You don't have to explain anything." As much as he was dying for answers he knew that forcing them would only hurt her.

"Oh, but I do Yuusuke you are the one being that I do owe an explanation. Last night was-"she drew a breath. "It was a mistake Yuusuke. Hiei told me he didn't love me and yet I told him I loved him and I shouldn't have. Hiei told me that I could come to him for just passion and that's what happened here." The lies spilled from her lips and she closed her eyes so she would not see the effect her words were having. 'I'm sorry Yuusuke, I messed up. I don't expect you to –' her thoughts pleaded for his understanding even as she waited his judgment.

His battle roughened but gentle finger rested upon her delicate lips to stop her. Her eyes flew open and she could not look away from the sable eyes searching hers. "I know that you are lying, I don't care about you lying to me, that don't really matter. But don't lie to yourself. I know you love Hiei." Yuusuke's look seemed to gaze into her very soul and fresh tears spilled from her wide eyes. "He told you to wait right?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe he did, but now I don't know."

He moved his finger to wipe a tear from her cheek. The words he spoke, whether reasonable or not spilled from his lips as he held her face carefully in his hands. "So wait. In two months the tournament will be held and he will come back. If he doesn't- Kagome, let _me_ love you. Let me stand beside you and be your strength you know I won't run. I want to help you raise Keiichi, as his dad. I want to adopt him if you will let me and if there is another child from last night I will do the same for them."

He lightly kissed her lips tasting the bitter tears on them and sighed leaning his forehead against hers. "Marry _me_ Kagome. I know that I'm not being fair with my timing after everything that's happened today already. I'll give you all the time you need to decide. If Hiei does come back I won't get in the way. It doesn't matter if you-"

" _It is more complicated than you make it out to be Kagome. Yuusuke loves another too."_ Hiei's words came back to her and she blinked realizing everything. Hiei loved Yuusuke and Yuusuke loved her and Hiei and she...

"I love you both!" she exclaimed tearfully interrupting him. She knew he was going to say that it didn't matter if she loved him but he had to know. "You and Hiei; Yuusuke, I don't know how it happened but I fell for him and you…"

"You love me? You love him more, but that's fine, you love me!" Yusuke didn't give her a chance to finish her statement as he picked her up and hugged her to himself. She loved him. Even if this was not how he had pictured this scene even if the joy in her eyes was dimmed by the sorrow of losing one she loved again there was a small smile on her lips just for him. He cradled her close and nuzzled her head with his cheek. A soft growl and a hushed ouch met his ears and he grinned. "Kei is hungry and beginning to chew on the Koorime downstairs. Go ahead and take your bath Kagome. I will make you some breakfast and we can talk more okay?"

"Yuusuke, I am sorry, but thank you." She whispered. He was giving her the time to think and she was grateful but she needed to show him her feelings as aching as her heart was and as torn she still held a place that was just his.

"For-" he didn't get a chance to finish as she kissed him tenderly. It was just a short press of her lips to his but she tried to convey a small portion with her feelings with it before she slipped out of his arms and walked back into the bathroom. He heard the water begin to run and he stepped out of her room and right into Kurama. Who had come to see for himself why the subtle teases of scent were on the breeze. Yuusuke did not stop walking and pulled the avatar down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Where is Hiei? I'd like to congratulate him on his new mate." He had easily smelled the spent passion and the very distinct scent of their hiyoukai friend and tears while he had been close to her room.

"He didn't mate her." Yusuke's admission had the green eyes of the avatar widening. Surely he had heard incorrectly.

"He didn't force himself on her did he?" Kurama asked because it was Kagome and even if he had no plans to settle down with her, her honor was still important. Yuusuke was far too calm for their friend to have done such a thing and so Kurama relaxed a little. He would not have to kill Hiei after all. He only asked because it was inconceivable that Hiei would bed her and run other wise.

"No, it was consensual. Kurama he left her. After all that he walked away because she admitted she loved him." Yuusuke's voice was soft and filled with pain. "She thinks he might have said to wait for him but wouldn't he have made sure she knew to wait? Wouldn't he have made his intentions perfectly clear?"

"He what-" Kurama could not believe what he was hearing. Hiei who had never loved a soul in his life except Yukina before Kagome, who had on multiple occasions defended her like a possessive mate, had walked away? All because she had spoken her feelings- Hiei was no fool but this was a very stupid thing indeed. "Yes, Hiei would have voiced his intentions clearly to both of us; to her to calm her worries- and to us to back off his onna."

# No matter kit, now we can step in and he won't be here to stop us. #

Kurama felt sick,*Yoko just stop. Do you even hear yourself? Kagome was just hurt by one she trusted again. I refuse to hurt her more. She loves Hiei. Did you miss that? I want Kagome, but I want her heart! _That_ I can never have. Look, these games mean nothing if we can't have all of her.*

# You have fallen in love with her. I don't believe it. # The incredulous sound of his other half 's voice made him want to growl.

*So what?* Kurama defended mentally.

# I've never been in love…# Yoko said wistfully drifting off as he thought over his own feelings.

Kurama sighed quietly. "Yuusuke I need to talk to you as a friend." It was something he rarely ever did, confiding in his friends. But after how badly he had acted Yuusuke deserved an apology.

"Kagome is going to be hungry, we can talk and cook right?"

"Yes." Kurama began throwing this and that into a mixing bowl. "Yuusuke I have been a terrible friend to both you and Hiei. I have manipulated and hurt both of you. I will not lie I did it because I wanted Kagome physically. I have hurt her and damaged the budding friendship perhaps irreparably but I have to say this. I love Kagome too. I know you said you wanted to mate her and as penance I will bow out gracefully. She would never be happy with me even if she could forgive me for my shallow behavior. Besides that I really should make things right with Shizuru. Even though Yoko was in control that is no excuse for our behavior, I care for Shizuru even if it is not yet love. I am going to ask her to marry me. She will likely deny me after the pain I put her through but-"

"Yeah good luck with that, I will say this Kurama, Shizuru really does love you." He fished out his cell phone and snapped it open. Digital beeping followed before Yuusuke paused reading a text message aloud. ""Hey, I know this is really stupid after everything that happened but I miss him. Why Yuusuke do I fall in love with jerks? Tell him –never mind he probably doesn't care." This was last week Kurama. So call her."

"No, this is something I must do in person." He tried to smile as he ladled batter on to the hot griddle. "What about you Yuusuke are you going to speak with Kagome about your feelings?"

"I did. She told me she loved us both, me and Hiei. Just because Hiei didn't know what to do with what she offered is no reason I'll do the same. I love her, the same as before completely it doesn't matter to me that she was with him first. I asked her if I could formally adopt her pup she hasn't answered yet. I hope she will accept but even if she doesn't I will stay with her either way. The pup need's a father figure and I figure even if I am not the best guy for it in experience I can make up for it in effort. I saw what hell my Ma went through and I never want to see that kind of pain again. I will be there for her and him and maybe the kid will turn out alright even better maybe than me."

Kurama smiled and clapped Yuusuke on the back, "You will make a better father than either of us had, Yuusuke. My human father died and my youkai father was more interested in banditry than settling down. I hope that Kagome will accept you my friend. I will even do the flowers for your wedding. Yuusuke, I know I am probably sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but what of your feelings for Hiei?" Yuusuke frowned...

While the two youkai spoke in the kitchen and Keichii kicked and squirmed on a blanket on the floor, Yukina found the communicator that Koenma had given her to report on Kagome's condition and called Botan.

"Well, hello Yukina what's up," the grim reaper with sky blue hair said cheerfully. Her bright pink eyes alight with joy. At seeing the petite Koorime on the screen her smile brightened more.

"Kagome would like us to do that girls evening you talked about. Perhaps you could bring Shizuru-san too, I am sure she could use some girl speech too."

"A girl's night sounds fun! I'll grab Shizuru and we will be right over. Tell the boys to scram alright Yukina?"

"I can't do something like that this is Kagome's home!" Yukina argued softly.

"Yukina dear how can we have a girl's night with men there-" Botan asked playfully.

"I see. I will tell them to go then. See you later?"

"Sure thing," she waved as the screen went blank.

~oOo~

Kagome sat in her bath tub and leaned her head back. The hot water felt soothing upon her sore and tender muscles. The heat also reminded her of his touches upon her body. His hands had been so hot on her skin. It was only expected though that a hiyoukai would be so warm. Hiei had been passion and tenderness all at once but all that was a memory now. He was gone and with him part of her heart. She sighed as she ducked under the water to wet her hair knowing that she couldn't take much longer away from her son. Her son, she was a mother. She was a single mother, but she didn't have to be. Yuusuke still wanted her, no he wanted them. He wanted to marry her and adopt her son as his own. Could she really reject such an offer? She loved Yuusuke so that was not an issue. But was it fair for her to jump in without hesitation? Could she really afford to wait? If she was pregnant with Hiei's child she would know soon and if she were married then no one would speak badly of her child or children.

"I'll do it then." She decided aloud before she pulled the plug and let the water drain as she climbed out and dried herself off. If Hiei returned before they mated then hopefully she could convince them all to be together. She walked to her closet and fighting back tears she grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed in a casual light sweater and some jeans. She might as well enjoy them while she could. Kagome took a deep breath and smiled faintly, 'smells like pancakes.' Putting a smile on her lips she opened her door and walked down the hall to her stairs. "Good morning!" she greeted as she entered the living room.

Kurama turn and smiled at her genuinely as he used to when they had first met. His eyes were different too they were not nearly so cold or calculating. "Kagome, good morning to you," he replied in return. Her eyes glanced around and Kurama pointed to the living room. She walked to the door and Kurama watched.

"Come on Kei take the bottle. That's a good boy. You grow up big and strong and I'll teach you how to protect your mom." He sniffed and smiled "Your mommy smells really good. I know huh, you can smell her too. She smells closer than…" He jumped a little seeing her standing in the doorway. Yuusuke blushed at getting caught being so soft and shyly met Kagome's eyes.

"You will be a good father Yuusuke. Just as I am sure you will be a good husband." Her words were softly spoken but his eyes widened and he smiled broadly. Behind her Kurama smiled as he turned back to the breakfast he was preparing. In his mind he was going over all of the preparations that would need to be done for a wedding.

"Does that mean yes?" Yuusuke asked slowly afraid he had misunderstood. She moved to the couch where he sat and sat beside him ruffling her son's hair softly.

"It does Yuusuke. I think Kei agrees." She said with a soft smile looking at how her pup was holding his finger and nuzzling it before his little tongue flicked out. Yuusuke tucked Keichii to his side and used his free arm to pull her in close he bent his head to kiss her and she met his lips willingly. Yukina smiled before she walked over and took the little Inu from Yuusuke. He glanced at her and winked before he wrapped his other arm around Kagome holding her gently. It was a mild kiss as he did not want to push her into anything.

Kagome sighed as he pulled back from her and gave her a tender crooked grin. She tugged lightly on his long hair and smirked. "I noticed you wear your hair longer now and that your youkai traits are just below the surface" she traced a marking with her finger tip, "is that because of me?"

He blushed, "not entirely. I feel comfortable like this and you said you liked this better so-I decided there was no reason to change human completely. "

"I do like you like this Yuusuke but if you had said that you had done it just for me I would have to tell you that I love you as you are no matter how you look." He hugged her tighter for a moment.

Yuusuke looked at her with glossy eyes, "you are so amazing Kagome. Are you really going to be mine?"

"You are the amazing one. You really want me?" he softly tapped her nose in reprimand.

"I love you Kagome. You really need to quit putting yourself down and see yourself as I see you."

"Maybe you should take off the rose colored glasses, Yuusuke." She teased.

"Okay you leave me no choice Kagome. Come on." Yuusuke stood up and helped Kagome to her feet pulling her out the door. "Be right back." He called over his shoulder. Yuusuke led her into the city and up to the first person he saw. "'scuse me, but would you please tell me what you think of this woman?"

"Yuusuke! What are you doing?"

The gentleman smiled as he looked at her. "I'd say she is gorgeous!"

"Beautiful"

"A goddess made flesh"

"Absolutely a knockout"

"She's perfect I'm so jealous"

"Can I get her number?"

The list of compliments from complete strangers went on and on till Kagome said "ok I get it. Inuyasha was blind or the city is full of liars."

"You are not only beautiful and amazing Kagome but you are sweet, loving, kind and that you love me-I feel like I should climb to the top of Tokyo tower and shout it to the world!" Yuusuke said loudly

"She can't be that great choosing a beast." A sour voice said behind Kagome. Kagome bristled as she turned to face the speaker. The girl was average and her brown hair was pulled back to the nape of her neck. She wore a simple suit ensemble and she had cold brown eyes that were filled with revulsion.

"Keiko!" Yuusuke snapped.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked coolly. Now recognizing her as Yuusuke's ex girlfriend. Yuusuke put his arm around her shoulder and began to lead her away.

"I should say! There is no excusing a human who would love a monster, but you must not know that he is a inhuman creature. I didn't know you liked fat girls, you demonic scum bag."

Kagome froze turning swiftly in his arms. Yuusuke snapped back at the girl first. "Fat?! She just had a baby."

"So you had her bare your evil spawn-"

Yuusuke watched with his eye brow raised as Kagome's energy became erratic and her eyes blazed with fury. With a sharp crack Kagome slapped the other woman. "Don't you ever speak about my child that way! Even if you don't understand I will tell you that the child I had, was from my late husband who is deceased and Yuusuke is adopting him. That proves he is more human then you will ever be! After we are married I plan to have many more of Yuusuke's babies. You are the one who is inhuman if you pass judgment that coldly. Yuusuke is better man than even I deserve and he was much too good for you, you ungrateful wretch. If you ever speak of my family in that manner again you will have more to worry about then me slapping you. Yuusuke let's go."

Keiko felt the rage boiling inside her and she lashed out seizing that long shiny black hair and yanking it hard. While the other woman was off balance she balled up her fist and punched Kagome's jaw knocking her to the ground.

Yuusuke looked at Kagome in shock before his eyes flashed red. He tried to stop the next hit but he met a barrier of Kagome's making. "Aw poor thing can't fight and needs a man to fight for her?" Keiko taunted as she grabbed another handful of hair and dragged her up by it only to hit her again. From her hands and knees Kagome spat out the blood from her split lip and stood up she had tried to be the bigger one and walk away but now this had gone too far. Crack! The slap she was dealt made her ears ring and a red mark appeared on her cheek.

Yuusuke beat on her barrier "Kagome let me in! I'll deal with this."

"No, this is my fight Yuusuke. She made it personal and I'm going to finish it." Kagome seethed, in her hand were her beads, she had removed her power limiter! Kagome's eyes narrowed and she growled far too wickedly for her human appearance before she pounced attacking the other woman. Keiko had no chance now that Kagome was furious. Keiko paled now realizing her mistake in thinking the woman was human but the fury that Yuusuke had found another woman drove her on. She was miserable and damn it Yuusuke should be too!

Keiko had never had the kind of life or death fights that Kagome had survived through and so had none of her fighting instincts. True she could throw a mean punch but Kagome had her beat there too with the adrenaline pumping through her veins. But lucky for Keiko Kagome was not using all of her abilities and she was pulling her punches fighting back only because Keiko wouldn't stop. She hit Keiko a final time after blocking her punch with her arm and glared at the girl who had started the fight. "You better hope I never see you again!" Kagome warned as she slipped back on her power limiter and sighed she hated losing her temper but that fight had felt pretty good.

Yuusuke shook his head. "You fight dirty, like me." He chuckled as he turned away from Keiko only glancing at her to make certain Kagome hadn't killed her. Kagome had roughed her up but had not done any serious damage. Keiko on the other hand had not pulled any punches. Kagome was a mess. He scooped her up and carried her to the alleyway and using his youkai speed and agility he returned to her house.

Kurama looked up from his tea and gasped. "Kagome what on earth- Yuusuke what happened?"

"Keiko." His eyes quickly assessed the damage and did a calculation of the hits. Kagome was covered in bruises and bumps she had a bruised jaw and a black eye several scratches were red and angry.

"I have been silent till now but I will be stepping in she has gone too far." Kurama growled standing up and walking towards them. Yuusuke chuckled quietly and Kurama paused in confusion. Keiko beat up his fiancé and he was laughing? Had he missed something?

"Oh, Kagome held her own fine after taking three hits. She is just too nice and pulled her punches. Keiko started it but Kagome definitely finished it."

"That little twit was saying cruel things about Yuusuke and then about my Kei and I got mad. I won't let anyone get away with that!"

"You mean you fought with Keiko?" Kurama chuckled softly.

# quite a hell cat isn't she? # Yoko said, with a deep chuckle of his own. # Good thing the firefly left or there wouldn't be anything left of that girl.#

*I hadn't thought of that, Hiei would slaughter me and Yuusuke for allowing it to happen. Before that though I believe Keiko Yukimura has been allowed to spread her hate and envy far enough. Shall we punish her Yoko?*

# Yes, she needs to learn that you never mess with a kitsune and their family. We defend our own. #

*But Kagome is Yuusuke's fiancé-*

# and our friend. Close enough to be family since you love her we may as well think of her as a sister since we are asking Shizuru to be our mate. I approve by the way. #

*You do? I was under the impression you didn't care.*

# So shoot me for being a fox. Shizuru will make a fine mate and I like her sense of humor.#

Kurama shook his head before he shifted into his true form and vanished. Finding Keiko was as simple as following the scent and once he found her sitting in a secluded area of a park fuming, he shifted back stealthily he crept up behind her and pressed a flower to her nose. She gasped and inhaled a large dose of the flower's pollen before she passed out. When she woke she would not remember any of them not even Yuusuke. She would never remember even meeting him.

The pollen of the forgetfulness flower was potent and he smiled coldly as he retracted the flower and tucked it in his hair. He picked up her purse and dumped the contents on the ground scattering them a bit for effect. "Keiko Yukimura you have just been mugged," he murmured quietly. A picture peeking out of her wallet caught his eye and he pulled it out with narrowed eyes. Yuusuke;s face had been scribbled out but she had drawn a heart around his. # Unbelievable! # He like Yoko, was disgusted at the idea that Keiko had betrayed Yuusuke's trust because she wanted him.

He tucked the picture in his pocket before searching for any other items that might have them on them. Finding none he picked up her keys and found her address. Stealthily he went to the place and searched it looking for pictures and other such things. He found a large collection of pictures of himself and of Hiei as well as her journal and a few other things. He didn't bother to search her computer he just destroyed it. He made the whole apartment look like there had been a robbery and even took back the promise ring Yuusuke had given her.

Satisfied that he had left no trace of himself or of the other members of the team Kurama hopped out the widow leaving the door open. He had left his mark and the police detective who was a youkai in disguise would recognize right away that this was his doing and nothing would be heard on the news or publicly. He knew that no one crossed the spirit fox and got away with it. Kurama was known here and it was after all his territory.

~oOo~

By the time he returned having gone the long way home Kagome had been healed of her injuries and Yuusuke was sitting on his front porch with a pillow and blanket. Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Got kicked out already?"

"Yup but not by Kagome; Botan and Shizuru showed up after you left and Yukina asked me to leave for the night. Kagome complained a little but Botan was squealing over Keichii. I guess they are having a girls night and we weren't invited."

"Naturally. Come inside I am certain that we can find something to occupy ourselves so that we are close by in case."

"Actually I wanted to ask you some questions anyway." Yuusuke said quietly following the avatar inside. "I don't know anything about youkai mating or adoptions so what do I need to know, Kurama?" The Mazoku's blush was telling of his discomfort and Kurama smiled at his awkward friend and walked into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of sake and two small cups. He also grabbed a few beers for choice and headed back to the living room.

Yuusuke was pacing mumbling nervously to himself and Kurama sighed. "Sit down Yuusuke and have a drink there is no need for you to be so nervous."

"Yeah I know but I just realized that I asked her to marry me and I have no clue what I just did!"

"Ah you have jitters. Do you regret asking her?"

"Hell no! I just regret not asking my old man what I needed to know. How can I be a father Kurama?" Yuusuke took the offered beer and downed it. "I don't know nothing about handling kids! I love him and Kagome but is that enough?"

"I think so. Yuusuke you doubt yourself and give little to no credit to the fact that you are doing a very honorable thing raising her child with her. In fact I believe Raizen would be very pleased with you. Yuusuke why don't you take a short trip to the Makai and consult with Hokushin? He would know more of the Mazoku ways than I."

"Yeah but then _He_ would know."

"Good point I hadn't thought of that, Will you be entering the tournament this year Yuusuke?"

"Nope I thought I would back out this time and let Hiei conquer as you know he will."

Kurama chuckled as he took a sip of his fine sake. "I would dare say that the tournament will never happen again once Hiei takes the crown."

"Maybe so but I can't really think of a better king. At least he won't be ruthlessly hunting down and slaughtering hanyou." Yuusuke threw back another can of beer and made a face. He needed to give up this vice of his, he was going to be a father and he would need to be a role model too. It did not matter that he was unable to get drunk on this human alcohol he was done drinking it. His eyes drifted to the glass doors and beyond to the little house. Kagome had the curtains open and he could see her sitting there laughing while she held Keichii. He smiled and set down the can still half full. "Kurama do you have any soda?"

"Giving up liquor? Good for you. I have been meaning to do the same. Yoko however enjoys the flavor and thus quitting won't happen. But there should be some sodas in the pantry. I had them on hand for Kagome to drink while she was pregnant. Speaking of which what should be done if Hiei has fathered a child?"

"I thought about that and I will adopt them too."

"That is very noble of you Yuusuke. Did you tell Kagome that?"

"Yeah, I thought she should know my plan."


End file.
